Rise of a Beast
by MistressOfDeath09
Summary: Jackson has moved to London. A new teacher has joined the school with a keen eye for a certain wolf. Someone they thought dead is alive. Jewel, Scott, Stiles & pack find themselves a new enemy: the Alpha pack. Not only that, but another strange enemy has been sacrificing certain people. Jewel's life is put through a roller coaster, once again.Fem Harry! Sequel to Revenge of a Beast
1. Chaos Rising

**So...this is my third story in Jewel Argent Series. Season 3A.**

 **a crazy friend of mine suggested something super crazy and I'm kinda thinking of adopting it. So, here's the thing. Usually I'm territorial of my stories, but i thought this time i might as well be open to as many suggestions as you guys can give. that's for season 3b and onwards. anything that you think, you can share with me, or Personal message me or put it in the review box, and I promise to read it and get back to you. and if i like it, I promise to include it in my story somewhere.**

 **i just updated my other story -Wolves with History. do check that out**

 **and Reviews are always a welcome. Happy Reading**

* * *

"Do visit again"

"We will" Derek nodded with a grin and headed out of the restaurant

"Thanks for this, Derek" Jewel smiled at her boyfriend

"We haven't nearly spent anytime together with you gone for 4 months. And I missed you" Derek looked at her, stopping on his tracks

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you myself" Jewel weakly chuckled

"Think we can do this some other day?" Derek asked as they both entered Derek's Camaro

"Just name it, Derek" Jewel laughed "I always have time for you"

"And Chris won't mind?"

"We are retired. All three of us. We are living here on a condition. If we live here, we stay out of the supernatural. We are just now like any other normal residents of Beacon Hills."

"Nothing is normal about you. You know that right?" Derek held her face close to his

Jewel nodded

"So how about tomorrow?" he smiled big "I have something to show you"

"Well, I do too" Jewel beamed "But right now"

She lunged at him, pressing her mouth to his as they kissed each other passionately.

* * *

Derek opened the doors to his loft, carrying Jewel in his arms, bridal style still kissing while Jewel snuggled to her boyfriend. He threw her softly on the bed and joined her

* * *

"I want to try something" Derek said after about an hour as they laid side by side

"what is it?" Jewel asked

"When we find our mate, we-"

"Mark them. I know" she smiled

"Jewel," he breathed "I want to mark you as my mate. I want to make you mine"

Jewel shifted and faced him "We are already mated. And i love you." he held his one cheek "What else do you need?" She turned and showed her bare back to Derek, shifting off her hair "Go on"

"I'll make sure it doesn't hurt" Derek grabbed one of her shoulders

"It won't turn me, would it?"

"You are immune to our bite." Derek chuckled "it won't turn you"

Jewel nodded and bit her lower lip as Derek sank his fangs on her shoulder. Jewel's eyes shot open, glowing bright emerald green. As Derek retracted, the glow in her eyes dimmed and she stayed still. Derek saw in surprise as his bite mark just disappeared from Jewel's shoulder leaving only a faint trace. He bent forward and snuggled in her neck's crook

"I love you"

jewel chuckled and kissed his cheek "I love you too"

"so how are things going between you and Allison?"

"We are back to our only friends step. It will take a lot of time for us to form that same bond again" She answered, grimly

"Well, focus on that later" Derek snuggled and pulled her towards him tightly.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Jewel's phone went off. She slightly squirmed under Derek's cuddle and took the phone and saw it to be a call from her sister

"Hey" she sleepily answered

" _Where are you?_ " she asked but suddenly spoke again " _Wait. Don't tell me. You are with Derek_ "

"Yeah" she exhaled

" _how about you come home tonight? It's a school night and Dad's being pretty normal_ "

"Can't say I don't know"

Allison laughed " _Lydia and I are on a late night drive. Might as well pick you up_ "

"Okay"

" _see you in ten_ "

And she hung up

Jewel fell back on the bed and then looked at Derek's sleeping face with a smile

"Derek" she slightly shook him

"Hmm?"

"I have to get back. It's a school night. Tomorrow's my first day" she said, pushing Derek's arm aside and getting out of bed

"Can't you stay for tonight?" Derek whined

"Nope. Wish I could" she smiled, pulling on her black three-forth sleeve tee, a blue denim skirt and a denim jacket. She detangled her hair with her fingers and looked at Derek, smiling at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she pecked on his lips and walked out

* * *

She waited on the road to see Lydia's car pull in front of her, the back seat opening. She got inside and greeted the two.

"It is not a double date. It is a group thing." Lydia said

"Do they know it's a group thing? 'Cause I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison answered

"What are you guys talking about?" jewel asked, leaning forward

"She's just worrying that Scott and Stiles might think of our small gathering as a double date" Lydia rolled her eyes

"You broke up with Scott. Why would he think of it as a double date?"

"Exactly" Lydia grinned "You were in France and didn't do any dating for four months? No cute french boy?"

"Did you? I mean, after..." Allison asked when

" Do not say his name." Lydia snapped at her

"Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?" Allison asked

"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon." Lydia said

"So then you've talked to him?" jewel asked

"Uh, not since he left for London." Lydia shrugged

"You mean since his dad moved him to London." Allison said

"Whatever, he left. And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster." Lydia shrugged

"Hello. British Witch in America. Any disasters?" Jewel asked

Lydia eyed her with a 'seriosuly?' look which made Jewel sigh

"I talked to my people over there. They'd there to help him if he ever went out of control or needed anything" she answered

"So you're totally over him?" Allison asked

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Lydia asked making Allison's eyes go wide "Yes, it is a double date. It's not an orgy. You'll live."

"You will" Jewel nodded

"What about you?" Lydia asked

"What about me?" Jewel asked, taking off her leather jacket

"You and Derek seemed to be back on track"

"We are. But we are back to square on and are taking things with baby steps"

"You two slept on your first date after you returned to Beacon Hills. Now that's definitely baby steps" Lydia smirked

"shut it" Jewel snapped

"At least someone's happy" Allison muttered. Lydia pulled on the road seeing the red-light. She teasingly eyed jewel, which made her look away and her eyes widened

"Lisa, whatever happens, do not look on you left" Jewel said

"Why?" And Allison turned to her left then turned back to look forward

"oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I can't see him, not now." She muttered. Till then Lydia had also looked and smiled

"Lydia go! Just go!" Allison panicked

"But you have to talk to him someday" Jewel said

"Not now. Lydia, can we go?"

"But the light." Lydia said but Allison pouted at her. Lydia rolled her eyes and started driving

"You all right?" Jewel asked. Allison nodded and checked the review mirror

"They are not following us, are they?" Allison asked

"Don't be ridiculous. No. Of course not" Jewel shook her head then looked at the mirror to see their jeep behind them

"Lydia, stop." Jewel said and Lydia pulled over "We need to go back and talk to them."

Lydia pulled over and so did they

"They stopped too. Why would they stop?" Allison asked

"It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two?" Lydia asked

"Maybe we should go back." Allison said

But before either of them could do anything, a deer ran and rammed into the car, breaking the front window and died. The three girls screamed and rushed out, panicked. It didn't take much long for the boys to come to their rescue

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia muttered

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked

"It ran right into us." Jewel said then winced. Everyone saw a glass shard half buried in her arm

"Oh god" Lydia muttered in horror

"It's okay" jewel took a breath "Scott, pull it out"

"Me?" he asked in shock

"Yeah you. Now pull it out" she showed him her arm. Scott grabbed her arm above the injury, looked at her one final time then started pulling out the glass. Jewel whimpered then let out a small scream when the glass finally came out. She held her arm and saw the injury vanishing in front of them

"It healed" Stiles said

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison

"I'm okay." Allison nodded

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out." Lydia complained "How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it... it was like it was crazy."

Scott and Jewel walked to the deer's carcass and they shared a look

"No, it was scared." Scott said. Jewel pressed her fingers over's it's neck

"Actually... Terrified." She added

* * *

"You ready?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Jewel and Allison said at once and laughed

"You know, you could wait till tomorrow if you want. I know the first day can be tough." Chris said

"We're all right." Jewel said

" Yeah?"

"Yeah." Allison answered

"Or you could wait a week, if that would make things easier." Chris said

"I promised Lydia that I would drive her, since her car's wrecked. So I should... I should go." Allison answered then Chris turned to Jewel

"Derek's giving me a ride" she said and left, pulling all her hair to her right side and the two sisters started walking out when

"Jewel" Chris called

"Yeah Dad" she turned to face him. Chris walked over and pulled her shrug a little more. Allison also approached to looked what happened. Jewel turned then suddenly winced. Derek's bite mark was well visible

"Want to explain?" Chris demanded with a mix of pissed-off, surprised and amused expressions

"It's not what you think Dad" Jewel protested

"Okay. So what is it?" Chris crossed his arms

"We are getting late. She'll explain after school" Allison came to her rescue and pulled her with herself. They both entered the lifted and Jewel released the breath she unconciously was holding this long

"Thanks" She smiled at Allison

"Okay. What is it?" Allison asked, with a smirk

"Yesterday, after our date-"

"And your night together" Allison chuckled

"date and that, he marked me. Marked me to be his mate for life"

"Like you are bonded?" Allison asked, coming out of the elevator

"More or less" she shrugged "So he dug his fangs on my shoulder. That was what the mark is about"

* * *

Once they were outside, Derek was waiting for her. Jewel walked to him and pecked his cheek before entering the car while Allison went to hers

"Dad noticed" she said after a while

"what?"

"the small hickey that you decided to give me" she said with a small frown

"I can't help if it is still visible" Derek said

"It's not that" Jewel rubbed the bridge of her nose "Dad's...being Dad. More like pissed off. And he'd be demanding answers this evening"

"All the best then" Derek smirked

"that means, I want you to be there" she deadpanned and Derek gulped. He was not at all afraid of Chris argent. But tonight he was meeting him not as a werewolf, but as his daughter's boyfriend. And everyone knew how protective was Chris of Jewel.

No way in hell was that gonna be fun

* * *

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia said, leaning on the lockers

"You mean fresh boys." Allison smirked, taking out her books from her locker

"Lydia, they're 15." Jewel added

"Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia answered

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Jewel said

"Look who's talking" Lydia said

"She's right. Love your bachelorism" Allison added, closing her locker

"Jewel, Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia said then her eyes got fixed on someone. The sisters turned and looked. To boys, identical in almost everything, entered the school

"Brothers?" Allison asked

"Twins." Lydia corrected. Suddenly Jewel's eyes glowed and she took a whiff

"And werewolves" she added

"Jewel?" Lydia asked.

"What?" Jewel turned to face her red-head friend

"What's that?" Lydia pointed at the mark on her shoulder. Since it was hot, Jewel had decided to remove her shrug and tried to cover her mark by her hair

"come on. Is it seriously some kind of notice-Jewel day? Because I'm starting to get fed up" she complained at walked away

"Derek" Allison said one thing and Lydia's smirked widened

* * *

Jewel entered her English class and took a seat in behind Stiles, next to Scott. Then came Allison. She looked around and only one seat was vacant. In front of Scott

"Is someone... " she began

"No, no, no, no. No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." Scott stammered. Stiles and Jewel shard an amused look. Jewel felt her phone vibrate. She checked it and found it to be a message from an unknown number

" "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under-" she read and stopped hearing another voice

""an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." Their teacher said

She was beautiful. Nice brown-black hair, pale skin and big brown eyes.

She was in the middle of explaining a certain paragraph when a man entered and spoke something to her in a hush-up manner. She nodded and asked Scott to come with his bag.

"Jewel"

She looked up and saw Stiles looking at her

"What?"

"what's that?" he motioned to her bandaged finger

"Hedwig nipped it a little too hard"

"You mean she bit you"

Jewel shrugged

"Either way" she said

"Has she ever done that before?"

"Once or twice. But it's okay. nothing unusual"

"I don't think it is okay. Look" Stiles pointed at Lydia's calf which was bandaged

"Lydia" he called "What is that? Is that from the accident?"

"No. Prada bit me." Lydia answered

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag."

Jewel chuckled as Lydia rolled her eyes

"Yes, my dog."

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked

"Mm-mm." Lydia shook her head

"Am I only one who is noticing the strange behavior of animals? What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?" Stiles said

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?" Lydia asked

"Or something. I just... maybe it" Stiles tried

"something's coming. Something bad." Jewel said, as if almost in a trance

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia said, bringing Jewel back to the world of reality

"And an owl" Stiles pointed at Jewel's finger making Lydia roll her eyes

"What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice..."

Suddenly something slammed into their class's window and blood appeared on it. Everything went silent.

"What the heck-" Jewel started to stand up noticing something flying towards them in flock. Crows. Then they started crashing on the window making her jump. Everyone got startled as the crows kept on hitting the windows, dying in the process. Blood smeared on the window. Allison quickly pulled and hugged her tight, shadowing her view of the bloody window. The window shattered and crows started flooding in

"Get down, everyone!" Jennifer started yelling. With Jewel in her arms, Allison sat on the floor, trying to protect herself and her sister. This lasted for about half an hour when they finished coming.

"I'm okay, Lisa" Jewel assured her.

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

Allison let her go and they stood up, joining everyone, looking around. The whole room was filled with dead bodies of the crows. The windows were with barely glass. And kids were traumatized

The Sheriff department was called and so were many kids' parents.

* * *

Chris didn't spend an extra minute to think and drove their. When he pulled at the school, the place was already buzzing with cars.

The cops were already there. Chris came and hugged both his daughters, making sure they were safe

"Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home."

"We're okay." Jewel said

"But, dad, the deer and now this?" Allison asked

"I know, I know." Chris nodded

"It can't be a coincidence." Jewel said

"Mr. Argent," the trio turned to see Sheriff approaching them "you wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" Chris asked

"Yeah. All this bizarre animal behavior, it's... you must have seen something like this before, right?"

"I'm not sure why I would or why you would think I would. "

"I'm sorry. I-I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter."

The three Argents skeptically looked at Stiles who had the decency to look away

"Ah, right. Well, not anymore." He replied

"You all right?" Sheriff asked the girls

"Yeah." Allison replied

* * *

"Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into more like beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?" Lydia asked when the Argent sisters were standing near their lockers

"Where's Scott McCall?" A girl approached them. She had dark skin, black hair and was in hospital clothes " You're Allison and Jewel, right?" she asked

"Yeah, how do you know..." Allison began

"where's Scott?" she demanded

"He had to leave. He was supposed to be back in class..." Allison was again cut off when the girl grabbed her wrist and Jewel's

"is he coming back?"

"Hey, easy with the physicality." Jewel said. Then the girl left them abruptly and walked away, checking her surrounding now and again. Jewel checked her wrist, seeing a bruise appear which did not heal

"Ugh. Well, she bruised you." Lydia said, checking Jewel's bruise

"Huh. Me too." Allison checked her

"It's weird. It should have healed" Jewel said "By the amount of magic I'm using, it shouldn't be here"

The three exchanged a look when Chris approached them

"Come on, let's get you three girls out of here. School can wait another day." He said and made them walk out, following himself when Allison stopped

"Sweetheart? Hey. You don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement? We stay in beacon hills, but only if we stay out of this. It's not our problem now. Okay?" Chris said

Allison nodded and looked at Jewel, who assuringly nodded back at her.

* * *

In the evening, Jewel was cooking the dinner, Allison was doing her homework with Lydia, when she felt a presence behind her

"Do you need something?" she asked

"How about some explanations?" Chris asked

"About that. I-" she was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell

"I'll see it" Allison informed and the door opened and closed

"In the kitchen" they heard and door to her room closed and Derek entered the kitchen

"Hey" he tried not to sound very nervous or jumpy. He was an alpha, for crying out loud. What was wrong with him?

Chris eyed Jewel

"I'm not entirely at fault" she retorted

"Okay. So start explaining" Chris crossed his arms

"He marked me"/"We are mated"

Jewel and Derek said at the same time then exchanged a glance

"You two are mated?" Chris coolly asked

"Yes" Jewel meekly answered

"He marked you?"

"Yes" Derek answered

"And you two are bonded?"

"Yes" Derek said

"and are you being safe?"

Jewel head shot up, her cheeks blushing red, eyes wide. Derek looked away, similarly blushing and embarrassed.

"Should I be expecting grandchildren at this age?"

A roar of Allison's and Lydia's laughters came from Allison's room

"Dad!" Jewel exclaimed, embarrassed and blushing the brightest shade of red

"What? I want to know if I should be prepared for-"

"No! We are not having safe s-…I mean we are not having any kids right now" Jewel stammered

"Right now?" Chris asked, amused

"Dad, please. Can we talk about this later?" Jewel pleaded

"Whenever you feel like" Chris chuckled and walked away

"Gosh! This is totally embarrassing" she rubbed her temples

"He had to know" Derek wrapped her arms around her

"Not this way"

"Jewel!" Allison called.

"I'll be back" Jewel replied and left. Once she was into her room, Chris reappeared in the kitchen

"Look, Derek. I'm not one of those fathers who will threaten you to stay away from my daughter or something like that. I know what you mean to her. But if you hurt her, ever, intentionally or unintentionally, I'd kill you the way you can't even imagine. And that's a promise"

* * *

Jewel entered her sister's room and closed the door

"That's for the save, Lis" she exhaled

"Totally cool" Allison beamed "So, should i be expecting nieces and nephews now?"

"Not you too" Jewel frowned

"How about me?" Lydia smirked

"I'm so not answering any of your questions, now" Jewel frowned and reached for Allison's dresser table to take a rubber band when she noticed something. her arm's reflection in the mirror. frowning, she got up and went to her sister and pulled her bruised wridt

"What's it?" Allison asked

"Look." Jewel said, bringing her and Allison's wrists together so their bruises were joined

"I don't know. It doesn't look like much to me." Lydia shrugged

"It looks like a pattern. It has to mean something." Allison noticed

"You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?" Lydia asked

"No, but he might know someone who does." Jewel answered, getting off the bed

"How are you so sure that it means anything at all?" Lydia asked, putting on her coat

"Because that girl wasn't just looking for Scott. It's like she needed to find him." Allison explained

"Like she had to. And that means something" Jewel answered

"You are a witch. Shouldn't you be knowing something?" Lydia asked

"I thought werewolves always change under full-moon. Never knew that they could control themselves. And I also thought a regular bite from a regular wolf also changes you" Jewel answered and picked her coat and another one, throwing it at Allison

"Where are we going?"

"To find Scott" Jewel smiled

* * *

"This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?" Scott asked Allison when the three pooled out of Jewel's car

"You can have that when you two are literally alone. Right now, we have something to show you" Jewel said, interrupting them

* * *

School, next day

"I don't see anything." Derek said

"Look again, you idiot" Jewel frowned and traced her finger over the bruises over their wrists forming a vague shape

"Okay. If we accept that this does tell something, for the sake of argument, how is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott tried

"It's nothing." Derek sighed

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia piped in

"They're trying to help." Scott tried

"Jewel, I can see. But this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack. And she, who brought back my psychopathic uncle back from dead. Thank you very much" Derek frowned pointing at Allison and Lydia

"also known as my sister and my best friend" Jewel growled

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles explained

"Our mother died." Allison said, her voice lightly cracked

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek answered coolly

"Look Derek, if you are so promising to act like such an ass, then so be it. That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Jewel snapped and left out

"You pissed her off" Stiles shrugged as Allison and Lydia left to check on her

* * *

Jewel left her class to go to washroom, when she saw Sheriff and Stiles talk. So she focused her hearing

"Has no one really seen her since last night?" Stiles asked

"No. We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her." Sheriff said

"Me?"

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?"

"Yes!"

Just what the hell was going on?

* * *

Net one was a free period. So Allison and Jewel went to the library and they were joined by Lydia, who was drinking a Starbucks.

"I want one." Lydia said

Jewel looked at her then followed her gaze. The werewolf Twins

"Which one?" Allison asked

"The straight one, obviously." She answered and kept her glass on the table

"They are werewolves" Jewel deadpanned

"And my best friend is the Harry potter and with her sister are werewolf hunters. I think I can handle one for a boyfriend"

Lydia finished her drink and left. Probably to plan something. Jewel sighed and folded her arms on top of the table and rested her head on it.

"Hey" Allison called and Jewel lazily faced her "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

Allison was holding the Starbucks glass and stroking the logo. The sisters exchanged a look and Allison began her search

* * *

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked, walking down the hallway with Stiles

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles argued

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?"

"Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles sighed and faced his best friend

"Then we need Isaac to remember."

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf" Scott smirked

* * *

"You want me to what?" Jewel asked, eyes wide

"Enter his mind and see his memories." Stiles said

"Isaac's mind?"

The two nodded

"You two are my good friends doesn't mean that I'll do any crazy shit you'll ask me to" Jewel narrowed her eyes

"I thought you knew legilimency" Stiles said

"I know it, Stiles. But I've never tried it on any muggle. Or Muggle werewolf, for that matter. Last time I did it on Scott, it almost drained me out. And we are talking about a memory that had Isaac go into trauma. This might result in some great deals of mental damage on him" Jewel said

"So what do we do know?" Scott asked

"Seek someone who knows how to do it without causing any harm" Jewel explained

* * *

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." Deaton explained. Derek and Scott tore open sacks of ice before emptying them in a water tub

"Like being hypnotized." Isaac said

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked

"Very slow." Jewel answered

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked

"Nearly dead"

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac was terrified

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked

"No. No, not really." Isaac stammered

"What?" Stiles asked at the look on Derek's face

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said

"Right. Then Jewel can enter his mind and explore answers for us" Stiles snorted. Jewel rolled her eyes

"I'm with Derek on this one. Do it only if you want to"

Isaac sighed and removed his shirt and got into the tub

The moment Isaac put his head under water, he got back up with a jump, breathing hard

"Get him back under." Deaton said

Derek and Scott tried to put him down water but Isaac struggled, eyes glowing with fangs, growling

"Hold him." Deaton said

"We're trying!" Derek snapped and the two werewolves dunked him down again. It took them time but finally Isaac calmed down under water.

"Good" Jewel smiled

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton said and others nodded. Deaton sighed and looked at the calm Isaac

"Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton asked

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac answered in a calm voice

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again."

Isaac squeezed Derek's hand in fear

"I, I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that."

"Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory."

"I don't wanna do that."

"It's all right." Deaton assured the beta

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac repeated

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said and Isaac visibly relaxed "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?" Isaac explained and then grew attentive

"Isaac? Isaac?"

"Someone's here. Someone's here."

"Isaac, relax."

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" he started panicking again

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Deaton asked

"I hear Boyd. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac answered as others exchanged look

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek said

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

"They're here. They... They..."

"It's all right."

"No."

"Just tell us..."

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac panicked

"This isn't working." Derek muttered and turned to his beta before anyone could stop him "Isaac, where are you?" Derek demanded

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac answered

"Just tell me where you are." Derek asked

"You are confusing him." Deaton said

"I can't see!" Isaac's hold of Derek's hand tightened

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are."

"His heart rate... he could go into shock." Deaton said, himself starting to panic

"Derek, let him go!" Scott said

"Derek. Leave it. or he'll be harmed" Jewel squeezed Derek's shoulders "Derek"

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek asked ignoring others

"A vault!" Isaac sprung back out of the water, taking deep breaths. And looked around "It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." He said and looked around at others grim expressions "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked

"No."

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." Stiles added

"What body?" Isaac asked

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles answered

"She's not dead." Derek shook his head

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." " Jewel softly said, squeezing his shoulder softly. no matter how much she hated the bitch, she never wanted her to die

"Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles added

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles rolled his eyes

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott looked at Isaac

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac answered

"What if that's how Erica died?" Scott asked

"They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome." Stiles said

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek finalized

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said

"He's right. We are talking about a pack of alphas. And we only have one on our side. We are a severe disadvantage. Any time the tables could turn on us, Derek" Jewel added

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Deek said, ignoring what Jewel said

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton asked

"We need a plan." Scott said

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles said, showing a news report on his phone ""Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asked

"It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? Minutes." Stiles smirked

* * *

By the time Jewel reached home, she was tired to her bones. It was about midnight and she knew both the people were sleeping. Removing her block heeled boots, she quietly entered and closing the door behind her quietly tip toed to her her room when she heard a tick and light got switched on

"Is there a reason on why you are so late?"

She winced at the tone and slowly turned around to face-to-face with a frowning Chris Argent, arms folded.

"Jewel" Chris demanded

"I..uh…I guess" she answered, nervously

"Where were you?"

"At Deaton's" she answered

"Why?"

"We…uh…I…." she stammered

"Jewel, we had condition if we wanted to stay anymore in Beacon"

Jewel sighed "I know. It's just…" she sighed again and looked at Chris "We were trying to get Isaac's memory back. There's an alpha pack out there. Erica's dead. Boyd's captured with another girl. And Isaac nearly escaped."

"Jewel" Chris walked to her "I get it why you want to help them. But we are no longer hunters. We denounced all our connections with supernatural. I lost Kate and Victoria. I cannot lose either one of you too"

"You won't" Jewel smiled

"good" Chris smiled and kissed her forehead

* * *

"So mystery girl leaves a bruise on your arms that turns out to be the logo for a bank?" Lydia scoffed, getting off of Allison's car "What's she trying to do? Give us investment advice?"

"Not at this bank. It's been closed for years." Allison said

"Why aren't you telling Scott?" Lydia asked

"Because according to someone, I need to find something real. Which reminds me, um, I can't drive you home today. I have an errand to run after school." Allison said, closing the boot of her car

"First Jewel goes MIA then you abandon me"

"Jewel isn't MIA. She just went to check on Scott and Stiles making sure they don't do something stupid to get themselves killed" Allison answered

* * *

"We are late" Jewel frowned when Stiles and Scott piled into his jeep, outside Stiles' house

"And why did you come here?" Stiles asked

"To make sure you don't do anything reckless" she said

"Reckless as in?" Stiles asked

"Reckless as in doing something stupid and so suicidal that would have me all my work and save your arse. Talks later. School first" Jewel said, starting her car

* * *

"All right, so we meet at Derek's at 5:00 to go over the plan, and then we don't get started until dark." Scott said, revising the plan

"'Kay. What do we do till then?" Stiles asked

"What, right now? We've got English." Jewel answered, getting off her car

* * *

EVENING

Jewel sighed, taking the phone off her ear

"Everything okay?" Derek asked

"Lisa isn't picking up. I've been trying her for the past 10 minutes"

"Maybe she's busy" Derek guessed

"Not this much to ignore my calls" she said

"Hey. Got it!" Scott and Stiles entered the loft

"Okay. You see this?" Stiles showed the map and ran his finger over it "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom."

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..." Stiles wondered

"Look, forget the drill." Derek said

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek deadpanned

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? " he checked Derek's raised fist "That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co..." before he could finish, Derek punched his palm. Stiles wore under his breath at the impact and pressing his hand between his legs, trotted away

"He could do it." Stiles added

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, looking around

"Don't look at me." Peter added "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked

"One of them is already dead." Peter said

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed."

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked

"With pleasure" Jewel said her eyes green

"Easy there princess" Peter said

"Do not call me Princess" Jewel growled but the blue-eyed beta just rolled his eyes

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter said

"I can apparate inside the vault" Jewel said

"No. Let's not take the risk. We don't know what's awaiting for us inside" Derek said "But we might need that backup from you. Element of surprise"

Jewel nodded

"What about you?" Derek asked

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles began

"Not you." Derek snapped and looked at Scott

"Got it." Stiles said

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try." Scot said

"But?" Derek asked

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?" Scott asked

* * *

By the time Derek and Scott left, Jewel left to enter through the main door. But to her surprise, the chain on the main door was broken and there were a pair of bolt cutters nearby.

She bent down and took it. the one scent on it made her go frenzy. Allison.

* * *

She rushed in but after taking necessary precautions. She hid her scent, lowered her heart beat to nearly none. That was one advantage she got from being the Mistress of Death. She could alter her heartbeat, like many animals do while getting into hibernation.

She looked around and wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and walked in. she heard footsteps and pressed herself next to a wall. Three of the alphas walked past her. suddenly the smell of ammonia filled her nose making her grimace. It was too much for her. just as the last female alpha passed, she sighed in relief but stopped when she returned. She looked around and for a second Jewel thought she knew about her. but she just walked past again. She sighed in relief again and waited for them to leave the corridor. Once it was done, she peeked from her cloak when her phone vibrated

"Not now Stiles" she said

" _No. Listen. I'm patching up Scott and Derek. We are in one big trouble_ " Stiles said and something in voice said he wasn't kidding

"' _Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott_." She heard Peter and her heart nearly skipped a beat. She heard some more shuffling

" _Stiles, now is not the best time._ " Scott said

" _Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight_." Stiles explained

" _What does that mean?_ " Scott asked

" _Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months_." Stiles said

" _Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it_." Peter added

"So they are gonna be more stronger" Jewel said

" _More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum._ " Peter said

And Scott hung up

"Crap" Jewel muttered hanging up when she heard a door open and silenced herself

The door in front of her opened and the person she least wanted to see here stepped out. Allison. Her sister checked the corridor, before completely letting herself out. Jewel quickly removed her cloak. The sudden movement made Allison jump but calmed down seeing her adopted sister

"Jewel" Allison gasped

"what are you doing here?" Jewel asked

"Um…..trying to help you and Scott" she said

"Lisa, you don't just jump in trouble to help others. What about analyzing trouble?"

"Well, I couldn't tell Dad or you about it or you would have tried to stop me"

"And that would be for good. Lis, we are facing an Alpha pack. a pack of 5 alphas. This is not the time for stupidities. However," Jewel sighed, sliding her fingers through her hair, "I very much would like to slide this one was a stupid mistake."

"Thanks" Allison smiled

"come on,. It's not over. We need to find Scott and Derek" Jewel said and the sisters rushed out

* * *

They heard fighting which led them to the vault. Two werewolves, completely animal were trying to maul Scott and Derek

"Look out!" Allison yelled when she noticed something. A mountain ash barrier

"No! Don't break the seal!" Jewel pulled her before she could do anything but to her shock, the seal got broke. The girl and Boyd looked at her then rushed out, without harming the two sisters

"Boyd!" Allison called after the runaways but in vain. Derek snarled and headed for Allison angrily

"Don't touch her!" Jewel snarled back, standing between her sister and boyfriend

"What were you thinking?" Derek demanded

"That I had to do something." Allison asked

"She saved our lives." Scott said

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek asked

"You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." Allison snapped which made Jewel slightly wince. Great that was what she needed now. Bad blood between her sister and mate

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek snapped back

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said, eyes getting glassy

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked

"Derek, don't" Jewel growled "Don't utter another word"

"why do you want to always keep her in dark?" Derek demanded

"Maybe because she's the one I have for a family" Jewel snapped

"You cannot always protect her. at least not from what your mother did"

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, looking between the three

"Tell her, Scott, Jewel." Derek said

"What does he mean, Scott? Jewel? What does he mean?" Allison demanded

The two concerned shared a look. They had to tell her now.

* * *

 _Aish_


	2. Fireflies

Jewel slightly panted, hands on her hips as she stood next to Scott. suddenly her phone rang and she answered it, keeping it on speaker for Scott to hear as well, though she knew that he can hear it as well without putting the phone on speaker,

" _You got 'em_?" Derek asked

"We lost them" Scott answered

" _You lost them_?"

"Yeah, we kind of had to." Jewel snapped slightly. she was still pissed at Derek a little, for not trusting her sister and for acting like an ass

" _Wasn't exactly the plan_." Derek snapped back

"We know, which is why we think that we should stick together." Scott interrupted, noticing that the conversation was starting to develop into an argument. Jewel gave him a sour look for suggesting the 'sticking together' part, but she knew, that was what they needed right now

"Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together." Scott added

" _Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?_ " Derek asked

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first." Jewel said as she glanced at the girl and boy who were clung to her. they had somehow narrowly managed to save them from the wolfed out Boyd and now the kids needed to be home

"come on" she said, hanging up and looking at the kids. she raised her head and looked at Scott "You meet Derek at the preserve. I'll drop them off and then I'm heading home. Gotta check on Lis"

"Alright" Scott nodded while Jewel took the kids with her, he left.

* * *

Allison sat alone in her car thinking about the conversation she had with her sister and ex-boyfriend in the bank. she still couldn't believe that Jewel would hide it from her. but then again she herself hadn't been very trustful. for crying out loud, she had almost killed her sister.

 _Flashback (at the bank)_

 _"She tried killing you." she had asked_

 _"Uh, yeah, yeah." Scott nodded_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked the question to both Jewel and Scott. Jewel looked away, guilty or embarased, she couldn't tell._

 _"I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll tell you a-anything that you want to know, but right now..." Scott said_

 _"Just tell me why." unshed tears had pooled in her eyes. she couldn't believe what she heard. her mother had tried killing Scott. and Jewel knew it all along_

 _"I... I couldn't." Jewel finally spoke, breaking her silence "Lisa, I couldn't let that be the last memory that you had of her."_

 _Allison had stood straight, chin up. By then Derek had approached them with Erica's body in his arms._

she won't cry. Not for her mother. Not now. She had mourned. and now she wanted to set things straight. Opening a cabinet in her car, she fished out a silver arrowhead with Argent family symbol. She was going to set things straight.

* * *

Jewel groaned when Allison didn't answer her call for the third time. her heart was beating frenzy and she was worried. God knows what all can Allison end up doing now and it would all be her fault. she internally sighed and picked her phone again to call her sister when it rang. ID said Stiles.

"Hey" she said

" _Hey. where are you?_ " Stiles asked

"Just outside the town. why?"

" _You need to get here. here as in the pool. Lydia and I are waiting_ "

"Wait wha-! Stiles!" but he hung up. she really hated when he did that. With a frustrated sigh, she turned her car 180 degrees and drove to the pool

* * *

she pulled near Stiles' jeep and Lydia's car and walked in

"Wh-" she stopped mid sentence noting the blood, a trembling Lydia and a freaked out Stiles. A very rare combination. And not a good indication.

"What happened?" Jewel skeptically asked

"I found a dead body. that's what happened" Lydia answered, her voice shaking

"Yeah. and she called 911 before she called me" Stiles whined earning a glare from both the red heads

"When did that happen?" Jewel asked, heading for the body

"About 20 minutes before." Lydia answered

"I called Scott. Looks like Boyd and the she-wolf decided to go for a mauling party. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." Stiles complained

"You said that" Lydia pointed "Already"

"Scott asked me to check the body but i refuse to go near it" Stiles said with an eye roll

Jewel let out a snort, but said nothing and walked to the body. She took a whiff and looked around and spotted and silver ring on the guy's finger. a promise ring. she turned and faced the two

"It isn't the wolves. it is something else" she said and Stiles wasted no time in called his bestie. she could hear a sulking in the background

" _It's my fault_ "

she knew who it was. she didn't blame the murder on him or the wolves, but everything else that was going on between them was his fault alright.

"Hey, jewel's here. she's saying it is not the wolves"

" _What_?"

Jewel walked and snatched Stiles's phone, ignoring his complaint

"I don't smell an ounce of wolf smell near or around the pool, let alone the body. it is not a wolf."

" _then what is it_?" Scott asked

"How about Stiles, Lyd and I check this one out and you three head for the wolves."

" _They are way too fast for us track them down. too strong and too rabid_ " Scott said

"Then find someone who can help you"

" _You are busy_ " he said, not getting a clue

"You dumbass, I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about dad"

* * *

Chris groaned as he juggled to put all the grocery in his car's boot and one bag fell down

"It has to be the one with the eggs." Chris muttered. Usually it was Jewel who did the groceries, but with everything that has been going around in their lives, he thought of splitting the house work with her. That would give her more time to spend with Derek and give him things to be busy about and not thinking what had happened

He opened the boot, put the bags in and closed it and in a swift motion, took out his gun and pointed at the person behind him, who was revealed to be none other than Scott

"Uh, hi." Scott greeted

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked as he sat next to Derek in his car, watching the conversation between the beta and a hunter

"Nope." Derek answered

"Me neither." Isaac answered and then glanced nervously at Derek "So your, uh... your sister..."

Derek gave him a 'what the hell?' look

"Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later. It's fine" Isaac slightly nodded and spared one glance at his alpha who gave him a 'Really?' look "Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac nodded and decided to shut his mouth

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name." Chris said, gun aiming at Scott

"Boyd is his last name." Scott said

"What's his first name?"

"Vernon."

"Eh." Chris scoffed

"And Jewel is dating Derek" Scott added "And just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?"

"Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris said

"I get that." Scott answered.

With a heavy sigh, Chris lowered the gun and tucked in under his jacket and walked closer to the beta "Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Turn her into a killer against her own sister. That world... your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father. My daughter was a close call. i could have lost her entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Chris backed a little, heading to his car

"Jewel asked us"

Chris stopped and faced Scott

"She told us that you'd help" Scott added

Chris shook his after a while

"I don't wanna let Jewel down, but I cannot do it, Scott. she's amazing. a great hunter and a great human. she's the help you need, not me"

he never wanted to push his daughter into it, but he knew that Jewel always had a "Messiah Complex" or as her friends said "Saving people thing". he knew no matter how he kept her away from hunting and saving the lives of people, she'd always find a leak and go with it. and somewhere, he supported and admired this quality of her

"Jewel's kinda busy, but um... Do you think you could do me, like, one little, tiny favor?" Scott asked

Chris looked at him weirdly before motioning him to enter his car

* * *

"Left or straight?" Chris asked after a while, driving Scott to his destination

"Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner. That parking lot there." Scott pointed as Chris drove "Yeah, just a little further up, right here."

they both looked outside as the place was lit by the red-blue lights of the cruisers. there also stood an ambulance with a dead body on a stretcher near it, the Sheriff near the body and supposedly the boy's parents. Scott spared one look at Chris and then turned as Chris unlocked the door

"Thanks again for the ride." he was about to open the door but Chris held his arm

"They did this? Boyd and..." Chris asked, still looking outside

"Cora." Scott provided

"Where's the last place you saw them?" Chris looked at Scott

but before either of them could say anything, there was a knock on the window. they looked outside and saw Jewel. Chris unlocked the car and she got in the backseat

"I heard from a birdie that you were back in business" jewel grinned at her dad, who smiled back "Guess you could use another pair of hands and senses"

* * *

Chris threw a bag on the ground around the three wolves. Jewel stood next to him, her quiver of arrows and a bow in hand and another bag around her other shoulder

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked, crouching

"Trying to." Derek answered

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time." Jewel muttered, but everyone heard that. she scoffed and looked away, spotting another pair of prints

Chris spared one last look to his daughter, unsure of her current snappy attitude, but then sighed and looked at the wolves

"There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these..." Chris said

"are Cora's." Isaac said

"Nope." Jewel piped in, joining them, arms folded"They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." she said "There's another pair of prints. Boyd an Cora"

"Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit." Chris said

"So what do we do?" Scott asked

"Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent." Jewel said, glowing her eyes for a brief second

"A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap." Chris continued

* * *

 _Somewhere in the forest,_

Allison pierced her skin with a dagger and let a few drops fall down on the leaves. she checked the direction of the wind and set a trap, a trip wire.

* * *

 _Somewhere else,_

wolfed out Boyd and Cora started running towards the source of the coppery scent they smelled

* * *

"Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." Chris added, tossing one pair towards each wolf. Derek caught his and checked it and then looked at Chris

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek said, flashing his eyes red

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings." Chris said

"Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive. Jewel added

* * *

They all walked over and reached the cliff and overlooked the tiny town of Beacon Hills

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek answered

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Chris asked, looking at Derek, who shook his head. he turned his attention to his daughter

"It's faint but doable. I can track it" she said, earning a nod from Chris

"Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris asked

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott answered

"All right." Chris looked ahead "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked

"No. But there is an important difference to recognize." Chris said

"Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?" Jewel finished, arms still crossed

"We can't kill them." Scott said and Jewel smiled at him

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked

"some of us here are trying to be optimistic" Jewel muttered, but just like every time, everyone heard it. she doesn't even know why she tried to do that when everyone here can hear it, especially things with super hearing but she couldn't resist giving sarcastic comments, especially on Derek's expense

"Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?" Chris asked

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris said

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac suggested

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott asked

"even if someone is there" jewel said "We just have to make to keep them away"

* * *

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." Chris explained, plugging one to the ground and pressing the on button "Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear."

"God, no kidding!" Isaac muttered

Both the hunters looked up to see all the three wolves clutching their ears in pain

"how come you are alright?" Isaac asked jewel, who seemed fine

"Perks of not being a werewolf" she smiled, opening the boot of her father's car

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked, holding two emitters

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris said, hanging each one of them two emitters

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked

"It's going to work." Scott said

"It'll work." Derek nodded

"Good" Jewel said and Chris closed the boot

"Their scent is towards the eastern side. My best guess, they are using the school way to get in town" she said "And they almost breached the boundary"

"So let's get to work" Chris said

* * *

Isaac ran in a particular direction and planted an emitter on the ground, switching it on.

Chris drove by and pinned an emitter to the the ground.

Derek rushed and threw an emitter which stuck at a branch of a tree.

Jewel stopped and looked around, taking a whiff then shifted back to her human form and planted an emitter. from there she could see the faint lights of the school and hoped badly that no one was in there

Scott jumped down a school bus and planted an emitter just outside the school

* * *

"And the hunted becomes the hunter."

Derek looked up from his crouched position and noticed Peter coming out of the shadows

"You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?"

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek snapped. A smirk-like smile grew on Peter's face for a brief second before it vanished

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors."

"Cora's alive." Derek said

"I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop her."

"Sure you can. By killing her... Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault, and not up here, out in the open, doesn't change his plan. It just means that Boyd and Cora are gonna kill a few innocent people first."

"And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?"

"Unless you're okay killing your own."

"What's with you and your fetish of killing people?"

both the wolves turned to find Jewel crashing their small reunion

"Excuse me?" peter gave her an exasperated look

"You heard me" she said

"I can catch them." Derek put in

"Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott and.." he looked at Jewel "..her deal with it. Let them be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves."

"You do have a fetish of killing people, you know that?" Jewel said, walking over "I'd really suggest you keeping your mouth shut unless you wanna help. But then again, you are as useful now as you were dead. So, better not really coming in our way or i wont mind shooting you"

she gave him a quick smile, crouched and switched the emitter on, gave a look at Derek and then walked away

* * *

"Hey" Jewel said as she joined the other outside the school. Scott looked behind her with a slight expression of surprise

"What' he doing here?" Chris asked, noticing the same

"Oh he?" Jewel said sparing a look to the concerned man "Peter's lending a hand"

Peter snorted at the comment but said nothing. once everyone there, they all took their positions, waiting for their two wolves. Isaac stood outside, Derek inside, Jewel near the first floor windows, Chris in his car and Scott with Chris

"Oh, great." Isaac muttered when he heard growling behind him. with an internal sigh, he turned and spotted both the wolves. his eyes glowed, claws out, ready to put up a fight, but before he could do anything, Chris flashed his car's headlights on the wolves

"Come on." Chris yelled

distracted, the wolves ran off. the appeared just outside the hallway Derek was in but jumped over, surprising everyone. everyone got out, shocked

"They're not going through the school. They're going over it." Scott said

Chris looked up at Jewel. she nodded and jumped over, entering the school compound

* * *

"The red doors, someone has to get them open." Chris said

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott said

"I'll go."Chris said, showing his taser "Jewel is already on it"

"No. I'm faster." Isaac said and ran off.

* * *

Jewel jumped a wall and landed, crouch. she looked up and found someone. slightly frowning, she walked over when a couple of growls got her attention. Cora and Boyd had entered the premises. the next thing she noticed was a flash grenade. And she was not the one to shoot it. she looked at the figure she had earlier noticed and found it to be sister.

with a small smile, Jewel pulled her grenade arrows and shot near the wolves to distract them, grabbing Allison's attention. Jewel smirked at her sister. Allison smiled back and joined her sister. the sisters managed to herd them inside and Isaac closed the door after them. he glanced up noticing both the sisters. Jewel gave him a small smile before she ran off.

Isaac and Allison shared one long lasting look, before Allison left

* * *

Jewel was about to join others when she smelled one thing. a different smell. none familiar. she followed the scent and it led her to her English class. the table light was on. a few papers were scattered on the table. She walked to the table and checked it. one paper had something written that she had no interest in reading. something caught her eyes. she swiped her finger on the page and found the ink wet. some one was in the school. and it was most propably her english teacher. Great!

* * *

Jewel followed her teachers scent and as the scent went to the basement, she started panicking. she could hear growls. so it was either Scott and Derek or Boyd and Cora were in the boiler room.

She rushed and entered the storage room with all the stationary supplies. She got a view of her teacher and quickly putting her weapons on the floor, she briskly walked to her teacher and kept a hand on her shoulder, earning a small yelp from the concerned teacher

"Ms. Agent!" Blake gasped, hand on her chest "You scared me"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to" she gave her a weak smile

"What are you doing here?" Blake asked

"I..uh..." she could hear the growls getting closer "I and my boyfriend thought it would be a good place for date. the empty school, you know" she lied with a nervous laugh "And we brought a...a dog with us. and t-the mutt is missing"

"O...kay" Blake gave her a weird look

"And i just saw in your room. and considering i don't have a key for it, would you mind releasing..my dog. It's kinda stupid and i have no idea how it got there" she nervously laughed as she heard the heartbeats and growls nearing "Please. my boyfriend's waiting for me outside. and my dad would be worrying. we have to get back"

Blake gave her long look, but for god's sake, she didn't leave.

* * *

Scott and Derek had just closed the door to the boiler room, trapping Boyd and Cora inside. while Derek settled in the corner, all tired up, Scott resed his head against the cool metal door

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked

"Heartbeats."

"Both of 'em?"

"Actually... Three of them. "

* * *

"Look, Ms. Blake. i need to go home and it w-" before she could finish that, something caught her leg and pulled her into the boiler room, earning a small scream from Blake.

she managed to look behind her and it was wolf Boyd. Just Great!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as Derek stood against the door

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek said

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you."

"That's why I'm going in alone."

Derek opened the door and entered and Scott closed it quickly behind

* * *

Jewel managed to face Boyd and she kicked him hard. he stumbled back a little, but managed to get his composure by the time Jewel stood up, dagger ready in hand. she turned and found Blake staring at her in surprise and shock

"You need to leave right now! Now! Run!" she yelled. but the stupid teacher just closed the thin metal door and hid.

Jewel's senses were on guard, looking for any other danger in the room.

Jewel turned and did a roundhouse kick, kicking Cora, who was just about to attack her. but while she was busy with Cora, Boyd attacked her. he swiped his claw against her upper hip and she cried in pain. before she could collect herself, Cora growled and slashed at her, which she narrowly escaped but resulted in hitting a thick metal pipe against her head. a spike of pain erupted from there. gritting her teeth, she reached and touched her head wound. it was bleeding. excellent! that was what she needed. injured and vulnerable, not to mention bleeding, in front of two psychotic werewolves.

her vision started getting blurry and she could see Boyd nearing her but suddenly something pushed them out of the way. the last thing she remembered was Derek's bright red alpha eyes before everything blacked out

* * *

Blake saw Derek. he seemed different..inhuman. and she noticed Jewel unconcious. she wanted to help the girl but every fibre in her body told her to stay put. and she obliged

* * *

Derek tried hard off holding his two betas, and trying to keep them away from his injured mate. why Jewel always had to be in the middle of such situations?

but somehow the betas managed to have an upper hand on him. they kept on slashing him, clawing him as he held them both. the only thing at that time that went though his mind was protecting his mate, his Jewel. that was what mattered to him the most at the moment.

he knew that they were going through a rough patch for the first time after the whole Erica incident, but wasn't it his fault. yes, he had trust issues with her sister but he never tried adjusting and amending his ways a little.

Even Jewel forgave Allison for shooting her almost dead, then why couldn't he? maybe he was scared? maybe he hated her. but that only seemed to attract Jewel's hatred for him. and he didn't want that. the least he could do was try to build a friendly bridge between him and the Argents. For Jewel's sake.

* * *

"Scott! The sun's coming up!" Isaac rushed into the boiler room, yelling. Scott opened the door without wasting another second and both of them entered. they slowly went around and finally spotted Derek, on his knees, his shirt all bloody and torn. the two betas were lying near him, not moving. both their breaths hitched, imagining the worst, when to their relief Derek raised his head. he seemed tired and beaten, but who could blame him

"Jewel's injured. I'll take care of her. Take these two out" Derek said as he struggled to stand, but managed. he walked to his girlfriend's unconscious form and lifted her in a bridal style, taking her out of the place.

no one noticed Blake in the other room. once everything went silent, Blake slowly got up and left, traumatised

* * *

 _Hospital_ ,

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles covered heather's dead body

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles sighed

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Stiles said, wiping the sweat off his face "This is all Jewel's forte, but i might have a clue"

when Scott gave him a look, he proceeded "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." Stiles explained

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices." Stiles answered

* * *

"Ouch!" Jewel winced with a hiss as the small needle pierced her skin. she opened her eyes and looked at Melissa, who was still stitching her injuries "Sure you cannot use any anaesthetic?"

"Sorry, honey, but who knows what kind of complications can general anaesthetics lead to with your body" Melissa answered, curving the needle out of her flesh, again, as she winced

"Are you kidding me?" Jewel muttered

"Nope. you are a witch. god knows what many potions are running through your veins right now along with your magic. so, I don't really wanna take a chance" Melissa answered snapping the thread and putting the thread through the needles eyes again for the last claw cut

"You are behaving like these are your first stitches" Melissa chuckled, but when Jewel didn't respond, Melissa looked at the red head

"These are my first stitches" she answered

"So..you never got stitched before?" Melissa asked, surprised

"Usually my magic heals my injuries sooner or later. by this time, they should have been half healed. but for some reason, ever since i met that girl in the school, I'm not able to heal myself" Jewel said, her voice slightly cracking with pain "and it is scaring me"

Melissa gave the red head one motherly smile. she knew what had happened to her adoptive mother last years and Scott had told her what had happened to her real mother. Jewel was scared. and she needed love and support the most, right now.

Melissa squeezed her hand softly,

"But until your magic returns, you have to deal with medical science" Melissa smiled. Jewel gave her a grin, and then winced when Melissa pierced her skin, again. her one hand went against the wrap around her head for the head injury and she clutched the table with the other, hoping the pain to end soon.

* * *

 _Aish_


	3. Unleashed

Jennifer Blake walked into the school when she heard something. slightly terrified, she started walking quickly and entered her classroom, before closing the door. she rested her head against the door for a while and then took deep breaths, calming herself. She turned and yelped when she saw a man there

"Who are you?" she asked, picking a stick fro the nearby table "What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?"

"I was gonna see if you were okay." he answered

"Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a long time." she rambled and then sighed. he just looked down with a small smile and then walked forward to grab the stick

"I think you're gonna be okay."

"Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say."

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for mccarthyism?"

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't."

Derek just smiled at her, returned the stick to her and walked to the door

"Who are you?" she asked again, just as he was about to leave

"I'm Derek." he said, looking over his shoulder

"Jennifer."

Derek just smiled and left

* * *

"I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog." Scott said as he wore his lacrosse clothing

"Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?" Stiles asked, putting on his hoodie

"How can someone determine if someone is 'virginal'?" Jewel asked, sitting on the bench, next to the boys

Scott chuckled, but answered anyway "No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy." Scott and Jewel both broke into laughters while Stiles frowned, making them lose their laughter

"Laugh a little stiles" Jewel chuckled and he gave her another bored look. Scott sighed

"No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing."

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have s*x, like, right now. Someone needs to have s*x with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to s*x me right now!" and Stiles slammed his locker door

"All right, I'll do it."

stiles screamed in surprise and looked at Danny behind him, who looked at him with an amused smile

"What?" Stiles asked

"Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle."

"Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding." Danny chuckled and walked away

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?" Stiles yelled after him.

Jewel's dam of laughter finally broke and she fell on the seat laughing hard and then suddenly winced

"What?" Scott aksed

"I think i got one of stitches reopened" she winced "I better get something in me to heal it" she stood up and winced again

"Here" Scott reached and grabbed her hand. back veins appeared for a few minutes after which he pulled

"Thanks" Jewel smiled and walked out just as Isaac entered. they both shared a smile and Jewel left

* * *

Jewel sighed as she finished the third vial of the healing potion. she could feel her body healing. with a slight groan, she turned and leaned against the locker

"You alright?" she turned and found it to be Blake

"Ms. Blake" Jewel got up and stood straight

"I never got to thank you for last night" Blake smiled

"No. no it's alright" Jewel dismissed then looked at her "Mind if i ask something?"

Blake shook her head

"What do you remember?"C

"Well, i remember seeing you. and then two people trying to kill you, until Derek came"

"You know Derek?" Jewel asked

"He came to check up on me this morning. How do you know him?" Blake asked in return

"He's my boyfriend" she answered

Blake nodded "Alright then, take care, Ms. Argent"

Jewel nodded at her as Blake left. once out of sight, she picked her bag and left

* * *

Pulling in front of Derek's loft, she walked in to his apartment. the moment she entered, Derek was standing nearby, arms crossed and Cora was training

"You're not done healing." Derek said

"Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." Cora answered, getting down and starting to do push ups

"Then sit."

Jewel raised her brow. the stubbornness must run in the family. she walked in as both the werewolves looked at her

"Hey" she greeted Derek

"Hey" he smiled back

"do you have minute to talk?" she asked

Derek spared one glance at Cora, who was looking at them weirdly, but nodded and they walked to Derek's bedroom

"What's it?" he asked, settling on the bed. Jewel came and sat opposite to him

"I..I wanted to say I'm sorry" she said

"for what?" Derek asked

Jewel sighed "You know, Derek" she smiled "But sill, for acting like a bitch and snapping at you and all. i know it was hard for you after what happened months ago and i should have expected that you won't get well with Lisa. but, i just kinda expected everything to be picture perfect and that's my fault. You..i should have given you both some space"

she sighed again and looked at the fingers "and i should have told her. About mom. but i didn't want her to have any of mom's last memory that made her seem bad. and I...I just wanted to protect her. from what? i got no idea. maybe from mom's memories. maybe from hurting herself. maybe from my guilt." she took a breath "Y-You were right. i can not always protect her. but i don't wanna stop trying. she's one of the closest people i call family and sister or not, she's always been like a daughter to me. and i cannot see her hurt"

she sighed again "And i know sometimes my bi-" she looked up at Derek and found him smiling at her

"What?" she asked

"Does anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you ramble?" he asked, chuckling, making her frown

"Damn it, Derek, I'm trying to vomit my feelings and emotions here and.." she paused when he chuckled again and grinned at her "You know what? i think i came here for no reason"

before she could stand up, Derek held to her arm

"Hey" he softly said, while she just frowned

"Look, i get it. apology accepted. and i was not innocent either. i did things to make you...bitchy. intentionally. and well, as far as your family is concerned, I'm trying to come in terms to this new setting. that's all" he smiled and shifted closer to her "and it's good. we talked. and we on the same page?"

"I guess, yeah" Jewel nodded

"Okay then" Derek smiled and captured her lips for a kiss. for a second Jewel didn't respond, but eventually she did. her bag fell on the floor, as they adjusted their bodies close to each other. her hands combed through his black hair, while his removed her jacket and then her top. she managed to take his shirt off and pushed him towards the bed, throwing her one leg over him. she held to his face while the kiss deepened, straddling him. but before they could proceed further, there was a knock on the door, which had them separate quickly and pick up their clothes.

the door opened when Derek was dressed and Jewel was taking her hair out of her top and Cora peeked in

"everything alright?" she asked, seeing both of them kinda jumpy

"Yeah. of course" Jewel answered

"Everything's fine" Derek said

Jewel picked her jacket and her bag

"I'll see you later, then" she smiled at Derek, who smiled and nodded back. he leaned and kissed her quick, before she turned and with a smile at Cora's, walked out. just outside the door, she stopped, masked her scent and lowered her heartbeat and stuck to the wall, listening

"What do you want, Cora?" Derek asked

"Oh i just came to ask if you are gonna help me go after them? But apparently you are too busy" she scoffed and then she heard footsteps. they had moved down to the lobby

"Jewel is not like other hunters" Derek reasoned

"Derek, she's a hunter. not to mention an Argent. do you have any idea what happened to the last Argent with who you rolled in bed?"

Jewel slightly winced at the mention

"Well yeah, this girl saved my life. mine and my packs"

"She's just trying to earn your trust. once she does that, she gonna kill you"

"No she'll not""

"and how come are you so sure?"

there was a pause

"Because i marked her"

there was another pause

"You did what?"

"I love her. and she loves me. i found a suitable mate in her. that's it. end of story" Derek snapped

"end of story?" Cora snapped, then chuckled "I came back for this?" she scoffed "I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the hales, was building a pack. Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Derek answered

"and after all this, i come here to look for you and find you in a bed with a hunter. who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Jewel's heart almost skipped a beat when she heard that. she knew Cora might not trust her, but all this, this was too much. with a sigh to herself, she turned and left, to finish her day at the school

* * *

"Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you." Scott explained to isaac as the two walked down the corridor to his locker. apparently one of the twin werewolves beat the other down and stuck the guilty card on Isaac, earning him detention from Harris

"It's not just me." Isaac said, looking at someone. Scott followed his vision and found twin-1 with Lydia, so he focused his hearing

"What about tonight?"

"Nope. Studying." Lydia answered, closing her locker

"I could help you."

Lydia leaned and crossed her arms

"Do you have an IQ higher than 170?"

"Okay. You could help me." he said making Lydia scoff

"Tonight then?" he asked. Lydia just patted his chest and left. twin-1 smirked at Scott and left. a growl almost escaped him

"What?" Scott asked feeling Isaac's glare on him

"Now they're getting to you." he chuckled and was about to leave when the doors opened and Jewel walked in. she seemed to be deeply in thought and not really noticing her surrounding. both the wolves exchanged looks and Scott walked to her

"Hey" he touched her arm, making her jump

Scott raised his hands in a placating manner knowing one of her hands was in reach to her gun that was somehow hidden in her jacket

"Don't do that ever again" she panted and exhaled

"Sorry. but you okay?" Scott asked

"Why?" she asked

"You really seemed out of place right now" Isaac explained

"Guess I'm alright" she said, slightly nodding "Do any of you where Lisa is?"

"Haven't seen her since morning" Isaac shook his head and so did Scott

"alright" she nodded "I have a algebra class after lunch."

"you heading for the cafeteria?" Scott asked

"I'm not hungry. Maybe..maybe I'll sit with Stiles on this one. see what all he got"

"Alright" Scott nodded and the three dispersed

* * *

Allison and Isaac walked into the janitors closet and Isaac kept the door open. kept both headed for the same direction and butted their heads slightly

"sorry" Allison said

isaac didn't reply just checked on the door

"Are you okay?" she asked, keeping some stuff on the racks

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just... Not a big fan of small spaces." Isaac replied keeping the bleach bottles "You know, just wanted to pass this on,...Jewel was looking for you"

"Jewel?"

"Yeah. she seemed pretty stressed out. asked me and Scott if we saw you"

"Oh" she answered, unsure of why her sister was looking for her

* * *

Jewel walked into the cafeteria and took a seat opposite to Stiles

"Hey" Stiles greeted her and she just gave him a small smile

"You alright?"

"I'm, kinda"

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked

Jewel gave him a look "It's nothing big. anyway, the four murders?"

"Yeah. spoke to Dad. FBI's coming in"

"That was what we needed" she sarcastically answered

"They think that this is all a serial killer" Stiles added

"Maybe it is. just with a twist, you know. supernatural serial killer. you know a family of beautiful and pale people moving in and joining our school ar so not gonna surprise me" she scoffed

"You've seen twilight?" Stiles asked

"Lisa was a big...fan before she got to know the reality" she said "anyway. we got three virgins. what about Kyle? was he virgin?"

"Well, i spoke to his girlfriend and it turns out he wasn't a virgin." he snorted

"and?" she raised her brow with amusement

"i got slapped" he meekly admitted

"It's alright" she assured, holding his hand

"But i did find something" he said

"What?"

"Kyle was in Junior ROTC" he said

"ROTC as in air force or something, right?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked seeing she got a 'I know what's going around' look "You know what this is all about?"

"Meybe. i need to hit the books tonight just to b-" she stopped mid sentence and looked out

"You hear that?"

"What's it?" he asked, ready to get up

"you stay here" she said, getting up "I'll check"

* * *

she turned to the basement as her heart speed increased. she could hear her sister and a werewolf, resulting in fastening her pace. she heard banging against a wending machine. she didn't remember one being there, ever.

then she heard her sister scream "Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!"

without wasting a moment, she blasted off the winding machine and kicked the door open. a apir of hands flew and plucked Isaac off Allison, pinning him to the ground. Jewel rushed to her sister as Scott growled at Isaac

"Isaac!"

Isaac's growls lessened, and his eyes turned back. he got up and sat against the wall, panting.

Jewel quickly began checking her sister's wounds

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Allison assured as Jewel noticed some gash on her hand which was quite bleeding

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that." Isaac panted

"I'm okay." Allison assured Scott, who looked at her, worried

"I'm so sorry." Isaac repeated.

Jewel turned to him and snarled, her eyes slightly glowing, when Allison pulled her back "It's not his fault."

Jewel backed down and looked at Scott

"Is he gonna be alright?" she asked

"Guess so" he answered

"I guess now we know they want to do more than get any one of us angry." Jewel said, letting go of Allison's hand

"They want to get someone hurt." Scott said

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked

"Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry." Scott said smirking at Jewel, who smirked back

* * *

"You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia, every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's dead baby day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is dead baby day, yay!" Stiles rambled as he walked with Lydia down the corridor

"Why are you telling me this?" Lydia asked

"Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins." Stiles said, making her stop and look at him "You don't know about the twins?"

"Alphas?" Lydia asked

"Ethan and Aiden." Stiles said

"Oh, yeah." Lydia said, breaking her composture "Yeah, I knew about them. Jewel did tell me, yeah"

"Okay, okay, good. So look, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know, maybe it's three people who own little dogs."

"I own a little dog." Lydia said, looked at him then sighed "I am not getting rid of my dog!"

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?"

"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying."

"Wha-okay, so what, I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?" Stiles asked. Lydia stopped again and looked at him

"Wither?"

"You know what I mean. Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way."

"Maybe it's not your job. You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so... Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like my dad?"

"No, I mean your dad." Lydia said and walked off "The sheriff!"

* * *

The bell rang as Jewel crouched next one of the bikes, hot wiring it

"How long is this gonna take?" Isaac asked, getting impatient, standing next to Allison

"Patience. patience. patience" Jewel answered and she it off a wire with her teeth and then a few seconds later the engine spurred to life. she got up and dusted her pants, while Isaac mounted the bike

"Okay." Allison began, nearing him "Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping. Try not to crash." she smiled, pulling back from him and standing next to her sister. Jewel pulled her phone and clicked a picture and pocketed it

"There, done that." Isaac smiled and sped off. both the sister looked at him with a smirk and high-fived

"I better leave" Jewel smiled, and ran off, picking her bag

* * *

"Okay, everyone." Jennifer entered the class just as Jewel did

"I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest, I want to get out of here too." Blake finished. Jewel came and sat behind scott and passed him a bag. she looked at the twins and did a two finger salute with a smirk and leaned back on her seat

the twins looked at Scott as he took something, some big gear from his bag and kept it on the table and both the alphas' back got straight

"Looks kind of important." he said and took out another gear with two wires protuding from it

"I have no idea what that thing does." Jewel leaned in and whispered, knowing they'd hear it. she then turned to Scott "Do you?"

"Not really. no" he shrugged. the four hear an engine rev outside. suddenly twin-1 got up

"Wait. Aiden, don't!" Twin-2 yelled but Twin-1 ran off. Jewel and Scott exchanged a smirk. this was gonna be fun.

* * *

they waited for a few minutes till the engine rev was just outside the class, and Blake went outside to check along, kids following her. she, Allison and Scott met with Isaac outside and Twin-1 holding his bike.

Blake filtered through the crowd and looked at him incredulously "You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

Twin-1 looked at them.

Allison laughed lightly behind Jewel, whose arms were folded. she reached and shook hands with both the boys. Mission accomplished

* * *

Jewel smiled as she entered the car, Allison already in the passenger seat

"Aren't you on time" Jewel chuckled, starting the car

Allison just shrugged

after while of silence, she spoke "I..uh..I was with Isaac earlier"

"Isaac?" jewel asked

"Yeah. we got lunchtime detention together" Allison said, rolling her eyes

"What did you do?" Jewel asked, chuckling

"I might have slept in my french class" Allison said, embarrassed. Jewel slightly laughed but stopped seeing her sister frown

"I thought you stabbed someone with a dagger or something" she chuckled, but Allison's frown deepened, "You still have the dagger on you, don't you? the one i gave you?"

Allison rolled her eyes again and took out her bracelet and flicked it as it turned into a dagger. she twisted it, getting it to its former position and slipped it n her hand

"So Isaac told me that you were looking for me" Allison said

"I was" Jewel answered, pulling outside the apartment

"What happened?"

"did Scott's mom hate you or something?" Jewel asked, skeptically

"No. At least I don't think so. why?"

"Cora doesn't like me. she's like, not even ready to trust me" Jewel said, opening the door of the house

"where's dad?"

"He had some business in next state" Jewel answered "And i mean security consultancy and ammo. no hunting"

Allison nodded, sitting on the kitchen counter as Jewel explored the fridge

"And how do you know about Cora hating you?"

"Because, sis, i was at Derek's"

"Reason i didn't see you for two periods" Allison said, earning her a shrug from her sister "And?"

Jewel got out of the fridge and looked at her, holding a glass bowl, which she kept on the counter next to her sister

"she said she didn't trust me. and when Derek mentioned that he marked me, she got pissed. asked him who he was and what he did to her brother. you know, all this makes me feel like I'm some kind of house destroyer. breaking the beautiful sunshines and rainbows relations between two siblings just so that i can be with the boy i love. ~Cliche~"

Allison chuckled "Then maybe you should talk to Cora about it"

"About what?" she asked, setting a pan on the stove and pouring some oil "she reminded him what happened last time what happened when he was in bed with an Argent"

Allison winced. After the big reveal in the start, jewel had let her through the whole family business. including some secrets. like those of Kate. and she was more disgusted by what her aunt did than before.

"Really?" Allison asked

"Yeah" Jewel said

* * *

 _At night,_

Jewel opened Allison's room door

"Hey" Allison looked at her sister, sitting in front of the TV

"The dinner's ready. and i made some extra. So I'm driving to Derek's"

"Planning on night stay?" Allison asked, with a teasing smile

"No"

"That's what you said last time. No worries, i can handle myself alone" Allison dismissed her

"Sure?" Jewel asked

"Yup. now go"

* * *

Just before Jewel entered Derek's loft, she heard some yells

"Just get out." Derek said

"Derek, please." Isaac begged

"Get out."

"Come on."

and the next she knew, something shattered. something made of glass

"Go!" Derek growled. she waited for a few seconds, breath hitched. a few moments later Isaac came out, bag in hand. he stopped when he saw her, just centimeters away

"I'm sorry" she whispered "Go to Scott" she said

"It's okay" Isaac smiled at her and left

Jewel took a breath and entered

"what was that all about?" she demanded, keeping the dinner on the couch and heading for her mate

"i wanted him to leave" Derek said

"Yeah. i pretty much heard that. but you are his legal guardian, Derek" she argued

"not anymore" Derek answered, filling a glass with whiskey.

"Okay. since when do you drink?" Jewel crossed her arms. Derek just gave her a look

"Look, last time we fought, we kept on snapping at each other in front of people and it took a session of 'apologizing' sex for us to get on track. so, what's with you these days?"

Derek sighed and walked to her, keeping the glass on the table

"Is it the alpha pack?" she asked

Derek nodded

"Is there a reason i can still smell blood in this place?"

Derek nodded, and retold her what had happened. her reaction was asking to remove his shirt and checking the wound herself. it was almost healed. she ran her cold fingers on the wound, making a shiver run down his spine. she took her hand off and he pulled his shirt down

"I'm sorry" she whispered, looking at him

"You have nothing to apologize about" Derek smiled

"maybe if i was here.." she began but he cut her off

"You cannot be everywhere, Jewel. It's alright. I'm okay"

She nodded as she linked her tears away

"I..uh..I brought dinner" she said and fetched the dinner she had packed

"smells good" Derek smiled, making both of them chuckle "I'll get the plates. you get Cora"

Jewel nodded and turned to find the beta when Cora emerged from behind a wall. Jewel smiled at her, but Cora didn't return a smile. it hurt a little to Jewel, but she said nothing.

Derek returned with plates. A while later and she sat down with the siblings for dinner.

Derek and Jewel went into an conversation. About her schooling, magic, his upcoming strategies to battle the new enemy and how Jewel could incorporate herself in them. Derek tried hard to get Cora into the conversation, but that night she decided to be one with less words.

* * *

after dinner, Cora retired to her room, while the other two to his room

"I'm sorry about Cora" Derek said

"You know we should apologizing to each for each and everything" Jewel chuckled, standing near him "Besides, i get her behavior. I'm not really hurt"

"Good" Derek nodded

"thank you" jewel smiled

"We should stop saying thank you too" Derek chuckled. she chuckled adn then walked to him and pressed her lips to him. she stepped forward, hends locked behind his neck, while Derek too steps behind, hands tightly around her waist. she broke the impact and pushed him on the bed, with a smirk and got over, straddling him. she took off her top she was wearing earlier that day, revealing her black bra. she rested her hands on his cheeks

"We never got to finish what we started earlier, did we?" she asked

"Nope" Derek answered, taking his shirt off as they began kissing again, Jewel on top of him.

Jewel smiled into the kiss, as she felt his hands try to get her pant off too

"I love you" she smiled

"Me too. I love you too" Derek smiled

* * *

 _Aish_


	4. Frayed

Jewel yelped and let out a small cry as she tried to stretch herself

"Hey" Allison looked at her through the rear-view mirror, worry covering her face

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked, equally worried

"I'm fine" she answered

"You shouldn't have come, Jewel. you should be at home right now. resting and healing" Allison frowned

"and let you two alone with chasing four ticking time-bombs in the bus? puh-lease" Jewel scoffed

"Jewel, let's be a little practical here" Lydia said "You are badly wounded. your magic is somehow not working. and you are not healing"

"I'm okay" Jewel answered "Besides its not like i can apparate home"

"We can call Derek" Allison suggested

"No. he's busy. I'm alright"

Jewel knew neither Allison nor Lydia bought none of her 'I'm fine's but that was least of her worries right now

"At least try to grab some shut eye" Allison said

Jewel gave a look at her younger worried sister and turning away slightly, tried to sleep

* * *

Jewel raised her head from the ground. covered in dirt and blood, she tried to get the look around. she noticed two people-werewolves- fighting near the big hold on the floor and Derek lying perfectly still on the other side of the same hole. worried and tensed, she weakly got up and limped her way to her mate.

suddenly something-someone-stabbed her behind and then the claws removed. she managed to get a look. Kali. She anticipated falling on the cold hard floor but before she could hit the ground, someone caught her. a small smile crept to her lips as she looked at the person but before she could do anything, Kali punched the person and the next feeling can only be described as free fall and everything turned black

* * *

Jewel woke up with a start but apparently neither of the two teens in front noticed her waking up, busy in their own conversation

"Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?" Allison asked

"That depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?" Lydia said

"Yeah, I should back off."

"Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?"

"Well, after it happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight. Him and Jewel both"

"Hm."

"And by the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door."

"For what?"

 _Flashback, Allison's room_

 _"I found it outside of the school, right where Isaac got Boyd and Cora to turn back." Scott said, showing an arrow_

 _"How do you know it's not from the archery team?" Allison asked_

 _"We don't have an archery team." Scott chuckled_

 _"Oh." Allison said, embarrassed_

 _"And even if we did, they probably wouldn't be using military grade armor-piercing titanium arrowheads. I looked it up." he said tapping the arrowhead_

 _"Maybe it's one of Jewel's." Allison shrugged_

 _"I thought you guys had some kind of agreement where you three stay out of all this." Scott said_

 _"Is that why you came here? To tell me to stay out of this?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Okay. Well, I can take care of myself." Allison got up from the bed and stood in front of Scott_

 _"I know. But these guys, Allison, if you didn't notice, they're pretty terrifying. Plus, they have some serious advantages, like superhuman strength."_

 _"You're pretty strong, and I can handle you."_

 _"Me?" Scott chuckled_

 _"You don't think I'd have a chance against you?"_

 _"I didn't say that."_

 _"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow."_

 _"Okay, well, what if you didn't have it? I still have super strength."_

 _"I have skills and training."_

 _"I have claws."_

 _"I'm smarter."_

 _"Well, I'm faster."_

 _"Prove it..." Allison smirked_

A sudden groan brought her back to the present and both the girls looked at Jewel. their car crossed a speed breaker, making Jewel wince harder

"Was it a nightmare?" Allison asked

Jewel didn't answer

"Please tell me you brought some healing potions" Lydia pleaded

"Lisa's bag"

Allison handed her to Lydia who quickly scuffled through it and pulled out a vial and handed it to jewel, who finished it.

"show me the wound" Lydia said

"I'm o-"

"You are anything but okay and fine, alright. I'm not buying even a single shit you are selling. just show me the wound"

With a sigh, Jewel lifted her tank top. her older stitches were re-reopened. there was another big gash on her stomach and none of it was healing

"that's it. I'm calling Derek" Allison declared

"No. Lisa, no. Don't. He's busy" Jewel said and Allison gave her a pleading look but she shook her head "I'll be fine. okay?" Allison nodded and focused her driving and following the bus

"i just can't believe Cora and peter are dead. I can't believe Cora died because of me" Jewel muttered as another tear escaped her eyes

* * *

 _Derek's Loft_

 _"I know where they are." Scott said, entering Derek's loft_

 _"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek said, looking at the hunter in the room_

 _"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said_

 _"And I met Duke this morning in the elevator" Jewel crossed her arms_

 _"Then they want you to know." Scott said_

 _"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter shrugged_

 _Scott looked down on all the stuff on the table_

 _"What is this?" Scott asked_

 _"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained_

 _"You're going after them?" Scott asked_

 _"trust me. I'm not too thrilled about the idea too" Jewel said_

 _"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek said, looking at Scott_

* * *

"Jewel, for god's sake let me call Derek to take you home" Allison begged

"Lisa, you say that one more time and I'm gonna make you chicken for the next whole week" jewel threatened but it didn't sound as effective as it did in her head.

"you are bleeding" Lydia deadpanned, looking at her "Again"

Allison stopped seeing the long line of traffic and turned to face her sister. her yellow tank top was red with the bleeding

"don't you dare say you are good" Allison frowned

"Lis, I'm fine. really" Jewel assured "Look, I've been bad and I have survived. I can live this down too"

* * *

 _Derek's Loft_

 _"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Jewel." Derek said_

 _"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked_

 _"They won't even see it coming." Boyd said_

 _"Why is the default plan always murder?" Jewel asked raising her brow "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"_

 _"I second that" Scott nodded_

 _"You both never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you? Not that I disagree with them." Peter said_

 _"I do. Why do we need this kid? And since did hunters started helping us?" Cora asked, glaring suspiciously at Jewel_

 _"This kid and hunter helped save your life. and the hunter is my girlfriend" Derek frowned "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

 _"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott said_

 _"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora said_

 _"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd said_

 _"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra." Jewel said "And like Scott says, they're all alphas."_

 _"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek said_

 _"Let's hope so. Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" Peter said_

 _"Two more grew back in its place." Scott muttered_

 _"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter smirked_

* * *

"So is that whole "not let them out of your sight" thing literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asked, putting down her Thermodynamics book

"Why?" Allison asked

Jewel had finally managed to go to sleep and that the best that could happen to the two teens

"You're running on fumes." Lydia said and Allison noticed that the tank pointed at 'E'

"Ugh."

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota."

"What if we stop?"

"Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, so we lose them. We know where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened."

"I know who started it."

"Is that what Aiden told you?"

"Aiden?" Lydia asked and looked at her friend "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing? Oh, my gosh. You're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia said

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Lydia said, remembering their small makeout session in the Coach's office

* * *

Derek touched the dried blood on the side of the escalator when he heard another heartbeat nearby and got up swiftly

"It's just me. Draydon" Dray said from top of the broken escalator, looking down on the escalator stairs with some blood stains

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, eyes glowing alpha red for a brief moment

Dray sighed and looked at him "Chris called me two days back. saying something about Harry's magic. and then Allison called last night. Apparently Harry's magic is somehow trying to hit ground zero and she's not able to heal herself"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Still working on that, mate" Dray sighed

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, his emphasis of "here"

"Allison mentioned what happened here in her phone call. And knowing how stubborn Harry is, now way she'll stay at home while Allison and the other red friend of theirs follow your pack. so until they make a stop, i thought why not come here and see what really happened" Dray stepped down a few "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves up off the floor and walk out, leaving the me standing here to answer the all-important question." Derek said

"Which one?" Dray asked, standing next to Derek

* * *

"That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles sighed taking his phone out. so far all his endeavors, he whole-heartedly believed in turned futile. Though he did manage to find out why Ethan kept on checking his phone continuously, but neither could he manage to convincing the Coach to make a small stop or neither could he convince Scott in admitting that he needed help. besides from what Scott told him, Jewel was pretty injured too and he was worried for her

"How are they gonna help, back in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked, slightly wincing

"They're not. They've been following us for hours." Stiles said and looked outside then back at his phone "Pathetic." he muttered and called

* * *

A sudden ringing of phone managed to wake Jewel from her sleep again and she found the car not moving, courtesy of a long traffic jam. she slowly tried to siting up just as Lydia answered the phone

"Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and..." Lydia began

" _I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker._ " Stiles said

"Yeah, okay." Lydia answered and put the phone on speaker and kept it between the three

" _Okay, look, Scott's still hurt_." Stiles said, grabbing the attention of all the three girls.

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison asked

" _No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color_."

"W... What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked

" _What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?"_ Stiles asked

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said. the cars started moving a little, so did she and suddenly applied breaks because of the driver right in front of her suddenly stopped. the jerk resulted in Jewel pushed back on the seat and she let out a cry in pain

" _Wait. w-what..what was that?_ "

Both the girls shared a look

"It's Jewel" Allison answered

" _You brought Jewel with you? are you both freaking out of your minds?_ "

"Can't get rid of me that easy" Jewel weakly chuckled

" _Okay. something is deeply wrong with that. Jewel, you just gave me the creeps with that voice. and goose-bumps. what the hell are you doing here, Jewel?_ "

"Well, keeping an eye on you so no one dies" Jewel rolled her eyes and then winced

" _Scott said you were hurt pretty bad_ "

"Pretty bad doesn't even touch it, stiles" Lydia said, ignoring the frown from the concerned "her wounds are not healing and she's bleeding"

" _It's another Scott all over there, isn't it?_ " Stiles sighed " _We need to get them both out_ "

"And take them where, a hospital?" Lydia asked

" _If they're dying, yeah._ " Stiles answered

Allison frowned at that. nothing was going to happen to Jewel. not if she could do something about it

"Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over." she said

" _Yeah, I've been trying_."

"Well, reason with him." Allison snapped

" _Reason? Have you met this guy?_ "

"Just try something." Allison pleaded, this time, snatched her phone and hung up. she searched her purse and grabbed another vial and gave it to Jewel

"Please" she said "Let's get you home"

"Look, I keep taking on the potions, I'm gonna be fine, alright. besides if Scott is as bad as Stiles is saying, we need to worry about him right now"

* * *

about 10 minutes later, the girls noticed the bus pulling over

"Stiles did the trick" jewel weakly smiled. Allison pulled behind the bus and the three got out. but before she could walk a few steps, her legs gave out and she almost fell but Allison caught her. Lydia looked at the sisters

"Get Stiles to bring Scott into the restroom. I'll bring Jewel" Allison said, holding Jewel. Allison frowned and she touched Jewel's forehead with the back of her palm

"W-what?" Jewel managed to ask

"You are burning up. we have to get you to heal" Allison frowned and got up, helping Jewel with her. she saw Lydia and Stiles bring Scott in and she followed them

Scott was put against the the bathroom floor, resting on the wall and then Stiles helped Allison with Jewel

"Why is she so hot?" he asked

"I don't know." Allison muttered, crouching in front of both of them. she gave a look to stiles and he crouched next to her. she lifted Jewel's tank top just as one of her wounds puked out more blood. Stiles followed her lead and raised Scott's shirt. the blood was indeed turning black and black veins were around

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked Scott

"Sorry." Scott sighed

"What's her excuse?" Stiles asked looking at Jewel

"She's fine" Allison quoted her sister "Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" she told them both and got up and the three separated

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen both of them heal from worse than this." Allison said

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asked. she didn't like losing any chance on her sister, but her wounds were looking worst in the worst case scenario

"We gotta do something." Stiles pressed

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia said

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked

"Somatoformic." Lydia corrected him

"Som..." Stiles tried but Lydia cut him off

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

Stiles grunted and snapped his fingers

"Yes, it's all in their head." Lydia said

"All in their head?" Stiles asked

"Because of Cora." Allison nodded. that was one thing Jewel had kept on repeating since they all got out of there

"They're not letting himself heal 'cause Cora died." Stiles added, nodding

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia dug in her bag and pulled out dental floss and a box of needles and pins

"Stitch 'em up." she said. the other to gave her a questioned look "I'm serious. Maybe all they needs to do is just believe it's healing."

"He's gonna need another shirt." Allison said, cleaning a needle "And so would Jewel. Where's his bag?"

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so..." Stiles said and turned to rush out but stopped and looked back "uh, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison nodded

"I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Stiles said

"you just make sure it doesn't leave." Allison snapped

"I can help." Lydia said, grabbing his hand and then stopped on her way out "I'll get something for Jewel"

Scott seemed worse of the two so Allison decided to stitch him first

She heated a needle and then tried to thread it, but the thread refused to enter

"Come on." she groaned and then looked at Scott "Okay. Okay, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? Stay with me." she patted his cheek

"I'm tired." Scott tiredly said

"Scott, just look at me, okay? Just keep looking at me." she said and Scott looked at her and resumed her trying to thread the needle "Come on. Come on. Come on." she ended up yelling in frustration

"Unbelievable. One simple little task? You can't thread a needle?" she heart her mother's voice mocking her

"I'm trying." Allison grunted

"Well, you want my sympathy? Because you're just a 17-year-old little girl and this is all too much for you to handle. Well, get over it. Thread the needle." Allison was almost on the verge of tears

"My hands won't stop shaking."

"Breathe. Allison, breathe. Try it again."

"Aah!" Allison yelled as she again missed the eye of the needle

"Lis!" Allison finally snapped out and looked at her sister, who looked at her tiredly and somehow more pale than a corpse

"Are you okay?" Allison asked

"I can hold" Jewel nodded, chewing her bottom lip

"Okay. How do we approach a situation like this?" Jewel softly asked

"Clinically." Allison almost chocked on her tears looking at her sister

"And?" Jewel asked with a soft smile

"And unemotional... and unemotionally."

"Good. Stop crying, and do it." Jewel said

Allison could never understand how her sister managed to maintain her cool in such situations. but she did. and that was what she needed to her

Allison nodded and turned to Scott "Stay with me, stay with me." she smiled as the thread got through the eye and she began stitching Scott up

* * *

"Ten more minutes and we are back on road!" Coach yelled and Lydia and Stiles exchanged a worried look

* * *

 _Scott's Room_

 _"So just talk to them?" Scott asked on phone_

 _"That's the general idea. far as i know Duke doesn't get back on his word that easy"_

 _"He's the demon wolf, Jewel"_

 _"That's why I'm saying this. he has a certain reputation to keep up. and won't do anything stupid to endanger his own repo. all you gotta do is find an opening in his armor and keep on going through it. besides, I'm gonna be there with the element of surprise if, they plan on attacking one of my favorite wolves"_

 _Scott chuckled and so did Jewel_

 _"Take care, Scott" and with that she hung up. Scott smiled and keeping his phone in his pocket, picked his helmet and turned around to see Isaac on the doorway_

* * *

Allison snapped the thread from Scott injury and looked at him

"Okay. Scott. Scott? Scott? Scott? Scott. Scott?" she kept on calling but Scott laid perfectly still. she finally hit his chest hard "Scott!"

and Scott woke up with a start

"It's my fault." was all Scott said

"Scott, look at me. It's okay." Allison cupped his face

"Did you do that?" Scott looked down at the stitches

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Not nice enough" Allison answered and Scott turned to see Jewel, leaning against one of the pipes. Allison turned and began doing the same with her sister. her wounds just seemed more nastier and more hard to stitch even with Scott's help. once she was done, she looked at her ister, who was refusing to move, just like Scott

they both exchanged a look and Scott extended his hand to take some of her pain but Allison stopped him

"Don't. you yourself are not healed. " she said

"B-But.."

"she's not dead. she can't be" Allison said, trying to hold herself strong, took a deep breath and then slapped Jewel so hard that it even made Scott wince. but she got no response. scared, she looked at Scott

"Her heart's beating. she's alive. Weak, I'll say" he said

"Can you stand?" Allison asked and Scott nodded. he stumbled a little but managed to stand perfectly. together the two helped Jewel out of the bathroom when Lydia approached them

"You okay?" she asked Scott

"Not as bad as Jewel" he answered, looking at the girl in question who was still unconscious

"Is she okay? Are you okay?" she asked Allison, heading for the bus

"Yeah." Allison answered

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked as Lydia took his place, holding Jewel

"Trying to stall coach. We still don't have gas." Lydia reminded Allison

"I'm not leaving them." Allison confirmed

"Then we have to leave the car."

"Sounds good."

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait." she called but Allison just walked away with jewel "Ah. Screw it."

* * *

 _Abandoned Mall_

 _Jewel crouched behind one of the pillars. a perfect spot just above Deucalion. she could everyone from their. earlier the day, she had tried to lower hear heart beat and mask her scent but that didn't seem working. so she took potions for their respective jobs._

 _just as she got on her place, Scott approached on his bike with someone. Isaac. Jewel frowned. that wasn't the part of the plan._

 _Scott pulled and the two got down_

 _"You didn't come alone." Deucalion said_

 _"Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott introduced_

 _"I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion said_

 _Scott almost thought that Deucalion was taling about his little hidden backup but her breather in relief, and more stress when he turned and saw Derek coming out of the shadows, wolfed out. Jewel's heart clenched at the sight of her mate on the potential battle field. she wanted to yell at him to leave but she knew she had to maintain her element of surprise_

 _"You knew I would do this?" Scott asked, feeling betrayed "Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt. If someone else dies..."_

 _"Him. Just him." Derek interrupted, pointing at Deucalion_

 _"Just me? Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?"_

 _they all heard some grinding noise and Kali slid down a wall, equally wolfed out. Ennis climbed up one of the escalators, snarling at the Hale pack. Ethan and Aidan appeared on the floor just below Jewel._

 _fear started settling inside Jewel. she had never seen so many werewolves at one place before and something told her that it was going to end bad_

* * *

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked, approaching them, Allison handling Jewel

"They went after him. I told 'em what was happening with you and jewel and they just went after him." Stiles said and Scott rushed

Boyd stood a little far as Isaac beat the crap out of Ethan.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac! Back off!" Coach tried to intervene and pull him out but Isaac pulled back and resumed hitting Ethan

"Isaac!" Scott called coming there and Isaac immediately stopped. he looked up and checked Scott. finding no blood and his injuries healing, he cracked a smile and then looked behind and frowned. jewel still seemed unconscious

"She's fine" Scott answered his unasked question "Just tired"

* * *

"Sometimes i can't believe this animal clinic is not as ordinary as it looks" Dray sighed as both the men found their way outside the clinic

"The building's half made out of Mountain ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in." Derek said, looking around

"Well, maybe we could do what normal people do and knock on the door." Dray shrugged and then his back straightened

that was something Derek had seen in Jewel multiple times. she's always got attentive just like that when she'd sense something off

"They're here?" Derek asked

Dray just nodded and then pulled his wand and waved it over them

Derek just gave him a smirk as they both hid behind some cars. a few minutes later Aidan and a very pissed off Kali came out. Aidan tried to control her but Kali just threw her head up and let out a huge growl full of pain and grief

"Looks like someone didn't make it" Derek muttered and then they both vanished

* * *

 _Abandoned Mall_

 _Derek let out a growl and lunged at Deucalion but Kali intercepted him. the twins jumped down and landed, merged as one and let out a big growl_

 _Boyd and Ennis engaged into a fight. Derek and Kali were also in a heated fight._

 _Peter, though admitting that he doesn't go on suicidal missions, helped Cora and Boyd with Ennis._

 _Scott looked at Isaac, who was wolfed out and ran towards the Twins. Scott sighed and flexed his neck and then wolfed out, attacking thw twins_

 _things of course didn't go as planned. everyone but Derek and peter were defeated and were on the ground, with wounds inflicted by the alpha._

 _"Kill him." Deucalion ordered and Boyd gulped, looking at Derek._

 _Jewel swallowed hard. she knew Derek would never kill his own beta. she knew he won't. suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. she prepared the small knife she always kept on her and with one swift move pinned the person to a pillar, her hand pressed on the person's mouth. Jewel frowned and slowly removed her hand_

 _Allison frowned at her sister for scaring her like that, but nodded when Jewel motioned her to stay shut. Jewel removed her hand and together they got over a little to look down on the show_

 _"The_ _others can go. You're beaten. Do it, Derek. Take the first step." Deucalion said, stepping down_

 _"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" Kali asked, her foot on Cora's throat_

 _"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion smirked at Scott's direction_

 _"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asked, pressing harder on Cora's throat_

 _Jewel looked at Allison and nodded. they both took out arrows from their quiver and fired at once. Derek barely managed to duck from the arrow. the flash grenade hit the floor and sparks erupted. Both the sisters kept on firing_

 _"Your eyes... cover your eyes!" Deucalion yelled_

* * *

 _Chris' Study_

" _Someone needs to help them." Allison folded her arms_

 _"Not us. I'm getting the consulting business back up and running, and you and Jewel need to graduate. That's a normal life. And it's what we agreed to." Chris said_

 _Allison looked around the room, when she noticed a map on Chris's table. and as soon as Chris noticed that, he covered it with his book_

 _"So we just ignore it?"_

 _"We stay out of it." Chris said_

 _"There's a pack of alphas trying to kill my friends. Including my sister's boyfriend How do I stay out of that?"_

 _"There's a saying for these kinds of situations, the kind you have to navigate carefully. It's called, "threading the needle." It's finding a safe path between two opposing forces."_

 _"Sounds like saving your own ass." Allison scoffed_

 _"They're not your family."_

 _"With all the family that I've lost, I could use a few friends." Allison said and got up but stopped and faced him "You know, Jewel would already be there doing something we should be doing. you always said that she does the right thing, every time. and if she thinks that this is worth it, then I'm gonna follow my sister's footsteps" and with that she left ignoring Chris's calls_

* * *

 _Abandoned Mall_

 _Allison and Jewel still kept on firing and once their friends were out of trouble, they stopped. everyone got up. Cora and Derek helped Boyd. Scott and Isaac got up too. Scott raised and growled at Ennis. Ennis growled back. they both lunged at each other with equal forces and then got pushed away. Scott slid back and then everyone noticed. Scott's eyes were red. Alpha red._

 _Jewel and Allison exchanged a look._

 _suddenly there was another roar and everyone saw Kali clawing Derek._

 _Scott lunged at Ennis again, but before Ennis could attack back, Peter intercepted him._

 _the fight was going rougher than Jewel had imagine. she looked at her sister and nodded, handing her bow and arrows to her_

 _Allison nodded back. Jewel took a breath and jumped down into the fight._

 _Kali tried to take another swing at Derek but her ht got stopped. Kali snarled at the red head from whom she could easily smell hunter._

 _Jewel was glad that her animagus hadn't betrayed her like her magic. she thought of going panther, but she didn't wanted to reveal to the sick pack of alphas what all she could do._

 _she engaged in a heated fight with Kali, but Kali slammed her into a wall so hard that what happened in the school's boiler room a few weeks back came to her mind. a similar state of blurriness appeared and she felt herself falling on the floor._

 _A few seconds later she got back to consciousness. Apparently this head wound was not as bad as the older one, but it still hurt like a bitch. she raised her head and looked around. Derek laid on the edge of the hole, still. no. Derek wasn't dead. trying to control her flow of tears, she slowly got up and headed for her mate, noticing Peter and Ennis fighting and nearing the hole._

 _she managed to get away from them, holding her side but before she could head to Derek, she felt a sharp pain. she turned to her side to find Kali's claws covered in her blood. the dizzyness came back in full force and she felt herself falling on the cold hard floor but someone caught her. she managed to get a glimpse and it was Cora, to her surprise. before she could even thank Cora, Kali attacked her. horror filled her when she realized that Kali had just pushed both of them into the pit, but then she remembered someone holding her and blackness covered her. A falling Cora was the last thing she saw_

* * *

Jewel slowly opened her eyes and noticed the blue skies. the glass felt cold against her forehead. she raised her head cautiously and looked around. she was in the bus. she felt a squeeze and saw Allison next to her

"thanks" Jewel smiled

"No problem" Allison smiled back along with Scott, seated next to Allison

"All right. Let's go over this one more time." Stiles began "So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind."

"Or actually is a dark druid." Lydia said

"A Darach." Stiles nodded

"You know... Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle." Lydia said

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles summarized

"a darach's sacrifices are different" Jewel said, grabbing the attention of her friends

"wow. you look healthy" Stiles checked her out

"Yeah. i guess" she swallowed "A darach absorbs the power of their sacrifices"

"So.." Stiles trailed

"So by killing Virgins, they got pure. by killing warriors, they got strength. then we got Philosophers, Healers and Guardians. everyone has a role in the society. a special role" Jewel explained, slumping back on the seat

"That's just great" Stiles muttered, facing forward, wiping his hand over his face

"Yeah." Lydia nodded

"You know, if they're really dead, it's not your fault." Allison said looking at both of them

"Maybe." Jewel sighed

"But remember that whole thing that we talked about where I wasn't accusing you of being there, and if you were there you shouldn't be? Thanks for not listening." Scott smiled

* * *

Across the town, Jennifer had just gotten out of the school with her stuff, heading or the car. she opened the door, settled things in and closed the door. she was about to start the car when a bloody hand got placed on the window. she screamed but then recognized the person outside, who just fell n the floor. she quickly rushed out and raised Peter's head

"Cora" Peter sharply said, pointing at a vague direction "Niece" and then he blacked out leaving a confused and desperate teacher behind

* * *

 _Aish_


	5. Motel California

The bus pulled outside a run-down motel. Jewel tried to stand and Allison was next to her in a moment

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I can walk" Jewel quickly muttered and Allison backed a little, but her sharp gaze never let her sister away, watching her every move as if waiting to catch her if she ever fell

Jewel managed to walked down on her own and stand next to Lydia while Allison came after her, holding both their bags

"I've seen worse." Scott said, stepping out

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked. before Scott could reply, the Coach blew his whistle

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up." he yelled, showing the bunch of keys "Choose wisely."

the kids started coming and took keys from the Coach. Allison looked at both the girls and then walked to Coach

"What?" Coach asked

"Is there a possibility that we three can stay in the same room?" she asked, pointing at herself, Lydia and Jewel. Coach looked wierdly at Jewel, who was leaning against the bus and managed to give him a weak smile

when he had asked why Jewel (Red Barbie) was out cold, the group had managed to come up with the lie that she was not very well and suffered high amount of dehydration.

"right. of course" Coach answered and Allison took a key. the Coach turned to the group of departing students

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Jewel pushed herself off the bus and walked a little, to find that Lydia wasn't following her. And Allison stopped seeing that neither of the were coming

"Lydia?" Jewel asked

"I don't like this place." Lydia said

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Jewel chuckled and then stopped seeing Lydia's expression "It's just for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia said after a while, making Jewel look at her confusedly

* * *

"Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea." Jennifer groaned as she carried Peter into his apartment somewhere in downtown "I should be taking you and your niece to a hospital."

"No, no hospital." Peter muttered

"Peter, I can't... I can't hold you anymore. I'm losing you." and with that her grip on peter started loosening and he fel on the floor. she bent over him and patted his cheek lightly "Peter? Peter. Peter..." earning a groan from peter

* * *

The girls stepped into the room to find two beds and a couch

"I'll take the couch"

Lydia raised a perfect brow at the chorus of the two sisters

"I'm fine. i can take the couch" Jewel said

"Have you looked at yourself? jewel I stitched you literally 5 hours back. I'm fine with the couch. you should take the bed"

"Do i get a vote?"

Lydia's voice broke the two of their hard and tough tension filled staring contest

"I'm with Allison on this one. you should get the bed, Jewel"

"See!" Allison exclaimed with a happy and victorious grin "That's two against one. I win!"

"Whatever" Jewel rolled her eyes and walked to a bed and sat down

"Either of you wanna take a shower?" Jewel asked

"You do?" Allison asked

"I'd like to clean some blood off me" Jewel shrugged

"I'll see if they have hot water" Allison said and left to the check the back. Jewel reached and took the towels and then scrunched her face

"What?" Lydia asked

"They reek of nicotine. literally" Jewel said

Lydia walked to her and smelled them and then scrunched her face

"I better go and get clean towels"

"You sure?" Jewel asked

"I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna use those towels and neither I'm gonna let you two use them" she said, picked the bundle of towels and walked out

"Hot water's there" Allison peeked from behind the wall "where's Lydia?"

"Getting fresh towels" Jewel stood up "You wanna take the shower first? I'm kinda starving"

"You okay with going out there?" Allison asked, removing her jacket and keeping it on the bed

"Lisa, I have my sister, best friend, another friend and three werewolves in this place. if something happens and if i scream, I'm sure at least one of these aforementioned would hear" Allison raised a brow at Jewel's rambling "I'm gonna be fine" Jewel said and walked out

Jewel walked down, for the wending machine when she spotted someone next to it

"Really?" she asked, walking to the person and the machine

Stiles almost jumped three feet when he suddenly heard her voice behind him

"Oh hey hi" Stiles nervously laughed "You look better"

"I'm fine" she said and then looked at the broken glass of the wending machine and shot a questioning glance at Stiles

"It wasn't me. I swear. It was Boyd"

Jewel sighed and then pushed some money into the slit and picked out enough food stuff for the three of them

"So, you came up with anything on the Darach?" she asked

"I had four suspects but now they sound absurd to me" Stiles sighed

"Let's hear it then" Jewel chuckled

"Harris, Cora, Deaton and Lydia" Stiles answered after a while

Jewel gave him a look

"Harris was taken by Darach and presumably dead. Cora is dead. I've known Deaton almost my whole life and he isn't the one to make such weird sacrifices. and it has either been me or Allison with Lydia almost all the time. No wonder they sounded absurd" Jewel said

"Right" Stiles slightly winced

"Don't fret. If anyone can solve this, it is you" Jewel smiled.

"thanks i needed to hear that" Stiles said and Jewel walked back

the moment she reached her floor she noticed someone, Scott, coming out of there room. walking quickly and stealthily, she headed to her room, dumped the food on the bed

"Lisa?" she called

"In the shower"

she walked in as Allison slightly removed the shower curtain to show her face

"everything alright?"

"Yeah." Allison said

"you sure?" Jewel asked

"Yup. Um..how about i get out of the shower and then we'll talk?"

"Of course" Jewel nodded and walked out

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lydia said, keeping the towels on the counter in the reception "The card on the dresser says we have a non-smoking room, but somehow all of our towels reek of nicotine."

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." the old lady behind the counter said. only then Lydia noticed a pipe stuck to the lady throat. disturbed, she started looking around when her eyes fell on something on the wall

"What's that? That number?" she asked

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up." the lady answered

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little bit morbid, to be honest. You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me." Lydia insisted

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction." the lady began

"Obviously." Lydia scoffed

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides."

"198?" Lydia asked

"And counting." and then the old lady laughed, almost evilly

* * *

"Yeah...I'm okay...alright...bye" jewel chuckled, hanging up

"Dad?"

Jewel looked up and saw Allison standing near her.

"No. Dray" Jewel smiled and stood up "Apparently someone called him telling him about the mall incident"

"someone had to" Allison meekly said

"I'm not blaming anyone" Jewel said "How about you check with Dad and I get cleaned"

"Sounds good" Allison nodded and the two went in separate ways

* * *

" _Do you want me to come pick you up? I don't mind a late night drive."_ Chris said

"No, no. It's okay."

 _"and Jewel?"_

"She's good. walking and kickin'" Allison chuckled "We're at a motel."

 _"The school paid for that?"_

"Yeah, yeah. It's not great, but it's just for a night."

 _"What's it called?"_

"The Glen Capri. Do you know it?"

 _"Yeah, it... sounds familiar. Listen, sweetheart, I'm gonna hop in the car and come and get you guys."_

"No, dad. Seriously, it's okay."

 _"If there's something you feel like you can't tell me, I just want you to know you can talk to me. We don't have to keep anything from each other."_

"I know." Allison sighed, hanging up

* * *

Jennifer lifted Peter's badly torn shirt to reveal various slashes and blood

"Oh, my God." she gasped

"How bad?" Peter asked

"To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood."

suddenly Peter groaned and fell back on the bed

"Peter... Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Peter, please don't die. Peter!" she called and then rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief when she heard his heart beating " Not exactly how I imagined our first date." she muttered

* * *

"198?" Jewel asked, towel drying her wet hair

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years. On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" Lydia rambled. Allison picked up a packet of chips from the table and started munching on it

"All suicides?" Allison asked as Jewel took a few from her chips packet

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I..." Lydia suddenly paused making the sisters exchange glances. suddenly Lydia got up and turned to face the wall behind the bed

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked

"Hear what?" Allison asked

Lydia didn't reply. she climbed on the bed and walked to the vent above her bed, tilting her head to one side, as if concentratins

"Lydia?" Jewel called, softly both of them heading for Lydia

Suddenly Lydia jumped and stumbled back, her hands covering her mouth, tears starting to come out

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Jewel asked

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked

"Hear what?" Allison asked

"The two people in the other room... they shot each other." and Lydia rushed out, leaving the two sisters confused. Jewel was the first one to break her stupor and they both rushed after their friend, who was now standing outside the next room door. they both stood next to her

"Lydia." Allison sharply said when Lydia opened the door.

"Hello?" Lydia called, her voice and her body both trembling

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison asked as she entered the room, followed by Jewel and then Allison

"Hello?" Lydia called again in the darkness

Suddenly the lights got. Allison looked at her sister, who was standing next to some construction lights. Jewel walked and joined the other two in the middle of the room. to their surprise the whole room was covered in plastic and paint cans and brushes were around. The room was being renovated.

no blood. no bodies. nothing

"It had to be right here." Lydia said desperately looking at her friends "It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here."

"We believe you." Allison said after a while "After everything we've been through, I believe you."

"It's not good" Jewel muttered, running a hand through her hair

"what?" Lydia asked

"If you heard two people commit suicide here, then i should have felt it too."

"Mistress of Death" Lydia said after a while as realization hit her

"Yeah" Jewel nodded, tensed and then looked at the two "and if I'm numb about this right now, it's not good"

* * *

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place." Lydia said, rushing through the room, packing her stuff "Hey, Jewel, Allison, we need to leave."

"But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asked

"Maybe it is." Lydia stopped and looked at the two "You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating." and Lydia stepped closer to them "Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling."

"then maybe we should find out." Jewel smirked

* * *

Lydia led them both to the reception and then scoffed, looking away

"Well, there goes that."

Allison and Jewel exchanged a glance

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Jewel suddenly asked

Lydia whipped and checked the numbers which now said '201'

"It was 198." Lydia said "I swear to God it was 198."

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?" Allison asked

"Or three more are about to happen." Jewel said, as the two looked at her worried and scared

* * *

Stiles entered the room in a rush after receiving a text from Lydia

"What happened?" he asked

* * *

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Jewel said

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See, it is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now, or..." Lydia rambled, opened the drawer and pulled out a Bible "someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us"

"Okay, just hold on, all right?" Stiles said "What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles asked

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Allison listed

"Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles said

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?" Lydia asked

"But what would a Darach want with three werewolves?" Jewel asked "Last i checked neither of the three belonged to Philosopher, Healer or Guardian"

Stiles and Allison looked at her

"does that matter?" Lydia asked "we need to get out here this instant" she said flailing her arms is desperation

"Wait, hang on. Let me see this." Stiles took the Bible and opened it taking out a newspaper clipping

"What is that?" Allison asked, nearing Stiles

" '28year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri.' " Stiles read the headline and placed the article on the bed and flipped the Bible and took more articles

"Oh, no. Look at these two. They both mention the room 217." Lydia said, pointing at the article

"These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Jewel frowned

"So if every room has a Bible..." Stiles began

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia sighed

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles scoffed

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia said and the four exchanged a look and Stiles ran out of the room and rushed to the next one and tried opening it

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia said

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison said and Stiles ran away but stopped as the four heard something from inside the room

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison frowned

"Handsaw?" Stiles asked, coming behind the three. he tried pushing and breaking but the door didn't budge

"It's getting on my nerves" Jewel muttered and took out her gun. Stiles was out of her way in no time as she shot twice on the lock

"good. you should always carry that" Stiles said and opened the room to find Ethan using the handsaw to cut himself in half

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles rushed and tried to get it away from him. he did manage but Ethan pushed him away and he was about to fall on the handsaw but it stopped. Stiles let out a breath in relief and looked at Lydia who held the saw's plug. Jewel came and helped him with Allison as the four looked at Ethan, who had his claws out now and tried to claw himself out. Jewel rushed and tried to stop him to claw himself resulting in both of the falling and Ethan's arm falling on a heater, earning a yelp from the concerned werewolf

"What just happened?" Ethan asked, as if breaking from a stupor. he got up and then suddenly ran out of the room

"Ethan!" Stiles called but Ethan ignored him

"That one down and three to go" Jewel said

* * *

Jennifer sighed as she stood next to the window. she meant what she said. that was not how she expected her first date with Peter to be with.

 _Flashback_

 _Jennifer smiled as Derek walked out of the door. she turned, kept the stick back on the table and looked up and yelped. there stood another man there with a smile. she picked the stick again_

 _"Who are you?" she asked_

 _"My name's Peter" he smiled, walking to her "I'm Derek's uncle"_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Well, usually when Derek leaves his place this early he goes to see his girlfriend. but when i saw him not heading to her place today, i wondered where he was going. so i followed. didn't expect he'd be here"_

 _"What girlfriend?" she asked_

 _"Jewel Argent. your student, i guess"_

 _"Yes" she nodded "What exactly are you doing here?"_

 _"Wondering if he's cheating on her" he chuckled_

 _"It sounded like you want that to happen"_

 _"She isn't my favorite. Personal tastes." Peter shrugged "Besides, i heard you saw things you shouldn't have seen down in the boiler room"_

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"Does that matter?" he chuckled "What matter's is what was a fine lady like you doing down there all alone in the night?"_

 _Jennifer almost blushed_

 _"you know, being high school teacher is a pretty tough job" she chuckled_

 _"Well, i don't know about a high-school teacher. but i do know how it is like to be stuck up with teenagers. trust me"_

 _"I believe you've had a lot of experience"_

 _"I do" Peter gave her a seductive smile, making her blush again_

 _"So, if you ever need any help, you can call me" he whispered and then walked out the same door Derek did. only then Jennifer noticed a paper in her hand which she had no idea when Peter gave to her. oh was she looking forward on meeting Peter again_

Hearing a groan, she looked away from the window and back at Peter

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked

"Though I'm not really fond of others, but I have to find them. They think I'm dead." Peter answered

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet?" Jennifer shyly asked

"They need to know that Cora's alive."

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." she said

"Where's Cora?" he asked

"In the other room. i think it was the spare"

Peter nodded, falling back on the bed

* * *

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan said, almost rushing down the stairs

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles said, after him, followed by the rest of the gang

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan said and left. Stiles sighed and let his arms fall on either sides

"What now?" Lydia asked

"We'll find Scott. You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Jewel said and the sisters left

* * *

Jewel groaned hardly. Scott's room had been empty.

"You okay?" Allison asked

"No" Jewel said

"what?" Allison stopped and made Jewel to stop "What's it?"

"We don't have time to waste and debate on what's wrong with me right now, Lis"

"Jew-" Allison began

"Not right now, Lisa. right now we have three suicidal werewolves to stop"

* * *

Jennifer was next to peter the moment she heard another groan from him

"You don't have any bandages or any kind of first aid anywhere. I looked." she said, crouching in front of him

"I usually don't need them." Peter weakly chuckled

"How do we fix you and Cora up?"

"Time." he said and then took a few breaths and then he looked at her "You shouldn't be here."

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't know me. You don't know anything about me."

"Maybe I have a feeling about you."

"It shouldn't be a good one. People usually die around me"

"I've been hurt before."

"Not like this."

Jennifer looked at him, almost biting her lower lip and then leaned in for a kiss, something Peter happily returned after a while

* * *

after his room, Jewel and Allison checked a few other rooms, a few more places where he could be. but they didn't find him. they both stepped down the stairs to meet Lydia and Stiles

"We can't find Scott anywhere." Allison said

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked

"It has to be." Jewel nodded

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked

"Yeah. I'll get it." Stiles said and as he turned, they all saw Scott in the compound. walking around, they found him wet from head to toe. And he was holding the last remaining flare, lighted and burning

"Gasoline" Jewel muttered, horrified, noticing the now empty can of Gasoline lying nearby

"Scott... Scott. " Allison almost cried

"There's no hope." Scott said in a grim voice

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison asked

"Not for me. Not for Derek. Not for Cora" Scott said

"Cora wasn't your fault. You know Cora wasn't your fault." Jewel said, tears coming in her eyes "I came in terms with that. and so should you"

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right?" Stiles stepped up "This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now..."

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother." Stiles gulped "All right, so..." he stepped and stepped into the gasoline "so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?"

suddenly Stiles plucked the flare from Scott's hand and threw it away, as the three girls took a breath in relief. Stiles leaped and hugged Scott tightly. Jewel almost chuckled, qiping her tears. she didn't remember when was the last time she cried like that. when she lost Sirius? or Cedric? or Remus? she didn't remember. but she did understand that Scott was someone that needed a lot of help and she was going to help him, werewolf or not

"No!" Lydia yelled and pushed the two away as the flare somehow came in contact with the gas and it almost exploded. Jewel and Allison managed to get away just in time. after the blast, the five just laid on the cold ground, trying to relax and realize what the hell had just happened

* * *

Next Morning

Jewel, who was soundly sleeping in the last seats of the bus was woken up by

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know,"

She wanted to get up but she knew that her current look would might as well look like an invitation of life-long criticism from the Coach. her bird's nest, lethargic moves and dark circles, were quite evident

"but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach yelled. with a sigh she got up, quickly tying her mess she called hair into a bun or something. she let out a big yawn and rested her head on the two front seats where Lydia and Allison had slept. she vaguely heard Ethan saying something to Scott, or was it Stiles. she didn't wanna know at the moment.

then there was some argument and Lydia said something. the only word she could make out was "whistle" and later "wolfsbane". then there was silence for a while and then she heard the Coach yelling

"Stilinski!" and then she felt the bus move

"You alright?"

she didn't reply

"Jewel" someone shook her. the voice sounded that it belonged to Lydia. she lazily got up and looked at the other red head only to notice that Allison, Scott and Stiles were watching her

"What's with you?" Stiles asked

"I don't know" Jewel answered, curbing another yawn "I'm just too tired"

the four gave her a look. she was never the one to complaint that she was tired. so if she was...

Stiles was suddenly next to her on the vacant seat

"What are feeling?" he asked

"What are you? my Witch doctor?" she asked, quite lazily

"No. I'm your friend. Jewel this isn't right. you are not the sloth here. not even a 1%"

Jewel raised a brow at the accusation

"He's right, Jewel" Allison said "What happened?"

"Don't know"

"okay. you have your wand?" Stiles asked. she frowned and took out her wand from her invisible holster on her arms.

"Good. give me a lumos"

"What?"

"Come on. do Lumos. and you say that you are not allowed to do magic in front of muggles because we are aware of it. alright. just do it" Stiles said

Jewel scoffed "Lumos" she muttered

the light started at one end but then it started flickering and it went off

"You didn't say nox" Stiles frowned

"so?" she asked, tiredly "Go away, Stiles. and Let me sleep"

Stiles got up and then she fell back to sleep, as the four exchanged worried glances

* * *

 _Aish_


	6. Currents

Allison groaned when her phone rang and the ID showed Stiles

"Now is not the good time stiles" she said

 _"What happened? Is Jewel okay?"_

Allison looked once at the closed door and sighed, looking forward again

"It's been three hours since Dray did some spells on her to find out what happened and she has refused to see or talk to anyone who is not Dray"

 _"Allison, what happened?"_

Before Allison could reply, the door opened and Dray came out, who closed it again

"I gotta go, Stiles"

 _"Wait! Allison!"_

"What?" Allison paused

" _Deaton's the next sacrifice. we need her help_ " and he hung up

she looked at her phone for a second and then at Dray

"So?" she asked

"It's gone. someone is using real dark magic here. she's so depleted that she cannot even do the basic spells" Dray sighed, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair

"Can you find out who is doing this?" she asked

"Whoever it is, they are taking precautions. i cannot trace it. but it someone who has been in a lot of proximity to her" Dray said

Allison slightly nodded

"You should go back to school" Dray said

"I need to talk to her once" Allison said and entered the room belonging to her sister.

entering, she found Jewel holding her wands, but doing nothing. both Elder wand and her Holly wand were on the bed. she kept them both and mostly used her Holly wand, and Elder at rare cases, but they both were always with her

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, crouching

Jewel gave a small laugh, confusing Allison "I'm not dead. I'm not dying. I just won't be able to use my magic anymore. That's no big deal" Jewel gave Allison a grin.

and both of them knew it wasn't convincing. Allison couldn't even begin to understand how much of a shock would it have been for her sister to realize that someone had used a ritual to steal all of her magic. Magic was the first thing that gave Jewel the freedom of living, a gate away. she may laugh it off, but Allison knew how hurting would it be to lose something which of was a part of them? could she live if she ever lost her skills and training?

Allison slightly chuckled, trying to keep up the facade

"So, Stiles called" she said "Deaton's missing"

* * *

Jewel pulled outside the school with Allison.

"You sure wanna do this?" Allison asked

"Deaton's a friend and someone to whom i owe. Yes, i wanna do this." she said with determination and then looked at her sister "Go to your class. I'll find Stiles, Scott or someone"

Allison nodded. Jewel picked her bag and walked out as Allison shifted to the driver's seat and drove back home. she needed to make sure their father wasn't hiding something and she didn't want Jewel to know that, even though she hated hiding it all from her

Jewel entered the hallway and approached her locker when the fire alarm rang.

If she had her magic, she would have used her animagus to find someone. but with everything lost, she had to do things in the human way. closing her locker, Jewel quickly scanned the corridors for some familiar face

"..thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive. You first. Go." she heard and turned around the corner to see Lydia and Twin 1 near the coach's office and Twin-1 leaving

"You don't have very good taste in guys, do you?" Cora approached Lydia. Great. did everyone around her had to get in fights? Jewel decided to interfere before it got too big

"Is there a problem?" She asked, interfering. both the girls looked at her, Cora more likely glared

"Yeah," and Cora turned to Lydia "Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden, which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm. I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head."

"Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard. and she" Lydia jabbed her thumb in Jewel's direction " is my best friend and the strongest witch/werewolf hunter in the world. So I think I can handle a werewolf."

Lydia tried to step away but Cora held her hand

"Let go." Lydia said but Cora didn't

"I said..." Lydia began, more irritated

"Let go."

the three girls turned around to see Stiles behind Cora "She said, let go."

* * *

"A ouija board?" Lydia asked as Stiles opened the board in front of the three girls

"Also called a spirit board, and it's worth a shot." Stiles explained

"A shot in the dark." Lydia rolled her eyes, slightly bored

"Could you just try it, please, okay?" Stiles asked, half desperately, half pissed off, "Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Oh, wait, should we all do this?" Cora asked

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles nodded as he reached to take Jewel's hand, but the said with kept her hands down on her thighs

"Jewel?" Stiles asked

"I'd rather pass. I'm really having disturbed connections with the relam of dead" she said with a half-cheeky smile, not really wanting to admit that becaue of no magic she has completly lost touch to the world of dead

Both Stiles and Lydia eyed her but said nothing

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked

"Yeah."

"Yes."

the trio closed their eyes

"Where's Dr. Deaton?"Stiles asked

Nothing. the two opened their eyes and looked at Lydia

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia said

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked resulting in Lydia looking at her funny. then she turned to Stiles

"Is she for real?"

"Believe so" Jewel sighed, leaning against the table "Tell me you got some kinda Plan-B" she asked Stiles.

he nodded, slightly restless and took out something from his pocket

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. " he dnagled them in front of Lydia "Close you're eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia deadpanned

"You're something! Okay?" Stiles snapped earning a frown from the red head "Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and..." he said, with calm breaths

"Hmm." Lydia muttered, eyes closed as she felt the keys

"What?" Stiles asked

"They're cold."

"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." he sighed, desperate and restless. they all saw Lydia's face scrunh as if thinking hard

"Yeah, what is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked

"Nothing." Lydia frowned, playing with the keys in hand

"Plan C?" Jewel asked, finally bored "Besides, i think we'd have better odds with trying to find Alan with his scent"

"Okay. I'm trying to build a little faith and hope, don't crush it" Stiles told Jewel, who just rolled her eyes

"Couldn't you use any tracking spell of sorts?" Cora asked as all thre looked at her

"What?"

"Tracking spell?" Lydia asked

"Intentionally or not, Harry Potter were one of my favorite book series. and I read them all." she explained and turned to face the witch and Derek told me that you are Harry Potter in real life. so,, tracking spell?"

"I can't" Jewel admitted after a while

"Why?" Lydia asked

"I-I.." she sighed "I just can't okay?" she quickly turned to Stiles "Plan C or not?", which made his sigh

* * *

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked as Stiles gave her a pencil. Stiles nodded and she reluctantly took it, relaxing her shoulder and she touched the pencil on the notebook paper

* * *

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked peeking over Lydia's shoulder "What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree." Lydia shrugged, continuing to draw

"A tr-. Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway." Lydia asked "I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked

"Because..." All four of them turned towards the door to find Scott, holding lift left shoulder "Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice."

* * *

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?"Cora asked as the five made their way out. the bell rang in the background and students started filling in the corridors

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles said

"I'll meet you there." Scott nodded, checking his phone

"Why?" Stiles asked

Scott raised his phone showing a text message from Allison.

"I'll stay here" Jewel said as all four looked at her and she gulped "Just in case she gets something" she jabbed her thumb towards Lydia, who huffed at it

* * *

After school, Jewel went with Lydia

"What happened?" Lydia asked, as she drove

"About?" Jewel asked, looking at her phone. Derek was supposed to call her. She had imposed the rule ever since he was impaled to make sure he was still alive and she wasn't widowed before even marriage, because in werewolf world, marking a mate is pretty much equivalent to marriage and both of them were consenting adults.

"You?" Lydia said

"Me?"

Lydia sighed and took her phone off

"Hey!" Jewel complained but Lydia just pulled over and turned to face her

"What's really going on with you? ever since i saw this morning, better yet, ever since that motel incident, you've been distant silent and, if I didn't know better say that you are afraid of using your magic"

"Lydia, I'm fine"

"Define 'fine'"

Jewel sighed, rolled her eyes and faced the other red "'Fine' as in, I'm not dying. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly okay, living and we are saving some lives which now includes Alan's."

Lydia was about to say but was cut off by Jewel's phone ringing

she was so hopeful that it would be Derek, but sad when it turned to be from Stiles

"Hey. got something?" she asked

 _"Danny did. he was doing some project on Telluric Currents. and Scott and I think it might the lead we are looking for"_

"It does ring a bell"

 _"Meet us at Deaton's"_

"got it" and she hung up

"where to?" Lydia sighed

"Deaton's" Jewel answered

* * *

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" cora asked ads the five stood around the table insde,

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles said

" "I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." " Lydia read

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Jewel said, realizing

"Now, check this out. Her dad" Stiles pointed at Jewel "wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town." Stiles spoke and Jewel made a mental note to ask Allison how she got hold of their dad's map. she knew that their dad was hunting the Darach, but Allison wasn't supposed to find that out. their family was supposed to stay out of supernatural. but, it never did. Chris and Jewel, herself, had gone to some extent to make sure Allison never got the wind of him tracking the Darach. what was more surprsing was that he didn't even confide everything to Jewel, which he usually did. he was keeping things for her and she didn't mind as long as he was safe. afterall, her priority right now was making sure Derek was alright and they stop the Darach

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said, bringing her out of her stupor

"All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." Stiles spread both the maps around to compare

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia noticed

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott said

"Let me see that." Stiles took one of the Argent maps "You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?" he said, marking down certain points on the map when Cora stopped his hand and led it to the Beacon Hills Central bank's location

"He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." Cora said and at once, the five gathered theit things and started rushing out when Cora stopped, followed by Lydia

"Guys, hold on." Lydia called

"Lydia, we don't have time." Stiles said

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora said, reading a text

"What plan?" Jewel asked as all four looked at her "Come on. what the bloody bullshit of a suicidal idea did you plan?" she demanded, mainly from Cora

"It's just like he said." Scott muttered

"Who said, Scott?" jewel demanded, but he ignored her

"Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott said

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them." and Scott rushed out just in time for the four to get into Stiles' jeep

"All right, let's go."

* * *

Jewel had repeatedly tired to ask things from any of the three but got no answers. sitting on the passenger seat, she looked outside, unconciously reloading her gun, a bow and quiver of wolfsbane laced arrows on her lap, some stuff she alwasy kept in Stiles' jeep. she felt eyes on her and turned to find Stiles looking at her. she couldn't read his expression, but she just gave a poker face and looked at her gun, cocking it, ready to shoot anyone she deemed dangerous to people she loved

* * *

Stiles, Cora and Lydia bursted into the basement while Jewel ran upstairs. she couldn't even hearing noises of fights or anything. her heart pounded so fast as she tried to run upstairs in a human speed. why now of all times?

she was about to get to his floor when she saw Kali, Ethan and Aidan coming out. her hand tried to go for the gun, but Kali just smirked and walked past her, followed by Aidan in a similar suite. Ethan paused for a second next to her

"Derek's alive" was all he said and followed his brother and fellow alpha. she slowly made her way up to see Blake and Isaac on the floor

"Jewel.." Isaac began but she didn't even register it. the gun fell from her hand, clattering on the floor as tears fell from her eyes. she slowly walked to derek, who was holding Boyd's body and fell on her knees next to him

"It's okay." Boyd muttered as Derek looked at his claws embedded in his beta

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek's voice quivered

"It's all okay, Derek."

"I'm... l'm sorry." Derek said as Jewel reached and placed a slihtly shaking hand on Boyd's cheek. in her time being here, she had growned quite close to both Isaac and Boyd. they were her boyfriend's betas and pack to her. Boyd gave a teary smile to the hunter he had grown to relate as a good friend and then turned to Derek

"The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Boyd said

Derek again looked at his claws and turned to Jewel, sobbing slightly

"Heal him" he said

"Der-.."

"Heal Him!" he snapped at her

"I'm so sorry, derek" Jewel too cried

"It's okay, Derek" Boyd said as his breath hitched "It's okay, Jewel" and with that his body fell off Derek's claws and splashed into the water. Derek looked at his bloody claws again and then Jewel, who didn't waste another moment before grab him into a hug, holding him close. he huuged her tight, crying and ourning for his beta in her embrace as she softly rubbed her finger through his dark hair, calming him. she heard footsteps and slightly turned to see Cora near Boyd's dead body. a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned the toher way to see Stiles, giving her a 'I'm sorry' look. she didn't reply, just held Derek closer and buried her face into his neck.

* * *

 _Aish_


	7. Visionary

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal." Cora answered Stiles when he asked about Derek's absence

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked

"Why do you care?" Cora turned from the mirror and faced him

"Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. And my other best friend has suddenly gone to London without any explanation whatsoever. I... do you want me to keep going?" Stiles asked, pacing "'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour."

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles snapped

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him." Cora leaned on the mahogany table

"What was he like?" Stiles asked, nearing Cora. They both stopped and looked above hearing footsteps as Peter descended them down "A lot like Scott, actually." he paused and resumed walking down "A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." Peter added then looked at Stiles "What were you saying about your best friend going to London?"

* * *

"Did you bring him?" Gerard asked, perking up, when he heard the door to his room open. he turned his wheelchair around and faced his granddaughter and the werewolf

"Oh, come in, Scott, and" Gerard rolled up his sleeve "give an old man a little something for his pain." he said, extending his arm

"You don't have to do this." Allison whispered to him

"If you want me to talk, this is how it's going to happen." Gerard exclaimed

"If I do this, you have to tell us everything you know." Scott said, nearing him, rolling up his jacket's sleeve "everything"

Gerard just extended his hand, but before Scott could hold it, Gerard tilted his head and looked at Allison

"I was expecting your over-protective sister as well"

Allison drew in a breath sharply and folded her arms "She's out on business"

* * *

Lydia sighed, putting her pen down. She picked up her phone. Nothing. Stiles had gone to check up on Derek. Allison and Scott were somewhere they both hadn't openly shared about. Aidan was AWOL, probably with his pack. and no premonitions boy, was she bored.

she sighed, looking at her phone, when something struck her. she quickly dialed and a familiar number and waited

"Hi. This is Jewel Argent. Please leave a message"

Groaning, she plucked thephone back and sighed. suddenly she got up, picked her phone, her coat and walked out. she got into her car and starting driving to a familiar destination. she knew Jewel was miserable. something was going on with her. and with Boyd's death, things were only getting hard for her.

Lydia took a deep breath and pulled in front of the penthouse apartment and walked out. getting into the elevator, she pressed the button to the most frequent floor and waitied. once reached, she got out and walked to the front door and pressed the bell.

just after a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a handsome blonde guy.

Lydia slightly frowned, not recognising him, and took a feew stes back to check the name plate. it did say 'ARGENTS'.

"May i help you?" the guy asked in a very british accent

"I..uh..I was looking for Jewel?" she finished with suspicion

"and you are?" he asked

"Lydia. Martin. We are friends"

his expression changed into one of understanding.

"Yes. of course. Please" he opened the door further and let her enter. once inside, he closed the door and faced her

"You are?" Lydia raised a brow

"Of course. My manners" he softly chided and walked to her and extended his hand "Dray Mallory"

Lydia looked at him for a while "Draco Malfoy?"

Dray slightly winced "Yeah, well, not a big fan of that book series" he withdrew his hand

"how come?"

"Of all the people in my world, the author-Joanne, she only got my name wrong. And a few details here and there. I reckon, she doesn't really hold a fondness towards me." he softly chuckled "Harry, Jewel" he added to her confused expression ",always found that mistake humorous"

"Oh" Lydia nodded slightly

"so, can i get you anything?" Dray asked, moving towards the kitchen

"No. No, it's fine. Thanks"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Dray nodded

Lydia looked around and finally noticed Dray looking at her, realizing that he waitin for her to state her purpose of visit

"Oh,uh..I-I was looking for Jewel" she said

"Well, Jewel's not here" Dray answered after a pause "She's in London"

"What? When did she go to London? and Why didn't she tell me? why didn't anyone else tell me?"

"in that order," Dray chuckled mildly "she left two days ago. she didn't want anyone to worry about her, hence she didn't tell anyone. Far as I'm aware, only Lisa, Scott and Stiles are aware of this trip of hers"

Lydia exhaled and then looked at Dray "Can i ask you something?"

"Depends"

"What's going on with Jewel? I've seen here. Lately, she's acing all self-conscious, avoiding as much supernatural contact as possible and..." she sighed "and she seems to be scared to use her magic. Dray, what's wrong with her?"

Dray sighed and leaned back on the kitchen island crossed her arms

"she doesn't have her magic anymore" he revealed

"I don't get it" Lydia slightly frowned

"someone, possibly the one doing the sacrifices, did some dark spell on Harry. as a result, all her magic is gone. now she's as human as...Stiles and Lisa"

"Is that even possible?" Lydia asked, looking slightly shaken by the news

"I didn't know. but now that I've witnessed it myself... Harry feels as if she's useless. that cannot do anything to protect people around her."

"so...she left?" Lydia demanded and Dray just looked at her as if saying 'What else?'

"She..she isn't useless. She...God!" she stepped back and settled on the couch, looking around "Jewel is the best hunter i know out there. How...how can she think like that?" she stared at the floor

"won't you?" Dray came and settle opposite to her on the couch "what if that one quality that made you different from everyone else in the world, that one quality that made you capable of making a change out there, and if that was suddenly stolen from you?"

Lydia raised her head and looked at Dray

* * *

Jewel raised her one hand and wiped off her tear. it wasn't very cold. but she still pulled her jacket closer.

she pulled her knees closer and rested her head on them. this place always calmed her down. Always.

Jewel heard a slight scrunching of leaves behind her but she didn't react. not many people knew her in Godric's Hollow. then silence. must be some other kid looking for a headstone. she softly sighed.

someone kept a hand on her shoulder, but she still didn't budge. she just softly leaned into the person, finally resting her head on her shoulder. one arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"How're you feeling?" Ron whispered in her ears

"not good" she answered back after a brief pause

"Harry..." he tried but then stopped, knowing whatever he was going to say would have no effect on her at that moment "Dray told us what happened"

"hmm" she nodded

Ron sighed after a while and stood up, pulling Jewel with himself

"Ro-"

"Shut it" he snapped and holding her hand, walked her out of there. she turned around and managed to get one last glimpse of three headstones she would never forget in her entire life.

* * *

"Do you know the myth of Lycaon?" Gerard asked

"I know it's where we get the word "lycanthropy."" Scott answered

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to Prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honor the titans instead of the gods."

"Like Deucalion." Scott muttered

"The son of Prometheus. Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves. The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human."

"Why druids?" Scott asked

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

* * *

"They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack." Cora told Stiles "Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter butted in, from relaxing on the couch

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles demanded

"For the Alpha pack." Peter nodded

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." Stiles complained

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked

"Actually, yeah." Stiles admitted

"That's what they do." Peter explained "That's what Deaton used to do for Talia.

* * *

"I don't know..." Lydia sighed and ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair "B-But she..she's a trained hunter. she's a fighter and skilled archer. She knows probably way more than Gerard on this side of world. how can she think of herself so low?" Lydia sighed again and rested her elbows on her knees

"It's not how good of a muggle fighter she is. it's her magic. it has always been about it. Lydia, magic's a part of who she is, what she is. to lose it, for her, is like losing her identity. Now, to her, her knowledge and her skills hold to importance. "

"Is there a way to get through her?" Lydia asked, hopefully

Dray mildly chuckled "There's no way, long as i know." he sighed "Last time she nearly lost herself like this, her adoption helped. now I'm not sure if there's anything out there that can help her"

"What do you mean last time? this has happened before? Why?"

Dray sighed "It happened just after the war" he took a brief pause "when she had a miscarriage"

* * *

"Ennis? Why would he choose him?" Cora asked

"Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." Peter explained

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter answered

"So then what happened? Did he turn her?" Stiles asked eagerly

"Almost. He came at Ennis. A 15year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten."

* * *

"I wasn't really surprised when Deaton came to arrange a meeting with Deucalion. As William Blake said, "any sinister person who means to be your enemy always start by trying to become your friend." "Gerard explained

"How do you know he wasn't going there to make peace?" Scott asked

"Because I'm not an idiot. Do you know the sanskrit fable of the scorpion and the turtle?" Gerard asked

"Yeah, the scorpion asks the turtle for a ride across the river." Scott answered

"And when the scorpion stings the turtle, dooming them both, what does he say to explain his behavior?" Gerard asked

""It's my nature."" Scott answered

"I know a werewolf's nature. I knew exactly what was coming... a trap." Gerard explained

* * *

"So did she turn?" Cora asked

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter answered

"When you offered it to me, you said, "if it doesn't kill you."" Stiles added

"If." Peter pointed "He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." Peter said

* * *

"Miscarriage?" Lydia repeated in almost horror

"Yes, miscarriage. You see after she lost Cedric, she almost entered depression. but there was this one boy who helped her a lot. One of her most trusted friends, Micheal Corner. a Puff, if you know what i mean. Joined that stupid DA" Dray chuckled at the memory "Helped harry move on from her depression. well, if you ask me, he helped her a lot. Way more than she had asked, or expected." Dry sighed and swiped his hand over his face "After the war ended, she felt under the wether. when she showed it to Pomfrey, it was revealed that she was, indeed four months pregnant when she went for the final battle"

"Wait. wasn't she on a hunt the whole year before?" Lydia asked

"She was. The three troublemakers stayed at his place for a weekend or so as refugees. something must have happened then." he exhaled loudly and placed his elbows on his knees "Voldemort had killed her baby. Michael Corner was a martyr. she had lost everything"

"I'm sorry" Lydia said to Dray after a while

"Don't be." he looked at her "She didn't love Michael the way she loved Cedric. As much as i get these modern muggle terms, I'd say Michael was more of a..bounce back guy. helped her mourn, but also ended up giving her...way more than she had asked. Losing a child is not easy Lydia, and no amount of 'Sorry' cuts out for it. I'd know, I'm about to be a father" he nervously chuckled

Lydia just narrowed her eyes at him

Silence reigned

"Do the argents know?" she asked softly

"Only Chris does. and Victoria." he looked at her "and now you." he took a sharp breath "she got adopted. Allison was her surrogate for the baby she lost. and so was Ted. they helped her move on." he paused, then spoke, exhaling "But, Lydia there's no surrogate for magic. Nothing"

Lydia sat there for a while soaking it all up. she spared one glance at Dray and slowly got up

"You know," Dray started making her stop and face him "I'd really appreciate if you would keep all of this only between us. Keep your friends out of it, even Lisa." he stood up "One thing Harry hates the most is feeling vulnerable. and there aren't many people who even know about it. I request you, don't make Harry feel any more vulnerable than she already does"

Lydia nodded and walked out. Dray sighed, walked to the kitchen island and poured himself a glass of whiskey. he needed to find this witch sooner

* * *

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks." Peter sadly added, talking about how Derek killed his first love, Paige

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked

"Taking an innocent life takes... Something from you as well, a bit of your soul... darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue... like mine." Peter said and glowed his eyes for emphasis

* * *

"He sees as a wolf?" Scott realized

"He's not always blind." Gerard reminded him

"Maybe we can use it against him." Allison said to Scott

"Scott. Oh, I think about you sometimes, Scott. I do. I wonder, what if I'd done things differently? Getting the bite to cure my cancer. And I wonder when it became my nature to believe most things couldn't be asked for but had to be taken." Gerard evilly smiled

"I don't believe you." Scott exclaimed, standing up, Allison following the suit "The whole time that you were telling your story, I was listening to your heartbeat. It never went up. It never went down. It was steady the whole time."

"Because I was telling the truth."

"Or because you're a really good liar. If you lied and it gets people hurt... I'll be back to take away more than your pain." Scott promised and walked out, Allison following him

* * *

"What? What's this... what's this look on your face?" Cora asked Stiles

"What look?" Stiles asked

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora frowned

"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." he muttered

"Well, what is with the look?"

"I just don't believe him." Stiles said and then decided to explain over Cora's confused glare "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow. The thing is that he's... he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective."

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora noted

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story."

"So, what, are... Are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"If I have to... Yeah." Stiles said and paused "Or we can ask someone else. someone into whom Derek intentionally confides"

"Well, apparently, that someone is in London right now" Cora pointed out

* * *

Ron held his sister in all but blood close to him as she sobbed into his shoulder. ever since he had brought her to his apartment from the cemetery, all she had done is cry. and he knew that she needed to get that all out. things she had bottling for months. she needed to get all out. she pulled him further close and closed his eyes. his one hand caressed her red hair

"It's alright. It's perfectly alright. Let it all out, mate" he whispered as he kept on caressing her hair

* * *

 _Aish_


	8. The girl who knew too much

"Where is she?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walked towards the two girls

"Over here." Allison called to him, looking at a shaken Lydia

"Lydia?" Stiles asked

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here." Lydia said, looking at the ground, arms folded. she raised her head and then looked at Stiles "And you told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked

"Not yet." Lydia answered

""Not yet"?" Stiles repeated, incredeously "What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body!"

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia slightly shook her head

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body."

"Guys."

the trio turned and looked at Scott who was looking entirely elsewhere

"I found the dead body."

the other three walked towards hi to see a familiar deputy's dead body on top of the school sign, throat slashed.

* * *

"Here"

Jewel took the cup of tea from Ron with a small smile as he joined her on the couch

He finally sighed and she knew what was gonna come

"Harry, how long are you planning to running from it?"

Jewel closed her eyes shut and remained stoic. she felt a hand on her knee and opened her eyes to see Ron looking at her in worry and care.

"you don't know what it's like" she whispered and brought the cup towards her lips

"You're right. I don't know what it would be like to lose my magic. But mate, there are people out there who need you. who care about you. your friends"

"they have Lisa and Dad. Ron, ...I...i can't go back"

"that isn't the Harry i know talking" Ron sternly said, grasping her complete attention "Harry, you have faced things far worse than what those kids can dream of. Basilisk. Huge spiders. time travel. Mate, believe it or not, they need you."

"What if my lack of magic gets anyone of them killed?" she whispered into the cup, but Ron heard it anyway

"We'll cross that bridge when we'll come to it. and what if..." he shifted and faced her straight "what if you sitting here gets one of them killed because you weren't there to save 'em?"

Jewel looked at Ron. what if... the ringing of her phone brought her back. she reached and picked her phone from the table.

"What's it, mate?" Ron asked

"Lydia" she meekly answered

"...am i being replaced?" Ron lips slightly twisted into a mock hurt-smile

"What!" he said slightly above whisper "No! no one can replace you, Ronny" she chuckled

"Ron" he corrected her but knew it was vain. he looked at her phone, which was still ringing "you gonna answer that?"

Jewel shared a final glance with Ron before sliding the green symbol on screen

* * *

Chris walked into Allison's room, finding her under the covers. he settled next to her

"I heard about the recital tonight, the, uh, thing to honor the losses at school."

"They were murders, dad, not losses." Allison answered

"But your friends will be there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Want me to take you?"

"I don't think I'm feeling up for it."

"Okay. I get it." Chris got up "Take as many days as you need. School can wait." he walked to the door and was about to close it when he stopped and turned to Allison "Jewel's coming today"

Allison raised her head and looked at her father in disbelief. Jewel was returning?

before she could ask anything, Chris had left already. she sighed and got out of the covers, readily dressed in black dress and boots. she opened her cupboard, a suitcase and pulled out her chinese daggers. she closed the door and walked a few steps when she heard a noise coming out of her room. she slowly turned, dagger tightly in grasp. she took a few steps towards the open window silently before slamming it open and pulling the person in. she pushed him on the floor, turned and put the dagger cms away from Isaac's throat

"What do you think you're doing?" Allison asked in surprise

"You weren't at school." he answered, slightly gulping

"Did Scott send you? Is he checking up on me?" Allison demanded

"Uh, uh, maybe he's worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I've noticed. More than once." Isaac gulped, eyeing the dagger

* * *

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." Blake explained, walking around the class. she stopped next to Lydia, noticing her drawing a tree in her notebook "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

Lydia placed the notebook and he pencil on the desk and looked at Jennifer

"You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Oh, um, well," Blake took a few steps back "that was an idiom, by the way." she turned and resumed walking "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words." she paused in the front of the class, near Stiles' desk "Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board." "

"Like chess." Stiles muttered loud

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" Jennifer asked

"Uh, no. My father does." Stiles answered. Jennifer nodded and looked back at the whole class

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?" and she walked away from Stiles

"I think I can get to Ethan." Scott leaned towards Stiles and whispered "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott asked

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles replied

"What's that?"

"Going through Aiden. Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" Stiles looked at scott when suddenly realization set on both of them. they both turned and faced Lydia, who noticing the sudden attention bit her lower lip in frustration

"What now?"

* * *

Lydia led Aidan to the coach's office and started seducing him when aidan suddenly pulled and looked at the red-head

"What's that look for?" Lydia asked

"Nothing. I'm just kind of surprised. You've barely talked to me since..." Aidan trailed off

"Aince what? Since you killed Boyd?"

"I told you that was Kali. I didn't have a choice."

"I thought you were all alphas."

"Yeah, well," Aidan sighed "it's not as Democratic as it sounds. And if you're thinking I should be all filled with remorse, try and remember Derek killed Ennis."

"So it's his turn to kill someone that it?"

"Maybe." Aidan turned and looked square into Lydia's eyes "Maybe like the time he and Boyd tried to kill you."

Lydia pulled and frowned at the alpha "How'd you know about that?"

Before Aidan culd answer, something heavy banged on the door of the office. something sharp squealed as it was run over the glass, forming a spiral over the mist

"What the hell is that?" Lydia asked in panic

"Derek." Aidan answered, almost growling, rushing out. he stepped into the locker room and scanned around

"Derek?" Aidan growled

"Aiden, stop, please." Lydia exclaimed, panic starting to settle in her

"I'm right here, Derek." Aidan challenged

"I'll scream." Lydia threatened

"You want a fight, Derek? Come and get me."

suddenly someone rammed into Aidan and held him against the lockers. a very pissed off Cora started mauling Aidan, who roared in pain. Aidan managed to hold Cora and threw her away as she slid across the marble floor. before Cora could get up, Aidan picked a weight from nearby and hit Cora hard on the head. Cora began to rise again and Aidan was about to repeat it when suddenly something swished past Lydia and embedded into Aidan's back, getting a pained growl from him. Aidan reached nad pulled out a bloody arrow from his back and snarled at the hunter who stood at the entrance of the locker room. he growled at her, but before he could do anything, Ethan and Scott grabbed him.

"You can't do this!" Ethan growled at his brother

"Next time you come near her, my target would your head, Aidan" Jewel threatened from crouching near Cora

"She came at me!" Aidan yelled

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan reminded his brother. Aidan looked torn for a moment before leaving with Ethan

"Hey, guys," Stiles called, from next to Jewel near Cora, "I think she's pretty hurt."

as if on cue, Cora started moaning, signalling that she was coming back to conciousness

* * *

"You okay?" Stiles asked as Cora wiped the blood off her forehead, standing in front of the mirror in the locker room

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia whispered

"I'll heal." Cora snapped, throwing the bloody tissue paper away

"Cora.." Jewel began but Cora cut her

"I said I'm fine."

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked

"I did it for Boyd." she answered and looked at the gang "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott answered

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora snapped and walked out

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles mused

"Mm." Jewel slightly nodded "I'll make sure she gets home."

she turned to leave, but before she could someone caught her arm. she turned around and found it to be Scott

"What?" she asked

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked "Weren't you supposed to be in London?"

"Yeah. Long story. sometime later" Jewel nodded and pullig her hand back, walked out, following Cora

* * *

Jennifer rushed down the stairs and almost ran to the feild. from the corner, of the other side, Peter walked out and notiing him, Jennifer ran into his arms. Peter very much returned the embrace. suddenly Jennifer pulled and passionately kissed the werewolf who also returned the kiss.

"Where the hell have you been? And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever." Jennifer blurted but then realized what she had said "Oh. God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?"

"I don't care much about what happens in my nephew's pack. Sure Boyd was a sweet kid and would be missed but going against those who did it is not going to help anyone. especially not me." Peter rolled his eyes, but then eyed Jennifer "But I'm here now. And you were safe. Trust me."

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened."

"They're not gonna hurt you." peter promised and leaned in to kiss just ass the school bell rang

"Some days, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell." Jennifer muttered

"Why don't you give me the honors?" Peter chuckled, making her chuckle too "Why don't you just come back with me?"

"I can't. I've got three more classes and I put this recital together tonight. I organized it to honor the losses at the school and... and now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?"

"No. It sounds perfect." Peter purred and leaned in for another kiss. a few seconds later, Jennifer pulled and walked back into the school, a big beam on her face

* * *

"What are you doing back in Beacon?"

Jewel glanced at Cora, before looking back at the road

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" Cora muttered

"What?" Jewel partially chuckled

"Your magic. It's gone, isn't it?"

Hearing that, Jewel almost crashed into a passing car only to swerve at the last moment

"You aren't as good of a liar. that day when we were trying to locate Deaton, you said you were having trouble connecting to dead people. if i were you...that would only happen if i lost my powers"

"You are smarter than Derek, I give you that" Jewel deadpanned making Cora chuckle

"Does he know? Derek?"

"No" Cora confirmed when Jewel's phone rang

"Hey" she answered Stiles

"It's the guardians. I need to warn my dad"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Drop Cora at my house. I'll be there in a few" Sties answered and paused "It would be better if you were here, but I think you need to be with Allison right now"

"Not gonna ask" she muttered and hung up

"what's it?"

"Guardians are being sacrified. he wants to tell his dad things. wants you there"

"Yay" Cora deadpanned "joyride"

* * *

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lydia demanded

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." Jennifer assured her as people looked around Mr. Westover's classroom and him missing

"That's not gonna do anything! I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken." Lydia exclaimed

"Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class."

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris. Anyone heard from him lately? He's gone." Lydia sternly said and walked to the board where five interconnected circles were made, like a celtic 5 fold, with '2' written in one of the them "And he's going to be the second murder." she pointed at the number

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Jennifer tried

"Okay, fine." Lydia squared her shoulders "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?" Jennifer chuckled

"I'm something!" Lydia yelled, getting all the unwanted attention from people

"A deputy and a teacher? What's the pattern?" Ethan asked standing near the door of the class

"I don't know." Scott answered

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Yes, okay. No, oh..." Stiles paced in his room in front of his father and Cora on bed

"Stiles?" Sheriff asked

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... I'm trying to... I'm just trying to figure out how to start here."

"Hey, I don't have this kind of time."

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles started explaining

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know. Okay, see, but that's... that's just it, dad. The..." Stiles noticed chess board and brought it to the table "the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

 _After one brief explanation by Stiles..._

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Sheriff asked

"Yes."

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter." Stiles corrected him "That's... purple's hunter." he mentioned to the tags he had put on chess pieces

"Along with Allison, Jewel and their father." Cora piped in

"Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a witch?"

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay?" Stiles asked

"we think." Cora added

"Then who's the witch?" Sheriff asked

"That's Jewel. Jewel's a witch" Stiles corrected him

"Isn't she a hunter?" Sheriff asked

"she's a hunter and a witch. she's both" Stiles explained

Sheriff sighed and ran his hand over his face, leaning back on the chair

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson." Stiles answered

"No, Jackson's a werewolf." Sheriff argued

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London."

"Who's the Darack?" Sheriff asked

"It's da-rock." Stiles corrected him, making him frown

"We don't know yet." Cora answered

"We don't know yet." Stiles repeated with a small nod

"But he was killed by werewolves?" Sheriff asked

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles answered

"We think." Cora butted

"We think." Stiles repeated

"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" Sheriff asked

"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles meekly explained

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Sheriff asked, arms folded

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing" Stiles mekly said

"Yeah." Sheriff nodded and got up, ready to leave

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay?" Stiles exclaimed, making him stop. Sheriff turned to look at his son and waited

"Look, she's one of them. A werewolf." Stiles pointed at Cora, behind him

"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." Sheriff snapped at him

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready?" he asked Cora "All right, dad, just watch this, okay?"

Cora got up, wanting to wolf out, but before she could do it, her hands rolled back and she hit the floor with a thud. Sheriff rushed past Stiles and crouched next to Cora

"Call an ambulance." he ordered Stiles

* * *

"Ugh!" Jewel groaned and tossed her phone on the passenger seat, running her one hand through her red hair. she bit her lower lip and picked her phone and called again

"Come on, Lis. Answer the damn phone!"

Only for a voice to say that the phone was switched off. tossing her phone back on the passenger seat, she pressed buttons on the GPS to find location of Allison's car's GPS.

"god! no" she whispered in horror when she pin pointed the location

Pulling in front of the abandoned storage unit, next to Allison's car, she got out of her car. she checked her guns and walked in. she was just about to enter when she heard gun shots from inside. without wasting any moment, she rushed in, ready to shoot anyone or anything. she found Allison on the ground with Isaac(?) covering her and her father shooting at something behind the dead body of someone tied to a metal gate. she placed her guns back just as Chris stopped shooting. she jogged towards the three

"Dad?!" she called as the three turned to her

"Jewel" Chris nodded at her

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time?" Allison suddenly demanded

"Wait, what?" Jewel asked looking from her sister to her father "How did she find out?"

"You knew?" Allison asked Jewel

"Um..yeah. I knew he was tracking the Darach. He was looking for a closure" Jewel answered, hands on her hips

"Yeah, and I was this close. Could've caught him if the two of you..." Chris trailed off, picking up bullet sheels from the floor

"So it's my fault? That you both've been lying to me for the past two months?" Allison asked

"You wanna tally up the lies, Allison? I don't think you're gonna come out ahead on that one." Chris deadpanned

"Besides, you wanted out of supernatural" Jewel added

"Hey, just a thought?" Isaac interrupted the three "Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting. There's still one more teacher."

"The recital." Chris noted

"Guess we're going after all." Allison deadpanned

"Good. should have worn something for the occasion" Jewel deadpanned, earning a glare from Allison and Isaac and a mild smirk from Chris

* * *

 _At the recital,_

Scott looked around, spotting the twins, Morrell serving the people and sensed something next to him

"I thought you were going home." Scott asked Lydia, when he saw her near him

"I can't. I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you, to do something about it." Lydia answered

"You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will. " Scott promised. Lydia nodded and reached to hold his hand, a gesture equally responded

* * *

 _At the hospital,_

"Derek?" Cora weakly asked

"Hey. Hey, I'm here." Derek perked up and neared his sister

"What's happening to me?" Cora asked

"I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again."

* * *

 _Hospital Lobby,_

Sheriff leaned on the desk and looked at Melissa

"The records would be over ten years old. I just need to look over a couple files."

"If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that."

Sheriff sighed and ran a hand over his face

"Or" Melissa added "someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. Give me the details." she placed a notepad and pen near Sheriff "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _At the recital, School,_

Chris pulled outside the school, just as Allison, Jewel and Isaac raced inside while chris paused outside, noticing a sudden coldness in the breeze

inside, Lydia and Scott, standing at the last, kept an eye over the entire recital. suddenly Lydia's phone buzzed. she checked it and found it to be a message from Aidan

 _'Need to see you right now'_

she looked up and spotted Aidan in the audience, to turn and looked at her with a small nod. her phone buzzed again and she looked back at it

 _'Life or Death!'_

 _"_ It better be." Lydia muttered and walked out, unknown to Scott. just as she left, the door behind opened and the Argents and Isaac entered. Jewel and Allison each gave him a nod and followed Chris, Isaac behind them

Aidan on his seat, started shuffling and looking around, checking his pockets

"What's up?" Ethan asked

"Nothing. I think, i just lost my phone" Aidan answered

* * *

"There was a patient just like you described. Slash marks all over the body." Melissa started as she went through the files "Doctors thought it had to be an animal. Oh. But there's something else. Something happened at the same time that was even stranger."

"Birds?" sheriff asked, going through the file of a young girl

"Hundreds of them. While the patient was in the O.R. struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide." Melissa replied

"Or like they were sacrificing themselves." Sheriff realized

"For what?" Melissa asked

"Not what. Who." Sheriff looked at Melissa, realizing that stiles was right all the way

* * *

Stiles entered the recital and joined Scott.

Lydia opened the door and stepped into the empty school, looking around. something clanked making Lydia almost jump and turn around to find nothing. Lydia moved on to notice a open classroom. she walked into the classroom, looking around when she suddenly heard a very familiar chanting. she gulped as fear started settling into her

"You recognize it, don't you?"

she jumped at the voice to find Jennifer walk out from the darkness and the next thing she knew, she was hit on the face

* * *

"Lydia?" Stiles called, blasting out of the school with Scott

"Lydia!" Scott yelled

"Anything?" Stiles asked Scott, who was looking around with his wolf sight

"She's not answering texts. What do we do? " Stiles asked, checking his phone "Scott?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lydia softly asked, slowly coming back to conciousness. she raised her head and found blood coming out of her forehead

"What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that."as Jennifer exclaimed, Lydia noticed her teacher tightening a garrote on a rod "You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"Stop." Lydia whimpered

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do." Jennifer got up and slowly walked behind Lydia

"Please, stop." Lydia pleaded

"But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much." she chuckled "Actually, a girl who knew too much." and with that, jennifer wrapped the garrote around Lydia's throat. Lydia managed to put her one hand between it and her throat before she started pulling the garrote

"Lydia, don't!" Jennifer warned her. the next Lydia did: she screamed.

* * *

Scott who was outside with stiles, suddenly fell on his knees, clutching his ears

"Scott?" Stiles asked but only got a pained whimper. All the other werewolves, Isaac, Aidan and Ethan also clutched their ears in pain

"Jewel" Allison muttered and Jewel noticed the sudden change in the tune the orchestra was playing. they were no longer playing for the recital, but rather a familiar dark chant

* * *

"Unbelievable." Jennifer stopped and faced Lydia "You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." she chuckled and walked behind Lydia "It's too bad, though... And too late."

"No, please..." Lydia requested and Jennifer tied her down with duct tape to the chair. walking behind the redhead, she again pulled the garrote tight and pulled out her knife

"One last philosopher." Jennifer mused

* * *

the whole orchestra seemed as if they were hypnotized. they didn't seem to realize what they were playing.

suddenly one of the strings from the piano cut off on its own and whipped at the pianist's throat and she fell on the floor, dead, blood seeping from her slashed throat. Panic settled in. people started screaming and running. the death seemed to break whatever it was on the group and people started realizing what had happened.

Jewel suddenly took two steps back and rushed towards the stage

"Jewel!" Chris called, just as Allison ran after her sister

"Allison!" and both he and Isaac ran after the girls. Jewel and Allison stopped near the dead girl as something white started coming from her houth

"Mistletoe." Jewel muttered, horrified.

* * *

Jennifer was just about to slice Lydia's throat when

"Drop it!"

her concentration broke and she looked at the Sheriff in surprise, who had his gun pointed at her

at one movement, she threw the knife which hit the Sheriff on his right shoulder, making him drop his gun. suddely he heard an animalistic roar and to his surprise, Scott stood at the door, looking more like an animal with glowing eyes. he pounced at Jennifer but she easily tossed him away. Scott hit the foor, coughing blood out. Stiles rushed to the class and as soon as Jennifer noticed him, she pushed away the desk, blocking the door.

Sheriff picked his gun just as Jennifer walked towards him

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" he asked, panting hard

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Jennifer said and then Sheriff pulled the trigger.

"Ah!" Jennifer Winced as the bullet hit her thigh. but to the sheriff's shock, the shot started healing itself. Jennifer looked up at him with a evil look "Healers..." she picked the sheriff with the embedded knife earning a pained whimper from him "Warriors... Guardians..." she plucked his sheriff badge, crushed it and tossed it away " Virgins." Jennifer placed her lips on the sheriff's. just as the sheriff realized what was happening, he opened his eyes to come face to face with the Darach.

Stiles finally managed to open the door enough for him to enter as he heard the shattering of a window. Scott stood up as both the boys looked at the broken window

"Dad?" Stiles meekly asked, fear starting to settle into him.

* * *

 _Aish_


	9. The overlooked

"Melissa?"

Melissa turned around and spotted Jewel walking through the crowd towards her

"what's going?"

"Storm has hit us harder than we expected" she answered handing another nurse a big roll of red tape

"What about Cora?" she asked

"she's in the ward" she answered "203, second floor" Melissa answered, checking the papers in her hands

"I'm getting her outta here. come on" Jewel softly patted Melissa and together the two rushed to the second floor.

* * *

"Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?" Peter demanded at people running outside in the hallways

"Sorry, but she wasn't, uh..." Melissa froze at the sight of Peter, while Jewel rushed past and checked on Cora

"You're supposed to be dead." Melissa finally spoke

"I get that a lot actually." Peter meekly admitted

"Guys" Jewel interrupted "Some help" she told Melissa and turned to peter "I can take care of her. See if you help Derek"

Peter glanced the Jewel once, sparing one glance at Cora and left

* * *

Derek had made pretty sure than Peter was no help to him at the moment. so he went back to his apartment. he dropped his jacket on the couch and turned to enter his bedroom when he stopped hearing two heartbeats in his house. he unsheathed his claws and slowly turned around to see Scott and Stiles.

"what are you doing here?" he asked

"Your girlfriend, Jennifer? We got something to talk about her" Stiles answered

* * *

"Peter? Peter, where are you?" Jennifer barged into the apartment, looking around

"Right here."

Jennifer turned around to see Peter entering the hall

"Thank God." she whispered and launched herself into his arms. a while later, she pulled, but never let go of his hand "Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Peter asked

"Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me."

"I promise."

Jennifer looked at him for a minute before pressing her lips on his. but to her surprise, the kiss wasn't reciprocated the way she was used to

"They're already here, aren't they?" she asked, pulling. Peter looked behind her. she turned and spotted Scot and Stiles "So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott said

"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's my dad?" Stiles demanded

"How should I know?" she retorted and turned to Peter "Peter, tell me you don't believe this."

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" Peter asked

"No."

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott piped in

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Jennifer protested

"What do you know?" peter demanded

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story." she innocently told Peter and frowned at the boys "And one they can't prove, by the way."

"What if we can?" Scott asked, showing her a bottle with white powder

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, taking a few steps back

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you." he said, unscrewing the bottle

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer whispered just as Scott tossed the contents on her.

she started violently reacting to the substance, shifting back and forth her darach and Jennifer visage. she finally stopped, panting hard and looked around before trying to run, but Peter caught her by throat

"Peter, wait, wait! You need me." she started chocking

"What are you?" Peter demanded

"The only person who can save your niece. Call Jewel. Call her!"

* * *

"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one more poisonous substance." Jewel answered sparing one glance at Melissa and another nurse who were putting Cora in some casual clothes

" _Mistletoe_." Peter muttered

Jewel's back straightened "She's there, isn't she?"

* * *

Peter grip on Jennifer's throat tightened as she started chocking harder

"Peter, what are you doing?" Scott asked, closing near them

"Her life... it's in my hands!" Jennifer chocked. Peter started raising her in the air by his hold and slowly her face started going blue

"Stop. Peter, stop!" Stiles warned

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." she added

"Peter!" Scott snarled and peter let go of her at once. she fell on the floor and panted, looking at all the three people

"That's right. You need me. All of you."

* * *

"Where are you?" Jewel demanded

" _Just a block from the hospital_ " Derek answered

"Get here soon, Derek" Jewel said and hung up, stuffing her phone in her pocket. she looked at Cora, whose head was resting on her shoulder. she slowly pushed Cora and softly patted her cheek

"Come on, Cora. you are stronger than this. wake up, hon. stay with me"

Cora slightly slurred and moaned, resting her head back on Jewel's shoulder

"Hurry, Derek" Jewel muttered

* * *

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your neice to die. I'm only doing what I had to do." Jennifer tried explaining as the four drove to the hospital to get Cora. Jennifer was with peter while the two boys followed them in Stiles' jeep. the storm was getting worse by second and rain was even badder

"Shut up." Peter snapped

"You need to hear the whole story, Peter. You need to know just how connected we really are." Jennifer resumed

"Stop talking."

Behind them, in the jeep,

"I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan." Stiles looked at Scott, "You saw it, didn't you?"

the two cars pulled outside the hospital and got out

"What's that?" Scott asked Stiles

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles answered

"Scott! Stiles!"

the four turned around and spotted Derek heading for them. seeing Jennifer, he almost snarled

"I'm here to save your sister's life" she answered

"You better" Derek snarled and walked in, followed by others

* * *

just as they exited at the second floor and walked to Cora's ward, they found it empty with a pool of black blood near. Scott noticed the drops of black blood heading towards the door in front of them

"Derek." Scott softly warned as others also looked at it. suddenly the doors slammed open and jewel slid across the floor. she groaned, turned around and spit some blood. she looked up at the group as Derek helped her

"We got a problem." she slightly panted as they all looked forward to see the Voltron wolf roar at them " Big problem." she added

Angry at the attack at his mate and sister, Derek wolfed out and charged at the twins at once, followed by Scott and Peter.

"Help me." Stiles slightly patted Jewel and together they rushed past the fighting werewolves and got to Cora, while the twins had Scott pinned to the wall

"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." Scott snarled

"All we want is her." the twins snarled back at looked at Jennifer who slowly stepped back into the elevator.

* * *

Allison walked pas the students and got to Isaac

"I can't get a hold of Derek or Scott." Isaac said

"Jewel isn't answering either" Allison sighed

"how's Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck. They're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated."

"The storm's that bad?"

"It will be. And I overheard an EMT saying the backup generators might be too old to last if the power goes out." Allison sighed

"Beacon Memorial..." Isaac thought for a while "that's where Cora is, right?"

"I'm taking the two of you home." Chris walked to the two

"No, I have to get to the hospital. I can't leave Cora there with just Peter." Isaac said and started walking out. Chris looked at Allison

"Jewel's at the hospital to get Cora"

Chris sighed again and turned to Isaac

"Isaac." he called "I'll drive."

* * *

the group rushed past another set of doors. after Stiles' failed attempt to hit the twins with his bat, they just barely managed to run. Jewel suddenly stopped and looked behind herself. while others got away, Derek stopped seeing her stop

"we have to.."

"Go. Get Cora out of here. I'll buy you some time" she said

"Jewel..." he neared her

"No."

"You don't have to" he whispered

"I want to be of some use even without my magic, Derek" she muttered

"You are useful and important. To me"

Jewel smiled at him and kissed his lips for a few seconds before pulling

"Be safe" she took a few steps back and took out her gun, cocking it

"Go!" she ordered. Derek spared her one last glance and rushed to join others.

she pulled out her two guns and cocked them

"come on, wolfy" she muttered, ready to shoot the twins. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn to see, something pierced her back of the neck. crying in pain, she reached for the spot, just as the pain stopped. her surroundings started getting blurry by every second, before everything turned black.

When the twins entered the room, following the scent and sound, they found the room empty.

* * *

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked as Derek closed the door behind them

"He's close. " he answered, checking once outside and rushing to join others, while Peter laid Cora on a table

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott refused to meet his eye and so did Derek "What do you mean? What does that mean?" Stiles demanded when Scott gave Derek a look. Realization dawned after a moment, "Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet." Peter snapped

"Me be quiet?" Stiles demanded, walking to Peter in irritation "Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the first one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott warned

"And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles panicked then stopped looking around, finally noticing the change "where's Jewel?"

"She's buying us some time" Derek answered

"How? By singing a lullaby to the twins?" Scot demanded making Derek frown and almost snarl

"Derek, she's a human, now. Not an immortal witch. she cannot stand in front of the twins. Don't you remember what happened earlier today?" Stiles demanded. Cora slightly moaned as they all looked at her

"Great, my dad, your sister and my bestfriend-slash-your girlfriend are technically dead" Stiles muttered

"Not yet." Scott sternly said "Jewel's a hunter. she can take care of herself" then he turned to Peter "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter checked his niece

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said

"You can't." the other door opened and Jennifer entered "Only I can."

at once, Derek growled and launched himself at her, only for Scott to stop him

"I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." Jennifer continued "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Derek tried gain, growling hard at the darach, eyes bright red

"Derek, wait!" Scott stopped him again

"She was trying to get out." Derek snarled

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer answered

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles said

"Not until I'm safe." Jennifer retorted

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested, unsheathing his claws

"Works for me." Derek tried again, but Scott firmly held his place

"Um, can I have your attention?" Melissa's voice suddenly crackled over the PA "Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not gonna hurt her." Jennifer assured at Scot's panicked look

"Shut up." Derek snapped

"He won't!" she exclaimed and turned to Scott "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer told Derek

* * *

"Looks like the evacuation's over." Chris muttered as he, Allison and Isaac pulled at the hospital

"Are you catching a scent?" Allison asked

"No, not with the rain this heavy." Isaac muttered, a response

* * *

"Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Jennifer explained

"A true Alpha." Peter muttered

"What's that?" Stiles asked

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will." Peter explained and looked at Scott "Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said

"Scott, your mom... " Stiles asked, worried about Melissa's safety

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott said

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Derek answered

"I'll distract them." Scott said

"You mean fight them." Peter asked

"Whatever I have to do."

Peter sighed "I'll help you."

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Peter." Jennifer spoke up

"I'll do it." Derek nodded

"What about Jewel?" Stiles asked "She's alone out there"

"She'll be fine. she has survived worst" Derek said

"But I'd prefer you both to be out there with an advantage." Peter said, looking at Scott and Derek

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter muttered, irritated

After looking around the room, and Derek snapping at Stiles to put down AED machine, Scott finally found a large syringe filled with some medicine

"Epinephrine?" he read the name

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek off-handedly remarked

"How strong?" Peter asked and then exchanged a look with Derek.

* * *

Derek and Scott stepped out in the hallway, in front of the alpha twins. Derek grunted and pulled out the syringe from his shoulder

he snarled at them, followed by Scott and the twins snarled back as they engaged in fight at once

* * *

"You just hold on a little longer, okay?" Stiles said to the unconscious Cora. his hands were fisted, tucked under his chin "Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott and Jewel. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body." he sighed, his voice slightly breaking "You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious.

* * *

Chris pulled out his gun and cocked it

"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried." Isaac noted

"Stay close to me." Chris muttered back

"I think I heard something." Isaac stopped and so did the other two hunters

"Where?" Allison asked

"Below us." Isaac answered and partially laid on the floor to hear two people running on the below floor

* * *

"Stiles!"

Stiles jumped from his seat when Scott tapped on the ambulance door with Derek around him

"Stiles, open the door!"

"Sorry." Stiles muttered and opened the door, letting Derek climb in

"Help me get him in."

"Where's Jewel, Peter and Jennifer?" Stiles asked

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott answered

"Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago." Stiles listed

"Stay here." Scott nodded and letting Stiles close the door, ran back into the hospital

* * *

"Anything?" Jennifer asked, as Peter checked his phone. hearing no reply, she sighed "Peter, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought... "Is that her real face?" "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe.. Is that what she really looks like?""

Peter didn't say anything, making Jennifer sigh again

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." she finally admitted

"I don't care." Pete sighed, pacing around

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize."

"I still don't care."

"But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

Peter stopped pacing and looked at her with a cold gaze

"You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." and he resumed pacing

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill."

"For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire." Jennifer resumed after a pregnant pause "But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what Derek was doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. He gave it power again. He gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found."

"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Jennifer asked after another pause

Peter, knowing that he was stuck with Jennifer no matter what, decided to play along

"No." he rolled his eyes

"It's a norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked... the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked."

"You killed innocent people." Peter hissed at her

"So have you. I know the color of your eyes, Peter. And I know what it means. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again"

"You can't beat them." Peter said after a while

"Are you sure about that? Boyd asked Derek right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? He didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Peter? During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power."

* * *

Melissa and Scott made their way down the hall, discussing how Deucalion let Melissa go as a 'gesture of goodwill', Scott froze and stopped Melissa when he heard something. he slowly made his way and turned to the other hallway to meet with a gun to his face. Holding the gun was Chris, with Allison and Isaac behind thm. they all collectively sighed as Chris lowered the gun

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Chris asked, as Scott explained the situation to the newcomers. they all entered another of the rooms in the hospital

"Yeah, right. " Scott answered

"There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Isaac said

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa asked, sighing

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." Scott continued "We can't get in a fight with them."

"You've got us now." Chris jerked his towards himself and Allison

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora." Scott said

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Chris asked

"She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot."

at once all the other four turned towards isaac and gave him a look

"No, it's jus... just an observation." Isaac stuttered

"I've got an idea." Allison answered but stopped "Where's Jewel?"

Scott sighed and bit his lip

"Scott" Chris demanded

"She distracted twins to buy us some time. I haven't seen her since" Scott admitted. Allison almost gulped, worry filling her.

"Let's get Derek and this teacher out. then we'll find Jewel" Chris nodded at Allison, who nodded back

"So this plan..." Isaac asked

* * *

"You ready?" Allison asked, face-timing Isaac

"Yeah."

"You're not nervous, are you?"

"Do I look nervous?"

"No, not at all." Allison answered after a while and placed her phone in position

"Did he look nervous?" Chris asked

"Terrified." Allison answered

"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly." Isaac answered, irritated

"Just go as soon as you see them, okay?" Allison appeared back on screen

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." Isaac nodded

* * *

"You good?" Chris asked

Allison nodded and at once started running, making as loud sound as she could. soon she found the twins after her as she ran to the exit. she kept on running, when she heard the sound of glass breaking. she crouched n the ground and waited. she heard multiple snarls behind her and at once turned around switfly, her bow and arrow in hand and shot. Flash grenades started bursting around. Chris also joined her, shooting with his guns, making the three alphas, Kali and the twins, to leave and run off

* * *

"Come on. Oh, God." Melissa sighed, pushing the lever on the roof as she saw the electricity return in the hospital from the back up generators

* * *

Peter sighed, as he saw the electricity and pressed the buttons on the elevator

"Peter, please look at me" Jennifer's voice came from behind

he raised his head and his eyes widened seeing the Darach's reflection on the metallic door of the elevator

* * *

"All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac pulled next to the ambulance. Derek got out with Cora and Stiles followed them

"I got her." Derek said, getting Cora inside the SUV "Okay, get the door." he told Stiles

Stiles was about to close the door when something caught his eye. his finger lingered on the word PARENT/GUARDIAN on a form as realization hit like a ton of bricks

"Stiles, let's go!" Isaac hurried. but Stiles just turned and ran back into the hospital

* * *

Scott ran to the elevator, just to see it open and found an unconscious Peter lying on the ground with bleeding forehead

"Mom." he whispered, seeing the open service latch and started running for the terrace

"Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles yelled from behind, but paused seeing Peter, then resumed following Scott

* * *

"Come on, we gotta go." Derek ordered "Drive."

"I can't. Not without Scott." Isaac answered

they all heard firing from nearby

"Come on, you want the Argents dead too? Make a choice!" Derek snarled. Suddenly they both noticed the twins behind the car "Go, now!"

"All right!" Isaac snapped back, before driving off

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Scott entered the terrace to find it all abandoned

"They're gone."

Scot turned and noticed Deucalion coming out "Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back."

"Scott." Scott turned and saw Stiles there "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him." he requested

"I don't know what else to do." Scott meekly accepted, his voice breaking and eyes glassy

"No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B."

"Not this time."

"Scott..."

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise."

"What about Jewel?" Stiles demanded, stopping Scott, who had taken a few steps towards the blind alpha "You think she'd like this?"

before Scott could say anything, Deucalion spoke up "I'm sorry to break this optimism, but Ms. Argent is not much of a service now"

Both the teens turned to him with narrowed eyes

"You do realize that one sacrifice for the philosophers is remaining. And, well, you know your friends better than me" Deucalion sighed

"You knew?" Scott asked

"I suspected" Deucalion accepted "After all, Ms. Argent is someone very...rare"

"Scott" Stiles tried again

"No, Stiles. I gotta save Mom, your dad and Jewel. and there's only one way"

Scott looked at Deucalion and followed him out of the hospital, ignoring Stiles' pleading calls

* * *

Stiles walked back in, sulking at everything that had happened

"Stiles!"

he looked up to see Chris and Allison running towards him

"Where's Jewel?" Allison asked "I couldn't her anywhere"

Stiles sighed in pain and looked between the two "she's gone" he barely whispered

* * *

Melissa came at once, returning to the land of consciousness

"Hey. Hey. You all right?"

she looked forward to see the Sheriff tied up in a similar way as she was

"Oh, God, where are we?" Melissa asked

"I don't know. Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh... she called it something different. She called it a... a Nemeton." the Sheriff admitted. Melissa frowned. she had heard that name somewhere before.

"and i don't think that's our only problem"

"What?"

Sheriff turned his face and Melissa followed his gaze. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the third person tied in the root cellar, her face partially covered by red hair

"No" she whispered in horror

* * *

 _Aish_


	10. The Alpha Pact

"Peter?" Stiles called, slapping Peter hard on face

" Peter, come on!" Stiles yelled

"Never thought I'd do this" he muttered to himself, slapping Peter hard again. finally stopping, he fisted his hand and was about to punch Peter, when he caught his hand

"Where is she?" Peter asked with a gasp, looking around

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom"

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." he helped Peter up

"What about Cora?" Peter asked

* * *

Tires screeched as Isaac pulled a block from the hospital

"You see the twins?" Isaac asked

"No. But I see the Argents." Derek answered as they both saw Chris and Allison coming out towards them

Another car pulled and Peter came out. Derek also got out with Cora in his arms, followed by Isaac

A sudden howl pierced the silence of the uncomfortable darkness

"What is it?" Allison asked

"Bad news" Peter answered as Derek shifted Cora to his car

"A retreat." Chris answered

"Where are the others?" Chris asked Isaac

"I don't know. Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out."

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now." Peter answered uncomfortably as he eyed the hunters. Isaac slowly scooted towards the former alpha and whispered

"Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive, hmm?"

Before Peter could answer, Derek spoke up

"Where's Jewel?"

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked in return

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek answered

"And Jewel" Allison said softly, making Derek to freeze

* * *

 _Derek's loft_

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked, looking at Cora who was lying on the bed and was looking worse than she did at the hospital

"I don't know." Derek whispered back

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Stop being dramatic, Isaac. I'm sure Scott and rest of his Scooby gang an figure something out" Peter muttered from above the stairs

"Want to figure something out?" Isaac repeated in anger towards Peter "Because while Jewel, Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed?" Isaac demanded and turned to Derek "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, Jewel is going to be sacrificed and you are doing nothing!"

he paused for a while and backed a few steps "Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored?"

"Maybe." Peter muttered a response earning a glare from both the werewolves

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek said

"There's no time!" Isaac snapped. he walked to the door and held onto the handle "The full moon's coming. The sheriff, Melissa and your girlfriend are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

Isaac walked out and slammed the door shut

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter said, getting off the stairs and walked towards his nephew and niece "Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an Alpha yet." Derek muttered

"But he's on his way, isn't he?"

* * *

"The word is guardian, Allison." Chris stubbornly said, as he, Allison and Stiles walked into their house "More than anyone, you and Jewel know that's a role i haven't exactly lived up to lately. That's why she took Jewel" he sighed, facing them with a worried expression

"No. Deucalion said that Jewel was taken as a Philosopher, not a Guardian" Stiles piped in

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison added

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles said

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison muttered

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles muttered and fell on a nearby beanbag

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris softly said, trying not to sound too panicked for his missing daughter

"They could already be dead." Stiles muttered

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place." Chris explained

"And you're one of them." Allison said "Dad, she's already taken jewel, we cannot afford you being taken too in the next move"

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move."Chris said and opened his map "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Jewel, Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?"

he noticed Stiles and softly sighed "Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help." he assured him

"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked, standing up

"I'm carrying a .45." he said, loading his gun "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Jewel, Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you."

Stiles sighed and looked at Chris "Where do we start?"

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current," Chris explained holding his black-light "so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank."

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles asked

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris answered

"Scott's boss." Allison muttered as Stiles pointed at the vault

"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris muttered

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles said

"Wait a sec" Allison narrowed her eyes and checked the map "she took both Jewel and Melissa from the hospital. that doesn't make sense"

"Maybe it was about opportunity." Chris said "She saw an opening and grabbed it. As Stiles said, full moon is near. she had to hurry"

"What about Lydia?" Allison asked after a while

"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them." Stiles explained

"What is she? Psychic?" Chris asked

"She's something." Stiles answered after a pause

* * *

Cora gasped slightly and Derek held her hand and took the pain. after a few seconds, Cora went back to rest while Derek withdrew his ahdn and slightly panted

"Careful." Peter warned

"Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me." Derek answered

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said, making Derek look at him

* * *

"Whoa." was the only thing Stiles could say when he saw the plethora of weapons the Argents were preparing. machine guns, assault rifles, crossbows, daggers

"I thought you guys were retired." Stiles said when Chris checked a rifle, cocking it

"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no." Chris kept the rifle back and looked at Stiles "Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles said, checking his phone

"Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris explained.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but..." the three almost jumped hearing Isaac's voice "Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these." he added, showing his claws

* * *

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do, and with good reason." peter started explaining

"Which is?" Derek asked

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own."

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me."

"I'm telling you... I've heard it's possible."

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."

"If I can save her..."

"If. If. I didn't say it works every time." Peter walked a little away "It could just as easily kill you."

"How do I do it? By taking her pain?" Derek asked

"And then some. Because there's a cost."

* * *

"It's empty." Allison noted as the Argents and Isaac entered the vault

"Be careful anyway." Chris said, flicking his taser baton. Sparks started buzzing through the baton

"I thought you only used those on werewolves." Isaac carefully asked

"I do."

Next thing everyone knew, Chris electrocuted Isaac, who fell on the ground in withering pain. Allison gasped in shock and looked at her father as he handcuffed her to a nearby barricade

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison demanded

"I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to trust me on this." he whispered to her and walked to the middle of the vault "I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them."

a faint whirring sound came, followed by the chanting. as they all looked at the entrance, to their horror, Jennifer appeared with a huge smirk

"Now this is a sacrifice." she beamed

* * *

Allison slightly gasped as Isaac tried to break the cuff. once free, she almost fell on Isaac, too shocked to even move

"Why did he do that?" she whispered

"I don't know. We need to go." Isaac whispered back, holding her close and tight "Okay? We need help."

Too chocked and panicked, Allison even refused to move

"Allison... Allison," Isaac slightly shook her "we have to go."

"They're all gonna die. Aren't they?" she asked with a very shaky breath

* * *

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing." Peter asked, arms folded

"I don't care about power. Not anymore." Derek answered

"What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?"

"I don't care."

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital."

"Why?"

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She knows that I'm..." he inhaled sharply "kinda..desperate to make it up to both of you and if Cora's life was on line, I would take any measure to make sure she gets out okay. she wanted one of us on her team. You..were clearly with Jewel." Peter sighed "She wants me to go to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and I hate to admit it, but, she is still seducing me." Peter rubbed his temples "She needs one of us on her side. If not you, then me"

Peter walked a little away "Can't believe i fell for that"

* * *

Chris came with a huge gasp. Looking around, he found himself all tied up

"You okay over there?"

Chris looked up to see Sheriff and Melissa tied up too

"Chris? It's Chris, right?" Melissa asked and Chris nodded

Chris looked around and chuckled

"Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?" Sheriff asked

"Years ago." Chris answered and grunted reaching to his ankles

"Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife." Sheriff said

"And the knife that's in your sleeve." Melissa added

"And the switchblade in your other sleeve." Sheriff said

"And the taser in your jacket pocket." Melissa finished

"Chris, I..uh.."

Chris looked at Melissa and followed her directions only for his eyes to widen. Jewel was tied up near the Sheriff, still out cold

"Jewel? Jewel!" he called

she slightly moaned and flipped her head back, but nothing

"She isn't..." he tailed off as his eyes got glassy

"No. She's alive" Melissa assured him "She's in and out of consciousness, but nothing solid"

"Okay" he whispered to himself "Jewel" he called and repeated until he heard her wake up with a gasp

"I'm up!"

she took short and fast breaths looking around. finding herself kinda okay but tied, she sighed and laid her head back

"Jewel, hon, you okay?"

"I just feel like I was run over by a semi" she mumbled "Other than that, I'm great"

"Good" Chris sighed

"So, why does it hurt like a bitch?" she asked, no one in particular only for her head to raise in shock

"Oh crap!" he muttered, realizing her voice had no longer the american accent, but her original, brit.

"You're a brit?" Sheriff asked

"Have been my whole life" She muttered, trying to break the bondage when she stopped hearing the sound of trapdoor opening

Someone descended down the stairs. Jennifer.

"Argent... The French word for silver." she crouched next to Chris. Chris tried to turn, but she stopped him "Ah, ah, ah. Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend..." she wiped some blood off his forehead and smiled "When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family. What's the Argent code again? "We hunt those who hunt us"? I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself."

"Don't pretend like we have the same cause. I don't kill innocent people." Chris snapped back

"That's why they call it a sacrifice, and I wish it worked another way. But think about what you're doing. You are making this town... even this world... safer for your children. Well.." Jennifer chuckled and faced Melissa "Most of them."

"Not buying it" Jewel grumbled, her accent heavy and natural

"Oh, you are awake" Jennifer got up and walked to Jewel "Jewel Argent, AKA, Hariel Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm sorry, but i don't sign autographs for fans anymore" she snapped

"Who said i was fan?" Jennifer chuckled making her roll her eyes

"Guardian/Parents, I get it. Where do i fit in this whole equation?" Jewel demanded

"You, Harry are a very unusual and rare."

"Pray tell, how"

"You are a Guardian- a mother, a Warrior- hunter and soldier, and above all, a philosopher - one of the most knowledgeable person to know everything of supernatural. You know how rare is it to find one sacrifice that has two qualities? but to find one with three, God! it's golden! you, Potter, are my golden girl" she whispered with a beam

"So i'm gonna be sacrificed. Great. Won't be the first" she scoffed, glaring at Jennifer

* * *

"I just... I don't know. I just read it somewhere." Lydia blushed as she and Stiles talked. she had just managed stopping Stiles' panic attack and she was pretty proud of it

"And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counselor." she added

"Morrell." Stiles said, sharing a look with Lydia

* * *

"Don't scoff, Potter"

"It's Jewel" Jewel muttered

"Whatever" Jennifer chuckled "Can't you see?"

"See that you are a bitch? Yes, i can"

Jennifer darkly chuckled "For your sake, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear it"

"right" Jewel snorted "And please, how the hell are we same?"

"You almost died, so did I. you set off on a path of vengeance, that's what I'm walking now. If you can have your revenge, why can't I?"

"Because I didn't kill innocent people" Jewel hissed

"didn't you?" Jennifer asked, while Jewel just glared at her "You started a whole new war. a Civil War. and you know, there's never a war without casualties"

Jennifer shifted a little closer "And you killed people, without any mercy" she harshly whispered

"Jewel..." Chris exclaimed, knowing that what happened years ago was an off-limits territory for everyone.

"I only killed one person" Jewel harshly whispered, eyes getting glassy "and he had it coming!"

Melissa and Sheriff almost jumped at the sudden burst, but Chris remained stoic, feeling helpless that he couldn't comfort his hurting daughter.

"And so does the alpha pack" Jennifer got up, ready to leave

"Tom Riddle killed my family" she said, making Jennifer stop. Jewel looked from the ground at her "He made me orphan. He killed every freakin' person i ever loved. My parents, my godfather, my brother and my fiance" she darkly said "He...took everything from me. So, i took one thing that mattered to him, his life. that doesn't make us equal, Jennifer"

"no, it doesn't" Jennifer walked back to Jewel and crouched "It makes me better than you. Much better"

"right" jewel scoffed "because I needed a someone to hide behind, like you need Peter." she chuckled "Admit it, Jennifer, you are weak to face the alphas alone. Too weak."

next thing she knew, Jennifer had punched her straight on the face.

"son of a b-" she almost cursed due to the pain, face sideways. she shook her head and spitted some blood before facing Jennifer again, when her eyes widened noticing something.

"You Bitch!" she growled, trying to break free

"Oh!" Jennifer took the glowing white pendant in her hands "I was hoping you never found out"

* * *

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked the girl sitting in Morrell's office

"No, I thought this was gym class." the girl replied

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" Lydia asked

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?" the girl jabbed her thumb outside

"We're not here for a session." Lydia said

"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on."

"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle." Stiles recognized the girl "You're Heather's best friend."

"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week." Danielle answered

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Lydia asked

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

Lydia turned to Stiles "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."

"Then she's not late. She's missing." Stiles realized

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia asked

* * *

"Stilinski." Stiles and Lydia looked up to see a familiar FBI agent

"Agh." Stiles groaned and turned to Lydia "All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know."

Lydia nodded and left just as the agent approached Stiles

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?"

"No. What does that mean?"

"It means he's officially missing."

* * *

"It was you" Jewel snarled "You stole it!"

"It is just a means to an end, Jewel" Jennifer chuckled "I needed power. you had it. So i borrowed it. For eternity"

Jewel just frowned hard at her

"you have any idea how hard is it looking for a spell to accomplish this. but then again..." she sighed "it only proves, I'm better than you. You know, all i needed was a touch from you, which you did in the boiler room that day. You didn't even know that i started feeding off on you"

"Like a bloody leech" Jewel snarled "I saved your life!"

"That's why I didn't kill Cora or Derek, even when i had the chance. that's my gratitude to you, Jewel Argent. And that makes us even"

Jennifer got up and started leaving

"Why?" Chris demanded

"Are you kidding me?" Jennifer chuckled "You have no idea what kind of nuclear reactor your daughter is. it wouldn't have taken her more than a week to stop me if she still had her magic. so...I took care of it" she smirked at Jewel's direction and walked out

* * *

 _In an empty classroom,_

"Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" the FBI agent asked

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles asked

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?"

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?"

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?"

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked, irritated by Stiles' sarcastic and round up answers

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?" Stiles asked

"Where are your other friends?"

"You mean Scott?" Stiles asked

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey," he took out a notepad "these sisters Jewel and Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." he placed the notepad back

"I don't have a clique." Stiles muttered

"Stiles, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious. And... hey. Your dad is missing."

When it was pretty sure that Stiles' wasn't going to say anything, he sighed "Fine. But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"He's with me."

they both looked at the doorway and saw Deaton

* * *

the door to the loft opened and Lydia's eyes widened

"You." she looked at Peter

"Me."

"You."

Peter sighed "Me." he looked over his shoulder "Derek, we have a visitor."

* * *

"I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours." Melissa chuckled, as Chris tried to break free

"You been tied up before?" Sheriff asked

"Many times." Chris exhaled

"What, is that, uh, part of being a werewolf hunter?" Sheriff asked, resulting in both the Argents to look at Sheriff in surprise and then at Melissa

"I tried to download him on as much as I could." Melissa innocently smiled

"That's just great" Jewel grunted

"Yeah, I was starting to feel a little bit left out." Sheriff admitted

"You knew. I remember meeting you once, before you were sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it." Chris said, looking at Sheriff

"You're right." Sheriff admitted after a while "There was a night eight years ago... the night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman... she was a teenager, actually. She was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand.

She knew she was gonna die. But I just kept telling her, "no, no, listen. The paramedics are on their way." And then I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I... I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye, and she said... "If you wanna be with her, go, now." And I knew she was talking about my wife. But then that other part of my brain... the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections... that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia.

And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out." the sheriff sniffed "Until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead. When I finally got to the hospital... I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands because... He was with Claudia when she died." he paused "But I wasn't. I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."

"It's not your fault"

All three of them looked at Jewel

"I mean it, Sheriff. Not many people believe in this side, my side, until they see a proof." she said, slightly nodding "i'd know, I've been there" she mildly chuckled

"What was she?" Sheriff asked after a while

"A seer" Jewel said "Kinda like a psychic, with the ability to see future of the people she touched." she sighed "They are not very abundant. but they are never wrong"

* * *

 _Animal Clinic_

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles said "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allison added

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles muttered

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott." Deaton declared

* * *

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked, approaching Stiles and Deaton, near Stiles' jeep in the preserve

"Lydia. You?" Stiles asked

"Morrell. None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott answered

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott admitted

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton interrupted

"What's the plan?" Scott asked

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton explained

"We die for them?" Scott asked

"But he can bring us back. You can..." Stiles looked at Deaton, suddenly unsure "you can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles muttered

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton answered

"Is that it?" Scott asked

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo." Scott muttered

* * *

Jewel grunted, slightly moving, and pulled out a small remote controlled device

"What is that?" Melissa asked, noticing it

"Ultrasonic emitter..." Chris said, seeing it "a smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves. Only they hear it."

"Well, sometimes it's fun to cause Peter some pain for his super-sarcastic remarks using this." Jewel chuckled "Anyway, most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them." she pressed the button with a beep and waited

* * *

"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." Derek muttered seeing his pained sister

"You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences... facing Kali as a beta." Peter said

"But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless." Derek answered

* * *

Lydia and Deaton emptied bags of ice cubes into tubs of water

"All right. What did you bring?" Deaton asked

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great" Stiles grimy said, showing the badge

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton said

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked just as Lydia asked "Is that a real wand?"

Only then others noticed that Allison held a wand in her other hand

"My dad made the bullet. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison sniffed "This wand's been with Jewel ever since she was 11. Lately, after losing her magic, she started keeping it at home. She fought the war with this" she whispered the last part as her voice started breaking

"Scott?" Deaton asked

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." Scott said, showing the watch "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Lydia sadly smiled at Allison and started walking towards her when Deaton spoke up

"Lydia... You go with Stiles."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, suddenly a little uncomfortable "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under."

"It's okay." Scott said after a while as they both looked at Isaac.

Allison gasped as she put her foot in the ice cold water, followed by Stiles and Scott. All three of them started shivering, but never letting go of the things.

"By the way," Stiles started, voice cracking "if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." he told Scott, who looked shocked at the news.

after a brief while of exchanging looks, Scott nodded and at once, the three were submerged under the ice cold water

* * *

Derek softly caressed Cora's face. he couldn't believe how he not only let Cora down but also Jewel. One look from Peter, and he knew he couldn't-wouldn't bring up Jewel. so he held Cora's one arm with both his hands and slightly squeezed. Black veins appeared on both his arms as Derek grunted and then threw his head up, roaring in pain as the bright red color of his eyes changed to blue. Cora woke up with a gasp only to feel herself healing.

* * *

 _Aish_


	11. Lunar Eclipse

Stiles, Scott and Allison gasped as they woke up, only to find themselves inside a huge room, with everything white, and a tree stump. They got out of water and walked to the stump. Scott rolled his sleeve to look at his tattoo, but then he leaned and touched the stump. Stiles and Allison followed.

* * *

"Your father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer." Victoria listed, as she drove. Just as Allison was about to speak, Victoria spoke up, driving towards Beacon Hills in heavy rain

"It's not exactly a 9:00-to-5:00 office job."

"9:00-5:00 jobs are overrated" Jewel muttered from the backseat

"I-" Allison began but Victoria cut her

"The hours are always going to be like that."

"Lis, i thought in so may years, you'd have gotten used to it" Jewel complained

"I get it." Allison nodded "It's just - it's kind of weird when he takes off in the middle of the night, Rushing out with duffel bags full of automatic weapons."

Victoria looked at Allison

"Mom, look out!" Jewel gasped. Victoria swerved at the last moment, slightly missing the boy who had just run into the road

"Oh!" Victoria panted

"You almost killed him!" Allison complained

"He ran out into the middle of the road." Victoria defended

"Okay, well, we have to go back." Allison said

"Go back?" Victoria asked

"What if he's hurt? Mom, turn around. Mom!" Allison demanded

"Might as well, mom. Don't want it to look like hit-and-run" Jewel muttered

Victoria groaned and turned around, pulling at the spot. Allison got out, ignoring Victoria's calls

"Stay back" Victoria told Jewel, who nodded and rushed after Allison who had entered the preserve following foot prints

"Allison!" Victoria quickly walked to her daughter "All right, that's enough." she took the inhaler she was holding and threw it "Back in the car."

a distant wolf howl pierced the night's silence. Victoria guided Allison back.

the inhaler rolled and stopped near Allison's feet. she looked on her side, to see the same tree stump.

* * *

"I saw it." Scott gasped coming out of the water in the clinic "I know where it is.". Isaac and Lydia got up from there seat on the floor and Deaton rushed in to the room

"We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." Stiles added

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter." Stiles nodded

"Jewel and I were there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison added, grabbing the towel from Lydia

"It was me. You almost hit me." Scott gasped "we can find it."

"What?" Allison asked seeing the poker faces of the other three people

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked

"16 hours." Lydia answered

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Stiles asked

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton said, making the three slightly gasp

* * *

Derek stirred when he felt his lips getting wet. he opened his eyes to see Cora next to him

"You're okay." he whispered

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, And all because of you." Cora slightly stroked his neck

"Hopefully not all for nothing." Peter muttered, standing nearby, arms folded "The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb."

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek tiredly said

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter sighed

* * *

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles said with finalization, wrapped in a towel

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott said

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asked, everyone else

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott admitted

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison looked at Deaton

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said, earning a confused glance from everyone "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked

"I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton suggested, just the front door creaked open. Deaton gave them all a look and walked out to see one of the twins

"I'm looking for Lydia." Ethan said

"What do you want?" Lydia appeared next to Deaton

"I need your help." Ethan said

"With what?" Stiles poked his head out

"Stopping my brother and Kali... from killing Derek." Ethan said as Scott joined the three

* * *

"Jewel"

Jewel tiredly looked at the sheriff "Hmm?"

"What did Jennifer steal from you? The pendant?"

"the jwelery is just a trinket to me, Sheriff" she chuckled

"then what?"

Jewel looked at Chris who slightly nodded at her. she sighed and faced him

"I'm not just a hunter, Sheriff. I'm something something more than that." she took a breath "I'm a witch"

Sheriff and Melissa looked at her. Melissa knew that Jewel had mentioned of having magic here and there, but she didn't know that the redhead was actually a witch

"A witch?" Sheriff raised his brows

"Yup. Your regular spell casting, wand waving witch." she chuckled, looking back at the ground "At least I was witch, before Jennifer stole my powers"

Melissa looked at Sheriff and knew he wanted to ask a lot more, but she also saw the look jewel had on her face, the disinterest about the topic, so she beat the Sheriff and asked

"Still working?" Melissa asked, looking at the emitter

"Yeah, but not for much longer." Jewel sighed, leaning back "I forgot to change batteries"

"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" Melissa asked

"Well, not before you said something, but now, yes, I do." Sheriff mildly chuckled, making Melissa chuckle too. Suddenly tears clouded in Melissa's eyes

"Is she actually gonna come down here and slash all of our throats?"

"Nah. She'll come down and strangle us with a garrote and then slash our throats." Sheriff said

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" jewel asked, as Sheriff shrugged

the ceiling clattered and some dust fell down

"Just the wind." Chris assured them. Wind whooshed strongly above, making the ceiling to creak more

Chris looked at jewel in panic. she looked back at him and realization hit her "No" she whispered

* * *

 _Derek's Loft_

"We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan said

"Good enough for me. Derek?" peter looked at his nephew

"You want me to run?" Derek asked

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." peter rolled his eyes "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora piped in from behind "What about Jewel? Didn't the Darach take her?"

"she's gonna be sacrificed, if she's not dead already" Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the angry glare Lydia threw at him and Derek's silent snarl "that's one fight he already lost. Derek, you cannot afford to lose another"

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" he took a few steps towards her

"I don't know anything." Lydia softly said

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter asked

"What do you feel?" Derek asked

"I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard." Lydia admitted, looking at them

* * *

"Just grab anything?" Scott said on phone as they walked to Allison's house "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers...Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks." and he hung up

"What about me?" Isaac asked

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison said and turned into her dad's study to stop dead on her tracks. three people were in the room, whom she didn't recognize, until she saw the FBI badge one of them wore

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." the agent said. Scott appeared behind Allison and the Agent stood up "Scott."

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, walking into the room

"Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk?" he motioned for the seats "You too, Isaac."

"How do you know my name?" Isaac poked his head

"Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue."

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott snapped

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping." the agent admitted, as Isaac and Allison looked at Scott

* * *

"Where is he?" Kali demanded

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping," lydia snapped her fingers, looking at Ethan "run a few errands," she turned to Kali "The usual..." she cleared her throat "werewolf afternoon."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali demanded, menacingly walking towards her

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." Lydia answered. Kali was about to growl, when she heard a growl behind her, seeing Aidan snarl at her

"Oh, really?" Kali demanded, growling herself

* * *

"Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away." Peter told Derek and Cora "I mean it. Go!"

at once, Derek started driving and peter stood there, sighing to himself

* * *

 _Argent house,_

the three sat in the room, being interrogated. Isaac slowly pulled and mint case from his pocket and straddled it in his hand

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, Not only by the number of missing parents, But the fact that it's Stiles's father, your father and sister" he pointed at Allison "and your mother." he looked at Scott

Isaac slowly raised his hand, grabbing Agent McCall's attention "Mine are all dead." he said, popping a mint into his mouth

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The three of you know more than you're saying, And I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to." Agent McCall threatened as Scott noticed the flash grenades on the table

* * *

Stiles drove his jeep, towards the preserve, when he noticed something in the sky. the lightening. the way it happened, set bad feelings to Stiles and he knew he had to save the four of them sooner than ever

* * *

"What happened?" Sheriff asked as he noticed the panicked look on the Argents'

"Today's Lunar eclipse" Chris said

"What does that mean?" Melissa asked

"Werewolves are their weakest during the eclipse. and if my brain is working even the slightest, the eclipse is in less than an hour" Jewel said

"which means..." Melissa trailed

"Which means that either we are all dying within an hour or there's going to be a huge fight between Deucalion and Jennifer which will not end good for any of us" Jewel answered, trying had to break

* * *

 _Argent house_

"You can't keep us here." Stiles said

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison added

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." Agent McCall gestured to the weapons

Allison nervously got up "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow" she pointed at the weapon "or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle. Hmm." she took a small cylinder off the table "Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter."

At once, she pulled the ring and dropped it on the floor

"Go!" she ordered. all the cops started coughing, trying to see through the smoke as the three ran off

* * *

Stiles almost reached the preserve, but struggled to see with lot of dust flying around

"come on. Whoa, sh-" his jeep brushed past a branch of the tree, and the next thing he knew, he was almost driving into a tree "Oh. Whoa!"

tires screeched as the jeep collided with the tree head on

* * *

Derek pulled about a few kms from Beacon Hills

"Derek?" Cora asked

"Get out of here" he said, removing his seat belt "I have to find Jewel"

"no" Cora stopped and removed her own belt "I'm coming with you"

"Cora you need to be safe"

"Remember i said to die for a cause worth it? Jewel is worth it" Cora strongly said. Derek nodded with a proud smile, just they both heard a huge feminine scream

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked

"Lydia." Derek turned the car around and resumed driving back

* * *

Scott, Allison and Isaac pulled at the preserve at once

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, coming out

"I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome." Scott grinned

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles-you?" Isaac asked

"I don't get it." Scott checked his phone

"All right. Well, we can't wait for him. Come on."

The three walked to the cliff over-viewing the town, as they heard footsteps behind them

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" Deucalion asked

"We got a little delayed. Where are the others?" Scott asked

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you and me against her?"

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make."

"Okay," he turned to the two "get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac asked

"I have a plan."

* * *

When Derek and Cora entered the loft, they found Jennifer there, Peter, a shivering Lydia in the corner, dead Kali and dead twins. Cora, at once, rushed to Lydia to soothe her

"You did this for me?" Peter folded his arms, demanding from Jennifer

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Peter snarled

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father and Derek's girlfriend."

"How?" Derek demanded, standing next to Peter

"I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." she looked at Derek

"I can't help you." Derek admitted

"He's right. He's not even an alpha anymore." Peter agreed

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." she looked at Peter

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" Peter asked

"You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Peter, don't trust her." Derek snarled

"I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." she pleaded, looking at Peter

* * *

 _Preserve,_

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac asked

"I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent?" Allison asked, taking the lead

"I'm trying, but I c-" Isaac stopped and concentrated "I hear something. It's an-it's an emitter. It's one of Jewel's"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"Has to be. she loves to torture Peter with it" he muttered, looking at the direction it was coming from "Come on."

They ran into a clearing, as they took notice of the tree stump. they looked around, trying to find a place

"Allison."

Allison followed Isaac's gaze and they saw a cellar door. they ran to it and opened it, entering

"Oh, my god. Thank god!" Allison kissed Chris's forehead and untied him

"You found us." Chris chuckled

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Sheriff asked

"And Scott?" Melissa asked

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help." Isaac answered, slashing their ropes. Allison moved to jewel and brushed some hair off her face

"good to see that you are okay" she muttered

Jewel just smiled

* * *

"We have to get going." Derek said to the girls, as Cora helped her, after Peter left with Jennifer "Lydia, we can get help."

"From who?" Lydia asked

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Derek said

he started leading the two out, when they heard a cracking noise. the three turned and saw one of the twins rolling off the other, slightly moaning. Cora and Lydia rushed to them, Derek after them

"They're alive." Cora slightly gasped and looked at Lydia and her brother

* * *

Wind whistled as Scott and Deucalion walked into the abandoned distillery

"You said you had a plan." Deucalion said

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message. It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's heart of darkness. I got a message of my own to send her." he answered, taking his phone out

* * *

 _Root cellar,_

"Hurry! Watch out!" Isaac screamed as the roof started collapsing under the effects of the storm

"Come on, let's get out of here." Chris said, as they headed for the stairs, for the stairs to collapse and for all of them to look at it in horror

* * *

 _Animal Clinic_

"Cora, grab that table." Deaton said, Derek behind him with Aidan over his shoulder. Cora pushed everything that was on the table and pulled it as Derek laid him on it

"Grab his hand. Here you go. Take his hand." he ordered as Lydia followed

"Can you save them?" Cora asked

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton answered

* * *

Scott and Deucalion, stood ready, as they saw a figure step out of the dirt. soon the figure changed into two, as Jennifer and Peter

"What are you doing?" Scott asked

"I've been asking myself the same" peter grumbled, then looked at Jennifer "She needs my help to defeat you both"

"How clueless can you be?" Derek chuckled "How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs," he asked, folding his cane, taking off his glasses and his jacket "Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?" he stepped towards her with a snarl as Jennifer gulped

* * *

"It's blocked. What do you see? Anything?" Jewel looked at Isaac. more part of the ceiling started to collapse

"Look out!" Chris cried, pulling Allison with him.

"Jewel!" Allison cried that she was right under it, helping Isaac leave. Sheriff managed to pull out at once before the roof collapsed

* * *

The fight went well, but unfortunately for Jennifer, her powers didn't seem like working on Deucalion. Deucalion easily beat the hell out of both Peter and Jennifer. he then walked to her, and picked her by her hair

"Kill her." Deucalion ordered "Do it." Deucalion roared. Scott fell on his knees, couldn't help but transform

"Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends." Deucalion ordered

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer said

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends and one of your best friend. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

Scott raised his head, eyes bright yellow "They're not dead yet."

"And who's going to save them, your friends?"

"My pack." Scott snarled

* * *

suddenly more part of the ceiling started collapsing, just in time for Isaac to hold it. Jewel tried to help him, but she was not at her level much

"Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac asked, grunting under the weight of the roof

* * *

Deucalion rushed to Scott and held his hair

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." he unsheathed Scott's claws and led him to Jennifer

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott stopped just as they approached Jennifer "Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion... isn't always blind." " Scott dropped the flash grenade, as all the three werewolves ran around, especially Deucalion, who was most affected by it.

by the time, it stopped, and things got back to normal, Scott opened his eyes to see him changed back. Deucalion and Peter were the same

"The eclipse. It started." Deucalion muttered

"Oh, no." Scott muttered

* * *

 _Root cellar,_

the glow in Isaac's eyes lessened as the eclipse proceeded, eventually settling to usual blue

"I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it." Isaac struggled "It's too much."

"It's too heavy." Allison complained as she tried to help Isaac and Jewel, and so did others. the ceiling continued to fall heavy on them. suddenly someone appeared and placed a metal baseball bat under one of the shafts of the ceiling. to all their surprise and happiness, it was Stiles

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." Sheriff noted and Stiles quickly pulled him into a hug. the roof seemed pretty stable as wind still wreaked havoc ove them

"Stiles" Jewel called "You got your phone?"

* * *

Derek reached the distillery just in time to see Jennifer appear as the Darach, ready to take her revenge on Deucalion

he saw, as she tossed Deucalion in the air, and then approaching him, slammed his head onto the ground too many times

"Jennifer!" He interrupted her

"He doesn't know." he said

"Know what?"

"What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, But he's never seen the price you paid."

Darach looked at him for a while then turned to Deucalion "No. No, he hasn't." she placed her gloved hand over his eyes and waited. Deucalion started screaming in pain but it only lasted for a few minutes. Jennifer removed her hand and Deucalion looked around, as things started to appear blurry to him

"Turn to me. Turn to me!"

Deucalion did what he was told and gasped seeing the face of Darach, which quickly changed back to Jennifer's. Jennifer stood up to attack, but stumbled behind, taking sharp and short breaths, just in time for Derek to catch her

"What is this?" Jennifer asked

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek said

"Then you do it. Kill him." she looked at him with pleading eyes

"No."

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Derek said and held her throat "Let them go." he ordered. Jennifer whimpered

"Derek.". she tossed him away and continued to beat him. he pushed him against a wall and continued to choke him

"I should have chosen you over Peter." she continued, chocking him. Suddenly Derek looked at her with bright blue eyes

"Your 15 minutes are up."

she still managed to throw Derek away and ran shortly, before making a mountain ash circle

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf."

Scott walked to the circle and slowly placed his hands on the barrier

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer smirked

Scott grunted and started pushing harder. his breath shorted, as Jennifer's smug face started dropping. Slowly his golden eyes changed to searing red

suddenly Scott breached the barrier and Jennifer dropped on the ground

"How did you do that?" she asked

"I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott threatened

"It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion slashed her throat and she fell down, gasping and chocking in her own blood.

* * *

 _Root Cellar,_

"Is it over?" Allison asked, as some silence seemed to settle down. everyone sighed as Stiles' phone rang

"Scott?"

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_

"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay. How about you, you okay?"

 _"Sort of."_

Stiles looked at Jewel "Do you have it?"

* * *

" _Do you have it?_ " Stiles asked

Scott looked at the glowing pendant in his palm that he had taken from Jennifer's body

"Yeah"

" _now would be a good time_ " Jewel's voice came over, making him chuckle

Scott looked at the glowing stone, before crushing it into a fine powder in his hands as some white mist escaped the stone

* * *

Stiles heard the sound of crushing and nodded at jewel. She smiled. Soon everyone saw the white mist entering the cellar and heading for jewel. it started penetrating her chest, as she bowed down, taking her magic back. she grunted and gasped as a familiar sensation went through her. once complete, she chuckled to herself

"Jewel?" Stiles asked

She raised her head with a smile, eyes glowing bright green. She raised her one hand and snapped her fingers, teleporting them all out

* * *

 _Distillery,_

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek folded his arms

"We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us coming." Scott added, before the two walked away, leaving Deucalion behind

"Where's peter?" Derek asked after a while

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since before the eclipse"

* * *

Chris cocked his gun before putting it in the box

"Back to storage?" Allison asked

Chris looked over his shoulder at both his daughters

"That's the plan." Chris said

"What if we've got a different plan?" Jewel asked, as the two came in

"Deaton said that what we did in order to find you and jewel- He said that it might draw things here, Make beacon hills kind of a beacon again." Allison said

"Which i sincerely hope not" Jewel added, making both of them chuckle

"I was thinking that maybe I should be prepared. Learn to be a better fighter and learn all the things that you and Jewel can still teach me." Allison said

"And maybe a few things more." Chris smiled

"But we're going to have a new code. nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes"

"We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Jewel added as she looked at the clock and her eyes widened

"Okay, i gotta get going. I'll see you in school" she smiled at the two, and picking her jacket, left.

* * *

She pulled at the building just as Derek and Cora came out.

"We thought you weren't coming" Derek chuckled

"Fat chance" she scoffed and looked at them "So, all set?"

"Yeah" Cora smiled

"Good" Jewel smiled and an awkward silence settled, which Cora finally broke

"Jewel, I'm sorry" she sighed "I was way prejudiced"

"It's cool" jewel shrugged "good to know, you see me differently now"

Cora smiled and the two girls shared a hug

"I'll miss you" Cora whispered

"so will I" Jewel answered back and pulled "Take care" she placed one hand on Cora's cheek. Cora nodded. She noticed the looked Derek was giving her and picked her duffels

"How about I wait in the car?" and she walked away

"Really?" Jewel sighed at Derek

"I didn't do a thing" Derek innocently said

"Of course you didn't" she sighed and hugged him tight

"Be back soon" she whispered "God! I'm already missing you"

"you'll be fine" Derek chuckled and slightly pulling, kissed her softly. He broke after a while and kissed her forehead "Try not to get killed"

"no promises" she chuckled, pressing her forehead to his

* * *

She pulled at the school just as Stiles did. they smiled at each other and entered together to find Scott looking around, standing like a statue. Stiles placed his hands on Scott's shoulder and Jewel held one of his hands, smiling at him.

she might have made no promise to 'not get killed' but that doesn't mean she isn't going to look for the people she cared about. she was a part of a pack now. Her best friend's pack

* * *

 _Aish_


	12. NOTE

Hi. So this story is officially over and I soon will be starting the next chapter : Tricks of a Beast. it might take a while because my finals are starting in near about a week, and it's my 12th grade. So, wish me luck?(*^_^*)

Anyway, I'll be including some Supernatural (TV series) references in the next story. It won't affect the story as such, but i thought it might be a good idea. and maybe I'll have the Winchesters making an appearance in season 4 story.

Also, i was planning on making Jewel to be possessed by the Nogitsune, rather than Stiles.

Lemme know how you feel about these? should I keep them or not?

I'm open to all suggestions and ideas. Just PM me or put it in the review box.

Thanks

 _Aish_


End file.
